A home for you
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Stiles ne pensait vraiment pas que les choses tourneraient comme ça. Il voulait juste acheter un cupcake avec Scott ! Mais avec ce type dehors, et le froid... il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose, non ? C'était Derek Hale !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'ai décidé de commencer 2018 de manière plus... productive ? ... en postant une nouvelle fic ! 'Fin, nouvelle fic... commencé il y a bien 3 ou 4 ans et qui a mis des plombes à être terminées... quand je dis que je suis pas la plus régulière !**

 **1re info : cette fanfic est écrite à 100%, déjà découpée, et contient en tout 14 parties qui seront postées une fois par semaine. Et je ne compte pas retoucher quoique ce soit à mon histoire, même si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions, navrée.**

 **2e info : j'ai vu la semaine dernière que Toonette avait commencé à publier une histoire sur le même thème... je vous jure que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, et je vous invite fortement à aller lire sa fanfic aussi !**

 **Disclaimer : la série Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis, l'interprétation des personnages à leurs acteurs, mais le scénario présenté est de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un gargouillement monstrueux résonna dans l'habitacle de la Jeep bleue, soigneusement garée devant le lycée, très vite suivi d'un long klaxon alors que Stiles laissait sa tête retomber sur son volant.

\- J'ai… FAAAIIIIM !

Assis à côté de lui, son meilleur ami Scott éclata de rire, avant de le pousser gentiment sur le côté pour interrompre l'infernale sonnerie. Les deux adolescents sortaient tout juste de leur entraînement de lacrosse et s'étaient affalés dans la voiture du premier. Stiles tourna d'ailleurs le visage vers son ami, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux humides. Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, on va chez Mrs Pastry, je t'offre un cupcake…

\- YEAH ! T'es le meilleur mon pote, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour me sauver la vie ! Allez go go go go, allons remplir nos estomacs affamés !

Brusquement revigoré, le jeune homme démarra sa jeep pour quitter le lycée en direction du centre-ville. Depuis des années, ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre à la boulangerie de Beacon Hill pour acheter les délicieuses pâtisseries de la vieille dame qui la tenait. Et Stiles était absolument dingue de ses cupcakes citron-framboise. Alors n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour se rendre là-bas et s'empiffrer allègrement. Ils étaient en pleine croissance, ils avaient besoin de sucre !

Scott, un peu fatigué par l'entraînement, se contenta de s'appuyer contre la portière et d'écouter son meilleur ami babiller comme à son habitude. La saison sportive commençait dans quelques semaines, le Coach était déterminé à les qualifier coûte que coûte, et l'hiver qui commençait ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer ses joueurs en extérieur. Résultat, en tant que co-capitaine, le brun sortait épuisé de ses entraînements.

Ils se garèrent assez facilement, puis descendirent de voiture pour rejoindre la boulangerie… et Stiles se figea, surpris. A côté des quelques marches qui menaient à la boutique, assis à même le sol, un homme à l'air revêche semblait attendre, les genoux ramenés vers lui et emmitouflé dans une veste de cuir sombre. Un gobelet en plastique un peu chiffonné était posé devant lui.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent en hésitant. Les sans-abris étaient plutôt rares dans cette petite ville de Californie… Mais ils passèrent malgré tout à côté de lui pour entrer dans la boulangerie, sans que l'homme ne bouge. Pas même un regard. Un peu intrigué par son attitude, Stiles se retourna une dernière fois pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, avant de suivre son meilleur ami à l'intérieur. Une dame assez âgée aux cheveux grisonnants les accueillit avec un sourire doux.

\- Bonsoir les garçons ! La même chose que d'habitude, j'imagine ?

\- S'il vous plait !

La boulangère acquiesça avec amusement, attrapant les pâtisseries dont raffolaient les garçons pour les mettre dans une boîte en carton. Mais Stiles avait du mal à se détacher de la silhouette sombre à l'extérieur, collé à la fenêtre. La vieille dame le remarqua et son attitude se fit moins enjouée, la nervosité crispant son sourire. Immédiatement, Scott fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien Mrs Pastry ?

\- Oh oui oui, ce n'est rien d'important, ne vous en faites pas.

Mais ses yeux cillèrent brièvement vers la fenêtre. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est le type, dehors ? Il vous a causé des problèmes ?

\- Oh non, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce… monsieur n'est là que depuis hier, je ne pense pas qu'il s'éternise ici, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour… Eh bien…

\- Je vois.

\- Heureusement que ma clientèle n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, et surtout pas vous deux !

\- Evidemment ! Vos cupcakes sont à se damner !

\- Merci mon petit.

Amusée par la remarque virulente et les yeux brillants de Stiles, Mrs Pastry ajouta un cupcake rose et jaune en plus, avant de refermer soigneusement la boîte. Scott la remercia et régla sa commande, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

\- Vous voulez qu'on en parle au Shérif pour vous ?

\- C'est gentil, Scott, mais il ne m'a rien fait. Inutile de déranger les policiers pour si peu.

\- Comme vous voulez. A bientôt Mrs Pastry.

\- Bonne soirée les garçons.

Stiles la salua joyeusement à son tour avant de sortir de la boulangerie. Le jeune homme lança les clés de sa voiture à son meilleur ami alors que son autre main fouillait sa poche.

\- Vas-y Scotty, je te rejoins de suite, juste un dernier truc à faire.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais se contenta d'hocher la tête et de rejoindre la jeep. Stiles grogna un instant contre les poches sans fonds des jeans trop larges, avant d'étouffer une exclamation de victoire quand le bout de ses doigts frôla le métal froid. Il sortit quelques pièces, sans vraiment les compter – de toute façon, il n'avait pas plus sur lui – et les laissa doucement glisser dans le gobelet en plastique. Le tintement sembla sortit l'homme de sa torpeur et il se redressa légèrement.

Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive en croisant ses yeux. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette couleur à la noix ? Bleu, vert, rouille ? Les trois à la fois ? Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et la barbe de quelques jours qui lui mangeait le visage ne permettait pas vraiment de deviner ses traits mais même comme ça, à la sauvage, ce type était… attirant. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la tête.

\- Merci.

\- Euh… ouais, de rien c'est normal, 'fin je veux dire, t'en as sûrement plus besoin que moi et je…

\- Si t'as pitié de moi, tu peux dégager.

La voix rauque s'était faite plus dure, claquant dans l'air frais, et l'adolescent tourna les talons pour repartir vers sa voiture. Et non, il ne courrait pas ! Il claqua la portière de sa jeep et boucla presque immédiatement sa ceinture. Scott haussa un sourcil et avala sa bouchée de cupcake.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais ouais… Je pensais pas retrouver ce type dans ce genre de conditions…

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Attends, tu l'as pas reconnu ?

Devant l'air éberlué de son meilleur ami, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

\- Hale ! Derek Hale ! Il a quelques années de plus que nous… Tu te souviens de la maison qui a brûlé quand on était mômes ? Il a perdu la plupart de sa famille dedans…

\- Sérieux, Stiles, comment tu as fait pour le reconnaître ? Ça fait des années qu'ils sont partis de Beacon Hill !

L'autre haussa les épaules. Il l'avait reconnu, point barre. Ses yeux surtout, ça avait fait tilt dans son cerveau en constante ébullition « c'est Derek Hale ». Scott n'insista pas plus, mordant à nouveau dans sa pâtisserie au caramel, mais son regard resta légèrement soucieux. Stiles le déposa devant chez lui, saluant brièvement sa mère Mélissa qui partait travailler à l'hôpital. La bouche toujours pleine, Scott se contenta d'un large signe de la main avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Stiles sourit avec amusement. Les journées au lycée étaient toujours plus faciles avec Scotty avec lui. Plus funs. Redémarrant la jeep, il retourna tranquillement chez lui, se garant devant la maison traditionnelle d'où s'échappait déjà de la lumière. Son sourire s'agrandit largement alors qu'il descendait rapidement. C'était rare que son père rentre avant lui ! Il fit claquer la porte d'entrée, balança son sac et ses chaussures sur le côté avant de débouler dans la cuisine.

Le Shérif Stilinski releva la tête alors que son fils s'affalait sur la table face à lui, observant avec curiosité les dossiers qu'il y avait étalés.

\- Nouveau meurtre ? Détournement de fonds ? Vous avez enfin coincé Harris pour harcèlement sur mineur ?

\- Contraventions, Stiles.

\- Oh, nul.

\- Tout n'est pas aussi passionnant que dans les séries policières dont tu raffoles.

\- T'es au courant pour le SDF ?

L'homme reposa son stylo et croisa les mains pour y poser son menton, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- On est passé chez Mrs Pastry, et il était devant. C'est Derek Hale, pas vrai ?

\- Comment tu… rien. On nous a signalé qu'il était revenu en ville oui, mais pour l'instant il ne fait rien de mal. Mais ne te mêle pas de ça, compris ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant l'index menaçant que pointait son père vers lui.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- Je te connais, mon grand. Tu restes en dehors de cette histoire, c'est clair ? Ce que fait Hale de sa vie ne te regarde pas. Donc tu laisses ce jeune homme tranquille.

\- Tu sais où il dort ? Ou s'il a un travail ? Et si…

\- Stiles.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- On m'a juste signalé qu'un homme mendiait dans les rues de Beacon Hill. Rien de plus. Je ne vais pas ouvrir une enquête sur lui, je ne vais pas l'interroger et je vais encore moins l'enfermer en cellule. Il n'y a aucune plainte.

\- Mais…

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre alors que sa jambe frappait nerveusement le sol, et baissa la tête.

\- C'est juste que la nuit, même si on est une petite ville, c'est pas…

\- C'est un grand garçon, Stiles, il sait ce qu'il fait. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je vais garder un œil sur lui.

Soulagé, Stiles acquiesça, sa jambe n'arrêtant pas son tap-tap rapide. Ça lui faisait bizarre, de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait – même de très loin – et de réaliser qu'il était à la rue. Il n'aimait pas ça. Son père esquissa un sourire et se leva pour poser une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement.

\- Allez fiston, va choisir un DVD, j'appelle le livreur de pizza. Ce soir, c'est rien que nous deux !

\- Végétarienne pour toi, oublie pas !

Seul un grognement lui répondit et le jeune homme sourit. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

...

Dès que son père se coucha, Stiles se précipita sur son ordinateur portable pour allumer son moteur de recherches. Il fit tambouriner ses doigts avec impatience sur le bois de son bureau en attendant que sa page internet charge. Dans la soirée, il avait tenté d'interroger son père – discrètement, bien sûr – sur la personne qui lui avait parlé du SDF, mais le Shérif avait toujours réussi à détourner la conversation. Décidément, il le connaissait trop bien…

Dès que la page d'accueil s'afficha, Stiles tapa « Hale incendie » dans la barre de recherche, grommelant entre ses dents après la lenteur de sa connexion. Les résultats mirent un peu de temps à s'afficher et n'étaient pas très nombreux. Sept ans auparavant, l'information n'était pas aussi présente sur le web, et depuis le temps plus beaucoup de sites ne s'intéressaient à ce genre de faits divers… A l'époque il n'avait que dix ans, mais tout le monde en parlait, et il en avait encore quelques souvenirs.

L'incendie avait pris depuis la cave de la vieille maison familiale, piégeant vingt personnes à l'intérieur. Les grands-parents, oncles et tantes, cousins, les parents de Derek et son petit frère. Réunion de famille. Un des oncles, Peter Hale, avait emmené sa fille, Malia, ainsi que Derek et ses deux sœurs, Laura et Cora, faire des courses avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Il leur avait sauvé la vie. Les policiers avaient arrêté la petite-amie de l'époque de Derek, Kate Argent, un peu plus âgée que lui. Depuis, elle était suivie dans un hôpital psychiatrique – elle avait affirmé avec conviction qu'ils étaient tous des loups-garous et qu'elle ne faisait que défendre la ville et ses habitants.

Stiles se souvenait vaguement de Malia et Cora, elles étaient à l'école avec lui. Deux vraies petites teignes, qui lui donnaient des coups de pied dans les genoux parce qu'il avait une fois tiré les cheveux de Malia. Mais Derek étant plus âgé que lui, il l'avait simplement croisé quelques fois quand il venait chercher sa petite sœur.

L'un des articles avait une photo pour accompagner les propos du journaliste. Un adolescent était visiblement retenu par un policier, le visage dur et fermé. Derek. Machinalement, Stiles redessina la ligne de ses sourcils froncés avec son curseur, le menton bien calé dans une main. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve à attendre devant la boulangerie de Beacon Hill ? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Peter les avait emmenés à New York pour tourner la page.

Un grognement lui échappa et il fit rouler sa chaise pour pouvoir poser ses pieds sur le bureau, son regard errant sur le plafond. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'intéressait à ce type. Bon, peut-être qu'il était curieux et que de croiser quelqu'un – d'enfin – un peu insolite à Beacon Hill l'avait titillé, mais quand même...

Il se mordilla nerveusement la langue, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur la photo.

Bon.

Son père avait sagement commandé une pizza végétarienne ce soir, il pourrait peut-être le récompenser avec un gâteau de Mrs Pastry avant de rentrer de l'école, non ?

...

\- _Sérieux ?!_

\- Scotty, ton enthousiasme débordant me ferait presque peur…

\- Attends, tu comptes vraiment y repartir juste pour voir ce type ?

\- Je vais acheter un gâteau pour mon père !

Scott haussa un sourcil sceptique, et Stiles haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait détaché, alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son pantalon dans les vestiaires. Il avait bien le droit de vouloir faire plaisir à son père de temps en temps, non ? Il travaillait dur, et pour le bien de la communauté, alors pour une fois il pouvait bien lui accorder un extra dans son régime alimentaire. Mais son meilleur ami continuait de le regarder comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête… avant de pousser un profond soupir en posant sa main sur son front.

Immédiatement, Stiles se tendit.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es sûr de vouloir d'embarquer là-dedans ?

\- Scott, je t'ai déjà dit, je vais juste…

\- Je te connais, Stiles. Tu retournes pas là-bas pour le beau sourire de Mrs Pastry, même si elle est adorable. Tu sais, il n'y sera peut-être même plus.

\- Je sais, mais…

L'adolescent grogna en enfilant son grand sweat rouge, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait voir si Derek était toujours là-bas. Pas forcément lui parler, juste… Bon, ok, si, il se connaissait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole, même si l'aboiement de la dernière fois l'avait un peu refroidi. Scott leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Faut que j'aille chercher ma mère à l'hôpital, mais tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Ce sera vite fait, un aller retour et je peux…

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Scotty. Occupe-toi un peu de ta maman, je peux gérer ! C'est bon, je vais acheter un gâteau, je vais pas non plus affronter une horde de monstres !

\- Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis… Okay, mais au moindre problème, tu m'appelles, ok ?

Une vague d'affection fit sourire Stiles qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Mais il n'y aurait aucune raison d'appeler ! Derek n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge non plus ! Enfin, normalement… Scott le raccompagna jusqu'à sa Jeep avant de monter sur sa moto et de disparaître sur un dernier signe. Stiles démarra sa voiture et augmenta légèrement le chauffage, puis s'affala sur son siège en regardant ses mains posées sur le volant. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant tout de même ? Résolument, il enleva le frein à main et passa la marche arrière. Il était un Stilinski après tout !

Heureusement pour lui, il y avait toujours la même silhouette sombre recroquevillée contre les marches d'escalier. Il souffla de soulagement, avant de s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Comme la veille, Derek ne broncha pas quand il s'approcha, ne releva même pas la tête. Stiles plissa les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse, un peu incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Sortir un « Hey ! » enthousiaste ? Lui donner un petit coup de pied pour voir s'il était toujours vivant ? Ou bien entrer dans la boulangerie comme si de rien n'était ?

Alors qu'il s'approchait encore un peu pour attirer son attention, un gargouillement sonore retentit dans la rue et le SDF ramena un peu plus ses jambes contre lui, comme pour comprimer et faire taire son ventre. Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils et entra dans la boulangerie.

\- Bonjour Mrs Pastry !

Si la femme parut surprise de le voir revenir si tôt, elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire en préparant sa commande. Une fois les muffins au chocolat soigneusement rangés à côté de ceux à la myrtille dans la boîte, Stiles hésita une seconde, avant de désigner un autre à l'orange. Cette fois-ci, la boulangère haussa les sourcils.

\- Je croyais pourtant que ni toi ni ton père n'aimait l'orange.

\- C'est pour... quelqu'un d'autre.

Presque immédiatement, le visage de Mrs Pastry se ferma, clairement réprobateur, alors que la tension envahissait son corps. Le jeune homme retint un haussement d'épaules. Tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et de toute façon c'était son argent. La boulangère lui rendit sa monnaie en pinçant les lèvres, et le salua plus fraîchement qu'à l'accoutumée. Stiles répondit rapidement, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Le vent avait commencé à se lever, faisant chuter la température de quelques degrés, et un violent frisson le secoua. Derek était toujours là, replié sur lui-même.

\- Hm. Hey.

Un grognement lui répondit et l'homme s'agita un instant avant de se redresser. Il se frotta le visage pour se réveiller, sa barbe crissant sous ses doigts, avant de plisser les yeux en reconnaissant l'adolescent.

\- Encore toi ?

\- Ouais, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir mon pote, content de voir que je t'ai manqué !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton était encore rêche, peu aimable, mais Stiles pouvait entendre la fatigue derrière. Sa gorge se serra et il avala difficilement sa salive en ouvrant la boîte en carton. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru une idée géniale, mais maintenant... Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour rassembler son courage, attrapa le muffin à l'orange et le tendit brusquement à Derek.

\- Tiens, Mrs Pastry s'est trompée en me donnant ça, alors si tu le veux, il est pour toi. J'y suis allergique, et puis je peux pas retourner à l'intérieur tu sais, elle est gentille Mrs Pastry mais elle vieillit et si elle se rend compte qu'elle est en train de perdre la boule ça va la bouleverser, ce dont je ne veux absolument pas être responsable, mais je ne veux pas non plus le jeter, ce serait du gaspillage et le gaspillage c'est mal alors... Tiens.

L'homme ne broncha pas, les sourcils toujours froncés d'un air peu engageant. Stiles finit par se dandiner légèrement sur place, basculant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, le bras toujours tendu avec la pâtisserie dans la main.

\- Allez, arrête de faire ton loup solitaire, je te jure que je l'ai pas empoisonné, et j'ai pas craché dessus, promis, c'est mangeable. Et… oh merde, t'es allergique toi aussi c'est ça ? Je le savais, les oranges c'est le mal, j'ai failli te tuer alors que c'était pas du tout le but !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Bah… Pourquoi pas ?

Derek ne bougea pas pendant encore deux minutes – et ça pouvait être vraiment _très_ long, deux minutes – avant de se déplier lentement et de prendre le muffin. Stiles se mordit la lèvre devant les efforts visibles qu'il faisait pour ne pas se jeter dessus mais le manger de manière civilisée.

\- Au cas où ça t'intéresse, je m'appelle Stiles. Stilinski. Fin, moi je t'ai reconnu, donc c'est normal que je te donne mon nom, hein, donnant-donnant. Et hier j'étais avec Scott.

L'homme s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main.

\- Le gosse hyperactif ?

\- Ah non, Scotty est plutôt tranquille comme garçon, même s'il me suit dans toutes mes folles aventures depuis qu'on est en âge de marcher, il n'est pas...

\- Non, toi. Tu es le gosse hyperactif. Cora parlait souvent de toi.

Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il se souvenait de lui ? Grâce à Cora ? Bon sang, rien que ça, il pourrait lui pardonner les centaines de coups de pieds qui avaient rendu ses genoux bleus pendant des semaines.

\- Trouble de l'attention hyperactif, ouais, c'est moi. Pensais pas que Cora – enfin, on était pas les meilleurs amis du monde quoi. Elle me frappait !

C'était difficile à dire avec la pénombre de la rue, mais le jeune homme était persuadé que Derek avait esquissé un sourire, mais il s'était dépêché de finir son muffin et il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Sauf que maintenant… il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper la foule de questions qui le démangeaient. Mais bon, même si le contact avait été plus facile cette fois, Stiles se doutait bien que s'il insistait, l'autre l'enverrait balader.

D'ailleurs, Derek resserra sa veste autour de lui et se replia une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, glissant ses mains sous ses bras pour les garder au chaud.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Hein ? Euh ouais… Faudrait…

\- Y a pas quelqu'un qui t'attend ?

Stiles haussa les épaules devant le ton désabusé.

\- Mon père est de service ce soir, alors non, y a personne qui m'attend. Fin, si je rentre pas de la nuit et qu'il passe dans ma chambre vide, là ouais, je vais avoir des problèmes. Mais bon on en est pas là, hein, je suis grand et j'ai le droit de…

\- T'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

\- Dis aussi que tu ne veux plus voir mon adorable bouille d'ange !

\- Exactement.

Bon, il aurait au moins essayé… Un peu blessé par l'attitude de Derek, il raffermit sa prise sur la boîte de pâtisserie et commença à reculer vers sa Jeep. L'homme s'agita un instant pour trouver une position plus confortable contre le mur, puis sa voix rauque s'éleva à nouveau, figeant l'adolescent.

\- Stiles…

\- Oui quoi tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Merci… pour le muffin.

\- Oh. Pas de quoi. Je t'ai dit, c'est Mrs Pastry qui…

\- Dégage maintenant.

\- Ok !

Cette fois-ci, Stiles rejoignit sans voiture sans insister – mais grand progrès, sans courir. Un sourire irrépressible étirait ses lèvres et il trépignait presque sur son siège, les muffins posés côté passager. Au final, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé ! Bon, ce n'était pas encore totalement dans la poche, mais ils avaient pu discuter cinq minutes. Et il l'avait appelé par son nom. Augmentant le son de la radio pour battre le rythme sur le volant, il rentra chez lui en sifflant.

Comme prévu, son père n'était pas là. Stiles se fit réchauffer des restes de pâtes et alluma la télé pour avoir un fond sonore, ondulant des hanches en rythme avec les clips qui passaient. Son portable vibra sur la table et il sourit en voyant la photo de son meilleur ami tirant la langue s'afficher sur l'écran.

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Toujours en vie ?_

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Aie confiance mon frère ! Stiles le Magnifique 1 – Big Bad Wolf 0 !_

Très fier de sa trouvaille, il envoya son message avant de se vautrer sur son canapé, ses pâtes sur le ventre. Mine de rien, ça lui avait donné faim, de voir Derek manger ! Il enfourcha une première fourchette dans sa bouche, coinçant le métal entre ses dents pour zapper de chaîne, l'autre main maintenant son assiette sur son ventre. Il avait plutôt un bon pressentiment pour la suite. Et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne ! Hale n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Stilinski en action !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello !**

 **Contente de voir que le début vous a plu ! J'espère que ça va continuer...**

* * *

Stiles fit tourner son stylo au bout de ses doigts avec une moue boudeuse. Trois semaines qu'il allait régulièrement voir Derek devant la boulangerie – pas tous les jours, non... il s'était fait jeter plutôt méchamment après quatre jours d'affilé, et son argent de poche n'aurait jamais pu tenir le rythme... mais tous les deux jours, par contre... – et pour l'instant il avait l'impression de piétiner. Bon, il avait tout de même appris que le plus vieux se postait uniquement devant chez Mrs Pastry, sauf le dimanche où il ne l'avait pas encore croisé en ville, qu'il aimait le mélange chocolat-pistache, mais pas la noix de coco, et qu'il avait au moins deux T-shirts différents. Et à part ça...

L'homme était ridiculement buté ! Bon sang, il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait un abri pour la nuit, ni comment il s'était retrouvé à la rue !

Un coup de pied dans son mollet le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête vers Scott, installé à côté de lui à la table de la bibliothèque.

\- L'heure de colle est terminée. Et j'ai pas franchement envie d'en entamer une deuxième !

\- Oooh que non ! Fuyons Harris ! Let's go ! J'ai faim !

\- Menteur... Mais je viens avec toi.

\- Oh. Pas de rendez-vous avec Allison ce soir ?

Le brun rougit légèrement et se frotta la nuque avec un sourire niais et embarrassé.

\- Son grand-père est chez elle pour la semaine, donc elle veut en profiter... Et puis sérieusement, il a un regard de psychopathe chaque fois qu'il me voit, alors je préfère franchement éviter d'aller là-bas...

\- Pauvre Scotty, ta belle-famille est totalement cinglée.

\- Ouais, mais Allison, elle...

\- Stop ! Pitié, j'en peux plus de ton couplet sur ta chérie, j'ai compris ! Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle est douce, elle sent bon, elle est drôle, et elle a un coup de langue magi...

\- STOP ! Et si on allait voir le tien, de chéri, hein ?

Stiles se figea en écarquillant les yeux, les clés de sa Jeep à la main et son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Quoi mon chéri ? Je n'ai pas de chéri. Tu délires totalement mon pauvre vieux.

\- Hmhm. Donc tu vas voir Hale aussi souvent uniquement par pure charité chrétienne.

\- Bien sûr ! Enfin, pas chrétienne. Mais par charité. Uniquement. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Aucune chance. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait mon chéri ?

Scott se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé et grimpa en voiture sans répondre. Bien, si son meilleur ami avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur ce genre de choses... Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Stiles s'était beaucoup trop moqué de lui quand il avait craqué pour Allison ! Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses !

Stiles haussa les épaules face à l'absence de réponse et s'installa au volant, babillant déjà sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir s'acheter – et sur ce qu'il pourrait essayer de refourguer à Derek cette fois-ci, même si le nourrir uniquement de sucré n'était pas la meilleure chose à chose. L'adolescent se mordit la langue. Faire accepter une pâtisserie de temps en temps au sans-abri était déjà compliqué, alors comme réagirait-il s'il lui proposait un sandwich ou un tupperware ?

Il avait déjà vu Derek debout – et non pas affalé contre le mur – une fois, et...

Vraiment pas une bonne idée de proposer ça s'il voulait garder sa dentition intacte.

Les deux garçons bavardèrent jusqu'au centre-ville, malgré la pluie qui tombait et qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. La météo n'était vraiment pas géniale ces derniers jours, et ils n'annonçaient pas d'amélioration pour la semaine à venir... Stiles se mordit la langue lorsqu'il n'aperçut aucune silhouette sombre et trempée contre le perron de la boulangerie, avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la voiture de patrouille de son père faisait là ?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait voir Derek _à l'intérieur_ de la boutique, alors que Mrs Pastry ne le supportait pas ?

Echangeant un regard inquiet, les deux adolescents pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre la boulangerie. Le Shérif releva la tête en entendant la porte carillonner et les salua d'un sourire. Son adjoint Jordan Parrish était en train de noter quelque chose sur son petit calepin alors que Mrs Pastry lui parlait à voix basse. Et Derek attendait dans un coin, le menton baissé d'un air revêche et les poings enfoncés dans ses poches.

\- Papa ?

Les épaules du sans-abri tressaillirent, mais le Shérif se contenta de lever une main pour empêcher son fils de démarrer une série de questions en rafale.

\- On se calme. On est simplement là pour leur poser quelques questions. Pas d'arrestation arbitraire ou de leçon de morale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?

\- Les commerçants se sont plaints d'avoir été... ennuyés par un groupe d'adolescents ces dernières semaines. Ils n'ont pu nous donner aucun nom, ni aucune description physique à cause des casquettes ou sweat à capuche qu'ils portent sans arrêt. Sauf que la situation commence à dégénérer. Certains ont porté plainte pour vandalisme.

\- Oh merde, Mrs Pastry, vous allez bien ?

La vieille femme releva la tête en entendant son nom, esquissa un faible sourire crispé, et reporta rapidement son attention sur Parrish. Le Shérif soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour l'obliger à rester sur place.

\- La boulangerie est la seule à ne pas s'être manifestée, c'est pour ça qu'on est venus voir. Et Mrs Pastry jure connaître tous les jeunes qui passent par ici. On s'est dit qu'il devait y avoir une raison à son immunité.

\- Papa, je te jure que Derek ne ferait jamais...

\- Je _sais_. Visiblement, il leur a fait peur les seules fois où ils se sont approchés. On a simplement besoin de lui pour l'identification.

\- Oh.

Derek sembla se crisper encore plus à ces mots, le regard fermement rivé sur le carrelage de la boutique. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Scott lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au SDF qui les ignorait toujours, raide comme un piquet.

\- On va laisser tomber les cookies pour aujourd'hui, ok Stiles ?

\- Mais nan ! Je veux…

\- Stiles.

Son père le prit par les épaules pour le faire pivoter et le poussa vers la sortie, aidé par Scott qui ouvrait la porte.

\- Rentre à la maison. J'apporte les cookies.

\- MAIS… !

\- Viens mon vieux, ce serait plus raisonnable.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche encore plus grand pour protester, mais le Shérif se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- On a des sandwichs au poste.

\- Oh…

Il jeta encore un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de pousser un lourd soupir.

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon… Vous êtes tous des traîtres d'abord, vous vous liguez contre moi ! Je me vengerai, soyez-en sûrs ! D'ailleurs, Papa, je veux double dose de cookies ! Et des muffins ! Et…

La porte se referma dans son dos, coupant court à sa liste de sucreries. L'adolescent fit la moue et se retourna pour voir que Derek s'était légèrement détendu depuis qu'ils étaient dehors. Boudeur, il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou avant de rejoindre sa Jeep où Scott l'attendait en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête de faire ta drama-queen…

\- Je te proute toi.

\- Tu l'as au moins vu, ton chéri. Et puis au poste, il pourra passer un moment au chaud. Et manger quelque chose. Tu fais confiance à ton père pour prendre soin de lui, non ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de démarrer la voiture. Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à chez lui, ses dents mâchonnant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Une fois affalés sur le canapé du salon, Scott s'étira longuement, expirant bruyamment l'air contenu dans ses poumons, et donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Déstresse mon vieux, ça peut être une bonne chose au final, si Mrs Pastry réalise qu'il la protège, elle sera sans doute plus généreuse avec lui.

\- Mouais…

\- Et puis, si ton père lui pose quelques questions, il devra sans doute ouvrir un dossier et noter certains renseignements…

A cette idée, l'adolescent se redressa comme un ressort, les yeux écarquillés, et son meilleur ami poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'il le bouscula. Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu penser à ça tout seul ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça.

\- … Tu penses qu'ils vont en avoir encore pour longtemps ?

\- Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieusement ? Allume ta console et va nous chercher un jeu. Ton père aura intérêt à me remercier pour te tenir occupé pendant ce temps...

La voix de Scott était boudeuse, mais le petit sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres ne le rendait pas très crédible. Stiles se contenta de le frapper en plein visage avec un coussin avant de se lever pour allumer la télé et lancer sa console vidéo, jetant l'une des manettes à son meilleur ami. Mais ouais, si Scotty n'avait pas été là, avec lui, il aurait peut-être harcelé son père de messages jusqu'à son retard. Probablement. Sans aucun doute, en fait.

Il demanderait à son père de l'inviter pour une soirée pizza. A ses frais.

Ramenant un énorme paquet de bonbons au passage, il s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé, les pieds croisés sur la table, sa manette entre les mains, et un marshmallow gonflant sa joue.

\- Prêt pour ta raclée ?

...

Au final, ils jouèrent pendant plus de trois heures, jusqu'à ce que Scott s'endorme sur leur canapé et que Stiles appelle Mélissa pour qu'elle vienne récupérer son fils. Une fois son meilleur ami parti, l'adolescent avait tenté de s'occuper devant un film, mais sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de trembler et il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Il avait déjà pris deux cachets d'Aderall pour éviter de partir en tachycardie et commandé du chinois en livraison, incapable de se concentrer sur la cuisine.

Et son père ne répondait toujours pas à ses sms !

Un crissement de pneus sur les graviers le fit bondir, et Stiles courut ouvrir la porte à son père. L'homme soupira lourdement en retirant le blouson de son uniforme. Il détacha le holster de son aisselle, retira les balles de son arme avant de la ranger dans le tiroir du meuble d'entrée et se pencha pour défaire ses lacets. Stiles poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeez, Papa quoi ! Agis comme un adulte responsable et arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique !

\- Laisse-moi souffler juste… deux minutes, d'accord ? Tu pourras ensuite me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Deux minutes.

\- Très bien.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour ne pas insister trop lourdement sur le moment et partit chercher une bière dans la cuisine, écoutant son père s'affaler dans le canapé. Après avoir compté jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix – et vérifié trois fois le contenu de chaque placard pour s'occuper les mains – Stiles revint dans le salon pour offrir la canette au Shérif et sauta dans le fauteuil en face, faisant tambouriner ses doigts sur l'accoudoir.

\- Cent vingt cinq secondes. Je t'ai même laissé du rab.

\- Trop aimable. Vas-y, je t'écoute…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de voyous ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plutôt ? Mrs Pastry ne va avoir aucun problème, pas vrai ? Et Derek ? Parce que Derek ne ferait de mal à personne ! Il grogne beaucoup mais il ne mord pas ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où est-ce qu'il dormait ? Ou pourquoi il s'est retrouvé à la rue ? Sa famille ne devrait pas être à sa recherche ? Tu as pu lui donner à manger au fait ? Tu as dit qu'il y avait des sand…

\- Ok, respire fiston. On va déjà commencer par celles-ci, ok ?

Stiles referma brusquement la bouche et son père en profita pour avaler une gorgée de bière.

\- Bien. Même si je sais que tu pries pour ça tous les soirs, je n'ai pas à te raconter ce sur quoi je travaille. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, aucun de tes amis n'est concerné.

\- Oh. Cool.

\- Mrs Pastry va très bien également, elle a été un peu secouée par ce qu'on lui a raconté, mais maintenant que Derek Hale nous a donné une bonne description, on va pouvoir agir. Donc, pas la peine de vouloir monter la garde devant chez elle. Derek s'en occupait très bien.

\- Il…

\- On l'a simplement ramené au poste pour qu'il nous explique calmement la situation. On lui a offert un café et un panini. On a ouvert un dossier à son nom, on a noté la description des types et je l'ai raccompagné. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Où ça ?

Le Shérif hésita une seconde, puis soupira et se frottant le front.

\- La vieille maison Hale.

\- La grande bâtisse à moitié brûlée jamais reconstruite, dans laquelle on se faufilait gamin pour se foutre la trouille le soir d'Halloween ? Cette baraque là ?

Seul un regard blasé lui répondit, et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais c'est pas un endroit où on peut vivre ça !

\- Pas plus que dans la rue…

\- Elle est dangereuse, Papa ! Vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as engueulé quand on allait y jouer avec Scott…

\- Stiles.

\- Mais… !

\- C'est chez lui. Je sais, qu'elle est dangereuse, et que tu t'inquiètes, mais c'est sa maison. C'est tout ce qu'il a ici.

Stiles poussa un gémissement, dépité par le ton raisonnable de son père. Il se souvenait très bien de l'état du – presque – manoir Hale la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds… La plupart des murs porteurs étaient encore debout, mais noircis par les flammes, et les planchers s'effondraient par endroit. Sans compter la tonne de poussière et de toiles d'araignée qui s'y était accumulée. Le jeune homme s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil en grognant.

\- T'as appris d'autres choses ?

\- Tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, mais ton petit-copain n'est pas un grand bavard.

\- Ce n'est PAS mon petit-copain ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

L'homme se contenta de ricaner, portant une nouvelle fois sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Je n'y verrai aucun problème, tu sais. Garçon ou fille… le principal c'est que tu sois heureux.

\- Tu… détournes totalement la conversation là.

\- Ecoute. Je lui ai proposé de passer au poste quand il le voudrait. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à accepter mon aide… C'est en quelque sorte ta spécialité ça.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Difficile de contredire ça. Mais au moins, il était un minimum rassuré. Derek avait pu manger un – quasiment – vrai repas, et il avait un endroit où se réfugier en cas de pluie. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, loin de là, surtout avec l'hiver qui arrivait de plus en plus, mais il avait bon espoir de le sortir de là d'ici quelques temps. Mais il y avait encore une chose qui le dérangeait...

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eu l'air aussi mal à l'aise quand il m'a vu ? Bon ok, je peux comprendre que c'est jamais super de se faire interroger par des flics, mais quand je suis arrivé, on aurait limite dit qu'il se mettait à paniquer !

A sa grande surprise, son père éclata de rire.

\- Visiblement, Monsieur-je-suis-incapable-de-me-taire-pendant-dix-minutes, tu as dit beaucoup de choses à ce jeune homme... Excepté le fait que j'étais Shérif, et pas un adjoint. Derek ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il a tenu à m'assurer qu'il ne t'avait jamais entraîné dans quoi que ce soit et que tu étais celui qui revenait sans cesse.

\- Ah.

\- La prochaine fois, penses-y.

\- Pourquoi, tu m'autorises à aller fouiner pour trouver un nouveau sans-abri et faire les choses bien cette fois-ci ?

\- Ne commence pas, garçon.

Stiles sourit et se releva pour aller chercher leur repas, avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son père pour allumer la télé. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour être confortable, et l'adolescent se blottit un peu plus dans le câlin.

\- Quand la maison Hale a brûlé, j'ai été appelé là-bas. Je les connaissais pas mal, Talia était avocate et on a travaillé sur deux ou trois affaires ensemble. Derek était un bon garçon, un peu arrogant et buté, mais pas méchant. J'ai retrouvé un peu ce gamin. Donc crois-moi, ce qui lui arrive m'ennuie tout autant que toi. Et si je peux l'aider, je le ferai sans hésiter. Alors essaie de faire les choses bien, d'accord ?

\- Tu sais, présenté comme ça, on dirait que tu me donnes ta bénédiction pour fréquenter quelqu'un.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Stiles se redressa avec une exclamation outrée, arrachant un rire à son père qui le ramena rapidement contre lui pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa faire en ronchonnant, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller qu'en s'arrangeant, maintenant qu'il avait tout le commissariat de Beacon Hill dans la poche – bon, il avait juste son père, mais c'était la même chose !

Il allait trouver un moyen de ramener Derek dans un endroit sûr. Et pourquoi pas en apprendre plus sur lui et sa situation...

...

Stiles s'installa dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria, calant son dos contre le mur pour laisser de la place à Scott et Allison. La jolie brune lui sourit gentiment... avant de claquer sa main sur son plateau pour l'empêcher de le bouger. Immédiatement, le jeune homme avala sa salive et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je te jure, Alli, j'ai rien fait, c'est la faute de Scott de toute façon, c'est toujours lui qui...

\- Hey ! Faux frère !

\- Respire, Stiles, je veux juste qu'on discute tous les deux...

\- Ouais bien c'est bien ça qui me fait peur... Sérieusement, Scotty, qu'est-ce que t'as encore été raconter à ta copine, je me tenais tranquille moi d'abord...

Les deux autres esquissèrent une moue sceptique, mais Allison retira sa main pour poser son menton dans sa paume et le fixa sérieusement.

\- Donc... Derek Hale.

\- Quoi Derek ? Tu le connais ? Il t'a parlé ? Je sais que ton père est ultra protecteur mais tu sais c'est un brave type, il fait de mal à personne, il a aidé Mrs Pastry alors vraiment il ne crée pas de problèmes et...

\- Je vois ce que tu disais, Scott.

Stiles s'interrompit brusquement. La jeune fille l'observait avec un petit sourire amusé, alors que Scott essayait d'étouffer son fou rire derrière sa main. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu vois, je savais que c'était ta faute si elle me sautait dessus comme ça !

\- Premièrement, le seul sur lequel je saute, c'est mon petit-copain...

\- TROP D'INFOS ! IMAGE MENTALE !

\- … et deuxièmement... tu réalises que ça fait plus d'un mois que tu ne parles plus que de lui ?

Le jeune homme referma brusquement la bouche. Quoi ? Non, pas que de lui, la preuve, il avait eu une conversation passionnante avec Scotty sur les jeux vidéo par plus tard qu'hie... lund... bon, d'accord, la semaine dernière peut-être. Ou celle d'avant. Mais ils discutaient de plein de choses ! Tout le temps ! C'était simplement qu'en ce moment, c'était le sujet qui tournait le plus dans sa tête, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- C'est juste que c'est le seul truc intéressant qui se passe ici en ce moment, c'est normal que j'en parle !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant depuis le temps, j'aime bien fouiner et surveiller ce qu'il se passe ici, d'ailleurs ça rend mon père complètement dingue. C'est tout. Juste de la curiosité.

\- Et le fait que Derek soit incroyablement séduisant n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

Stiles plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux alors que Scott se tournait vers sa copine, bouche bée. Allison leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- On se calme, les garçons, c'était une simple observation. Le style « ténébreux » n'est pas trop mon genre, et je suis parfaitement heureuse avec ce que j'ai.

Presque immédiatement, le visage de son petit-ami s'illumina et il noua ses doigts aux siens, penchant la tête pour presser un baiser dans son cou. Stiles fit une grimace exagérée. Bon, ok, il était content pour eux. Ils étaient vraiment un couple super mignon et très assorti, mais… sérieusement, au bout d'un an, ils pourraient lui épargner de tenir la chandelle chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble ? La jeune fille rougit légèrement au geste affectueux avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Donc, vraiment aucun rapport avec son physique.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ça en aurait un, hein ?

\- Stiles.

Oh seigneur, si même Scotty se mettait à le regarder d'un air aussi sérieux, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge… Avec un énorme soupir désespéré, l'adolescent croisa les bras sur la table pour y enfouir son visage.

\- J'en sais rien, ok ? C'est juste… Il me poursuit !

\- En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui le poursuis actuellement, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Oh ça va hein, je suis au courant... Ça craint à mort là quand même... J'ai l'impression d'être un véritable stalker ! Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ! Même _mon père_ me fait des remarques, alors que d'habitude j'arrive super bien à l'embobiner pour ce genre de choses et…

\- Ou tu penses l'embobiner.

\- … il a menacé de m'enlever ma radio de police qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai – _merci pour ton intervention indispensable Scotty_ – sous prétexte que je surveille trop les communications au cas où il y aurait un problème avec Derek alors que je ne le surveille même pas ! Je sais que c'est un grand garçon et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un ange gardien ou d'une connerie de ce genre, mais je sais pas, c'est juste que j'aime pas le savoir là-bas mais c'est une foutue tête de mule et je ne sais pas comment l'aider alors que…

\- Hey, hey, Stiles, stop !

La main de son meilleur ami se posa sur son front pour repousser sa tête de ses bras, interrompant son débit de plus en plus accéléré. Stiles prit une grande inspiration, la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait à avaler l'air, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Scott le fixait d'un air inquiet, et même Allison semblait soucieuse, et non plus amusée comme en arrivant. Il se frotta le visage à deux mains pour reprendre ses esprits et leur adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Désolé. Je me prends un peu la tête avec toute cette histoire.

\- On a vu. Tu sais… que ça nous pose aucun problème si tu craques pour un mec, pas vrai ?

\- Mais je sais même pas si je craque pour lui !

\- Attends, t'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

Stiles se contenta de grogner. _Il ne savait pas_ , ok ? Derek était clairement canon, ça il fallait être complètement stupide ou aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Même avec sa barbe de plus en plus importante et ses fringues en piteux état. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de s'arrêter juste au physique. Sauf que même s'il ne le connaissait pas _vraiment_ il y avait clairement un _truc_. Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était en train de craquer !

Scott finit par lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule et poussa son plateau vers lui.

\- Mange, on va continuer à en parler dehors, on commence à attirer pas mal de monde.

Effectivement, plusieurs de leurs camarades avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction, intrigués par son manège. Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance un peu plus légère, Allison enchaînant immédiatement sur le dernier film qu'elle avait été voir avec des amies. Stiles dévora son burger élastique – la cuisine du self n'était pas franchement la meilleure du monde, mais il était encore un adolescent et il avait _faim_. Lorsque la cloche sonna la première reprise des cours, Allison les quitta avec un dernier sourire. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe, mais son option reprenait toujours plus tôt.

Scott en profita pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux gradins vides du stade, lançant son sac par terre pour pouvoir s'allonger sur l'un des bancs. Stiles s'installa juste un rang au-dessus de lui, balançant ses pieds dans la planche de bois pour emmerder son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper l'une de ses chevilles.

\- Bon. Explique-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête maintenant.

\- Scott…

\- Je veux juste t'aider, ok ? Je sais que j'ai tendance à ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe sous mon nez, mais là c'était quand même trop gros pour que j'ignore ça.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon…

Stiles soupira et dégagea son pied pour reprendre ses mouvements, incapable de rester immobile. Scott se tourna tant bien que mal vers lui, calant un bras sous sa tête.

\- Derek te plaît.

\- Il _m'intrigue_ , nuance.

\- ET il te plaît.

\- Possible.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui fais pas comprendre ?

Le jeune homme ricana et écarta les bras. Son meilleur ami attendit quelques secondes dans le silence, avant d'hausser un sourcil perplexe.

\- Mais encore… ?

\- T'as vu comment je suis foutu ? Aucune chance. Pour lui, je suis juste le petit emmerdeur qui le harcèle pour le gaver de sucreries.

\- Mec… Crois-moi, si tu l'emmerdais tant que ça, il te l'aurait vite fait comprendre. Je te rappelle qu'il a fait fuir les cinq types que ton père a fini par arrêter et mettre aux travaux d'intérêt général. Alors qu'il te laisse venir depuis des semaines sans rien dire.

\- Sans rien dire… T'es vraiment avec moi parfois ?

\- Ok, il râle beaucoup, il grogne, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit… Il aboie beaucoup, mais il ne mord pas.

\- Mouais…

\- Je pense qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise. Vu sa situation, on peut comprendre, non ?

Stiles acquiesça lentement, le regard rivé sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses comme ça… En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en relations amoureuses. Il avait déjà embrassé une fille un peu ivre lors d'une soirée, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin. Il était le bon copain, le type un peu bizarre, incapable de rester tranquille et fana de comics. Pas l'homme de leurs rêves. Et s'il avait parfois jeté un coup d'œil dans les vestiaires après les entraînements…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se frotter rageusement la tête.

\- Tu m'embrouilles encore plus, Scotty !

\- Mais non, mais non. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir pour son ton amusé avant de joindre ses mains devant son menton dans une supplique.

\- On arrête là ? Je caille !

\- C'est bon, on rentre… Mais tu promets de réfléchir à ça ? Tenter un truc avec Hale ?

\- … Okay.

\- Bien !

Scott se redressa rapidement, ramassa son sac et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils rentrèrent rapidement, le bout des doigts déjà engourdi par l'air froid, et se calèrent dans la bibliothèque pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Stiles ouvrit son manuel d'histoire sans grande conviction, encore préoccupé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Scott était presque son frère et même s'il était parfois d'une incroyable naïveté – il avait mis presque six mois avant de sortir avec Allison alors que toute la ville savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre! – il lui faisait confiance. Et puis, ça devait de plus en plus difficile de se convaincre qu'il ne se passait rien avec le sans-abri.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux et il grogna. Il commençait à en avoir assez de se prendre la tête là-dessus… Il lui suffisait de continuer à aider Derek, et d'observer comment il agissait face à lui ! En attendant, il avait un contrôle à réviser !

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oui, j'aime Scott the best friend, et je pense que vous allez l'aimer encore plus dans ce chapitre !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

La jambe de Stiles tremblait nerveusement, et il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de suivre son cours de sciences. Son regard était rivé sur les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur le bitume de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, alors que les branches sans feuilles des arbres s'agitaient violemment. Cela faisait une heure que le temps s'était brusquement dégradé et il était sûr que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Son père lui avait envoyé un sms quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas immédiatement après ses heures, étant donné la situation. Scott l'observa d'un air inquiet et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe.

\- Hey... ça va ?

\- Hmm.

\- Tu crois que Hale a trouvé un coin pour s'abriter ?

Super Scott. Il avait toujours eu un don pour deviner ce qui le tracassait. Stiles se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mordillant son pouce sans cesser de regarder la pluie qui tombait. Harris fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour les réprimander sèchement... quand la voix du directeur, grésillant à travers les haut-parleurs, l'interrompit.

\- _Suite aux conditions météorologiques qui ne cessent de se dégrader, une alerte à la tempête a été déclenchée sur Beacon Hills._ _Tous les élèves sont invités à rentrer chez eux dès maintenant et à se barricader solidement. N'oubliez pas de garder une radio allumée pour vous tenir au courant de l'évolution des événements. Les cours de demain sont également annulés, et devraient reprendre en toute logique lundi matin. Rentrez bien et soyez prudents sur la route !_

Stiles n'avait même pas attendu la fin du message pour commencer à ranger ses affaires, comme la plupart de ses camarades. Une fois la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, il releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, préoccupé.

\- Ça va aller toi ? Tu veux venir à la maison ? Ta mère doit être bloquée à l'hôpital au cas où, j'aime pas te savoir tout seul…

\- Allison vient de me proposer de rentrer avec elle, son père ne me mettra pas à la porte. Je commence à l'apprivoiser ! Et toi ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? Vu le temps, ça ne posera pas de problème je pense…

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, mon père a bientôt fini son service. Et Chris me fait vraiment trop peur ! Va papouiller ta copine pour lui faire oublier la tempête va, et embrasse-la pour moi.

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain.

Il lui donna une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule, vaguement coupable à l'idée de lui mentir. Mais même s'il adorait Allison, parfois il en avait un peu assez de tenir la chandelle. Et il était trop préoccupé pour faire semblant de ne pas voir leurs regards énamourés. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il agita la main en direction de son meilleur ami qui montait dans le 4x4 noir de son « futur beau-père ». Stiles rejoignit sa jeep en courant, la capuche de son sweat ramené sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie battante.

Il claqua la portière derrière lui et tourna la clé de contact, priant pour que son moteur ne soit pas déjà noyé. La voiture trembla, toussa, mais finit par démarrer, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à son conducteur. Manquerait plus qu'il ait à rentrer à pied par ce temps ! Il sortit prudemment du parking, phares allumés et essuie-glaces à pleine vitesse, et prit la route qui menait jusqu'à chez lui... avant de faire brusquement demi-tour sur le bitume, les mains serrées sur le volant et les mâchoires crispées.

\- Et puis merde !

La boulangerie était sûrement fermée vu le temps. Stiles priait pour que Derek soit au seul endroit auquel il pensait, avant d'attaquer la tournée des commerces de la ville : l'ancienne demeure des Hale. En espérant pour que le sentier dans la forêt soit encore praticable… Les balais sur son pare-brise peinaient à évacuer la pluie qui continuait de tomber de plus en plus fort et le tambourinement sur le toit de sa Jeep le rendait nerveux.

Heureusement, il réussit à rejoindre le manoir brûlé sans trop de mal – Scott pouvait bien se moquer de « son vieux tas de ferraille », lui au moins avait des roues capables de passer les passages boueux sans s'enliser – et se gara devant le porche en ruines. Il descendit de la voiture sans couper le moteur, de peur de ne plus pouvoir repartir, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers le rideau de gouttes.

\- DEREK !

Le vent soufflait trop fort pour qu'il puisse s'entendre, et il jura plusieurs fois en rejoignant l'entrée. Il n'y avait plus de porte pour protéger la maison des intempéries et il pleuvait même à l'intérieur. Les murs et le sol étaient noircis, même après toutes ses années, et l'eau qui ruisselait dessus donnait un aspect vraiment lugubre à la pièce.

\- DEREK !

Et sa voix qui résonnait malgré la tempête n'arrangeait pas le tableau. Inquiet, il observa le plancher au-dessus de sa tête, troué à certains endroits, qui vibrait sous les rafales de vent. Oh seigneur, et si Derek avait été tué par une chute de planche ? Sa gorge se serra de nervosité et il plaça ses mains en porte-voix pour donner plus de puissance à ses appels.

\- DEREK, BORDEL !

\- S... Stiles ?

Stiles en aurait pleuré de soulagement. La voix était encore plus rauque que d'habitude, à peine audible avec le vent, mais il y avait une silhouette qui bougeait sous l'escalier délabré – en un seul morceau, Dieu merci. L'adolescent se précipita vers lui. Derek était complètement trempé, presque noyé dans ses vêtements gorgés d'eau. Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à le regarder. L'homme était brûlant. On n'était pas sensé irradier de chaleur alors qu'il devait faire moins de 10°C, pas vrai ? Et son regard était complètement flou, et peinait à rester fixé sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Nan mais t'es complètement MALADE de rester là par un temps pareil ?! T'aurais pas pu aller en ville ! Ok, les gens sont cons, mais y en a quand même qui t'auraient ouvert la porte !

\- Tu...

\- Allez mon grand, bouge-toi un peu, je te laisse pas tout seul dans un coin pareil. Tu viens chez moi.

\- Non...

\- C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix, sourwolf. Tu bouges ton cul de là et tu grimpes dans ma Jeep. Et interdiction de critiquer ma chérie, compris ?! Elle est très bien comme elle est !

Mais Derek se contenta de grogner, dodelinant de la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la maintenir droite. Stiles jura une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules. Il le hissa difficilement debout, tituba un instant sous son poids – c'est qu'il pesait lourd, l'animal ! – avant de le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture. L'autre se laissa faire, bougeant mollement les jambes pour accompagner ses mouvements, et poussa un soupir quand il fut installé sur le siège passager.

Stiles courut se remettre au volant et augmenta aussitôt le chauffage, mouillé jusqu'aux os, et claquant des dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il haïssait le vent quand il pleuvait ! Il attacha soigneusement Derek, avant de boucler rapidement sa ceinture et de faire marche arrière. Un premier coup de tonnerre retentit, alors que l'orage n'avait pas encore éclaté depuis le début de la pluie, et il se mordit la langue. Si le temps ne s'améliorait pas, son père n'allait définitivement pas rentrer de la nuit.

La propriété des Hale n'était pas très loin de chez lui, et il réussit à rentrer sans complications. La chaleur de l'habitacle semblait avoir un peu réveillé Derek et il participa un peu plus à sa descente de voiture, même s'il continuait à s'appuyer de tout de son poids sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma dans leur dos. Même s'ils pouvaient toujours entendre la pluie et le vent dehors, l'ambiance familière de la maison le rassurait, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Allez big guy, à la douche maintenant ! Bien chaude celle-ci, ça va te faire du bien ! Nan mais t'es complètement dingue d'être resté là-bas, sérieux, t'aurais pu y rester ! Heureusement que je suis venu à ton secours ! Super Stiles à l'action... J'aurais fait un super héros génial, tu sais ? Même sans super pouvoirs ! Un peu comme Batman !

Un nouveau grognement le fit glousser et il traîna Derek jusqu'à la salle de bain pour le laisser glisser contre le mur. L'homme repoussa sa main et reposa sa tête contre le carrelage, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que... tu fous ?

\- Je fais chauffer l'eau, Einstein. Enfin, pas trop non plus, on va éviter le choc thermique, tu augmenteras la température au fur et à mesure, ok ?

\- Hmm...

\- Y a du savon et du shampoing dans le coin, si tu veux et... ah euh...

Stiles rougit brusquement et se gratta la nuque, nerveux.

\- Tu... penses que tu vas être capable de le faire tout seul ou... ? 'fin, tu pourrais garder ton boxer et... Je voudrais pas que tu t'assommes dans ma salle de bains, hein, ça la ferait mal alors que je suis venu te chercher...

\- Ça ira.

A la mention de la douche, Derek semblait avoir eu un regain d'énergie et observait la cabine avec des yeux brillants. Bon, peut-être que c'était l'effet de la fièvre aussi... mais il pouvait comprendre que l'idée d'une vraie douche devait lui plaire. Stiles hésita encore un instant, avant d'acquiescer et sortir des serviettes propres d'un placard.

\- Je vais aller te chercher des affaires sèches, tu peux prendre ton temps, ok ? On est en sécurité ici. Je vais nous faire chauffer un truc aussi. J'ai la dalle !

Derek acquiesça vaguement, et l'adolescent attrapa une autre serviette pour lui avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement dans le couloir, abandonnant ses vêtements en un tas trempé dans un coin pour éviter de trop mouiller la maison. Grelottant en caleçon, il frotta vigoureusement la serviette sur ses cheveux en rejoignant sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un jogging confortable, un Tshirt et un pull chaud. Farfouillant au fond de son armoire, il sortit une deuxième tenue propre ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement, les joues rougissant à nouveau. Mais bon, il avait un mec à poil dans sa salle de bains quand même !

Redescendant, il donna un coup contre la porte avant de l'entrouvrir et déposer les vêtements sur le lavabo. L'eau coulait déjà, et il pouvait entendre le frottement de ses mains contre sa peau. Une bouffée de chaleur finit de le réchauffer complètement et il se dépêcha de ressortir. Bon. Peut-être que Scott avait raison et que son obsession dépassait un peu la simple charité chrétienne...

Avant de se lancer dans la cuisine, Stiles fouilla les poches de son jean pour récupérer son portable. Glissant son pouce sur l'écran, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les cinq appels manqués de son père, et composa immédiatement son numéro. Le Shérif décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- _Stiles ?_

\- Papa ? Y a un problème ? Tu vas bien ?

\- _Bon sang, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question ! Tu n'étais pas à la maison quand j'ai appelé, et impossible de te joindre ! Et tu n'étais pas avec Scott, j'ai croisé les Argent ! Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?_

\- Désolé, j'ai fait un détour...

\- _Un détour ? Avec la tempête ? Tu trouves que j'ai pas déjà assez de cheveux blancs pour mon âge ?_

\- Je... suis allé chercher Derek Hale. Il est à la maison là.

Le vent qui soufflait derrière l'empêchait d'entendre correctement tout ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil, mais il était persuadé d'avoir entendu son père pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- _J'allais partir le chercher, mais s'il est déjà à la maison…_

\- Je t'aime.

Son père était décidément génial.

\- _Dans quel état il est ?_

\- Vraiment… hot.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- Euh non ! Je veux dire, il a de la fièvre, il est chaud, c'est tout !

\- _Bien sûr._

\- Tu penses rentrer dans combien de temps ?

\- _On a un arbre qui est tombé avec le vent et qui s'est pris dans des fils électriques au-dessus de la nationale, et je pense que c'est que le début. Donc pas avant très tard dans la nuit, ou au petit matin._

\- D'accord, je te laisserai un truc dans le frigo. Sois prudent.

\- _Promis._

Il raccrocha comme un de ses adjoints l'appelait. Stiles glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards. Avec l'adrénaline, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à beaucoup manger, même s'il avait faim, et puis l'estomac de Derek ne supporterait peut-être pas de reprendre un régime normal dans l'immédiat. Un peu flemmard, il sortit une soupe lyophilisée et un paquet de biscottes, avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire.

Un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retourna brusquement, le cœur tambourinant. Mais ce n'était que Derek qui sortait de la douche en fronçant les sourcils, torse nu et un T-shirt rayé bleu et orange à la main.

\- Bordel, tu m'as fichu la frousse ! Préviens la prochaine fois que tu sors ! Et tu te fous de moi, tu comptes sérieusement attraper la mort en te baladant comme ça ?

\- Trop petit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton T-shirt. Trop petit.

Stiles sentit ses joues s'embraser et repoussa ce qu'il avait sortit pour leur dîner.

\- Le mec il est fiévreux et il se préoccupe de la taille de son T-shirt quoi… Et puis d'abord c'est pas juste, comment est-ce qu'il a pu se tailler des abdos comme ça, hein ?

Il brandit un index menaçant devant le visage de Derek qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil amusé.

\- Retourne dans la salle de bains, homme des cavernes, je vais t'en chercher un autre. Et t'as intérêt à mettre ce sweat en suivant ! Et on va essayer de s'occuper un peu de ta barbe, histoire de te redonner figure humaine.

Cette fois-ci, Derek passa une main songeuse sur la broussaille qui ornait son menton. Son regard était un peu plus vif après la douche, mais il semblait toujours vaciller un peu. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, et l'attrapa par le coude pour le ramener dans la salle de bains, avant de ramener un autre T-shirt – le plus grand de son armoire. Malgré cela, le tissu se tendit sur la musculature de l'homme et Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois. Définitivement pas de la charité chrétienne…

\- Bon ben j'ai pas plus grand, alors tu vas faire avec. Le sweat devrait mieux t'aller. Assieds-toi sur les toilettes aussi, je vais m'occuper de ta barbe !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Quoi, tu veux franchement garder ça ? Je vais pas te raser de près, hein, chuis pas suicidaire, juste raccourcir le tout, mais ça t'empêche pas de la laisser repousser après ! Je t'aurai bien laissé faire, mais je pense pas que t'aies les mains assez sûres pour utiliser une lame aussi près de ta gorge…

\- Non. Pourquoi tu fais… tout ça. La douche. Les fringues.

\- T'aurais préféré que je laisse dehors ? Et de toute façon, si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon père se serait pointé lui-même pour te sortir de cette baraque à coup de pieds dans le cul. Et crois-moi, avec moi, il a eu de l'entraînement !

Derek ne répondit rien, finissant de s'habiller avant de s'installer. L'adolescent fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air satisfait et attrapa la tondeuse dans l'un des placards. Il la brancha, se tourna vers son invité… et se mordit la langue. Ça, par contre, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas entièrement réfléchi… Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa sa main contre la mâchoire de Derek pour incliner son visage vers l'arrière et dégager son cou.

\- Bon… T'as confiance, hein ?

\- Non.

\- Hey ! Je te rase pas au couteau non plus !

Seul un sourire amusé lui répondit et l'autre ferma les yeux. Stiles était presque déçu de ne plus pouvoir voir ses incroyables iris, mais d'un autre côté… Il arriverait sûrement mieux à se concentrer s'il ne le fixait pas à 15cm de son propre visage. Avec une dernière grande inspiration, il alluma la machine et rapprocha la tête de la gorge de Derek. Les premiers poils tombèrent en silence et l'adolescent se détendit au fur et à mesure. Sa main se faisait un peu plus sûre pour lui bouger la tête, veillant à obtenir un résultat le plus homogène possible.

Les contours du visage de Derek se révélaient comme sa barbe fournie disparaissait, laissant juste quelques millimètres recouvrir ses joues et sa mâchoire. Stiles sentit sa gorge s'assécher. L'autre l'attirait déjà quand il ressemblait à un bûcheron des cavernes préhistoriques, mais maintenant qu'il retrouvait figure humaine... _Glups._

Lorsqu'il éteignit la tondeuse, Derek ne broncha pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Le plus jeune se sentait un peu déconnecté. Il leva la main pour épousseter son sweat – s'il avait réfléchi deux secondes, il lui aurait mis une serviette autour du cou. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa gorge pour continuer à enlever les poils tombés, frôlant doucement la peau, avant de glisser sur sa joue. Le sans-abri se contenta de frissonner et pencha la tête en avant. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive… avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa peau était trop chaude, et il pouvait entendre sa respiration siffler en passant dans sa gorge.

Merde. Sa fièvre remontait. L'adolescent reposa la tondeuse et attrapa Derek par le coude pour l'obliger à se relever.

\- Hey mon vieux, tu peux pas rester là. On va aller t'installer plus confortablement, et puis ça serait pas mal que tu avales un truc aussi avant de prendre des médicaments… Et puis te réchauffer un peu, ok ?

\- Hm…

\- Tu restes avec moi, compris ? Nan parce que je vais pas réussir à te porter jusqu'au salon !

Seul un grognement lui répondit, mais l'homme se redressa légèrement et le suivit jusqu'au canapé ou il s'affala sans aucune grâce, les genoux traînants sur le sol et un bras tordu sous lui. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, avant de soulever ses jambes pour l'allonger correctement sur les coussins, tirant sur son biceps pour éviter qu'il ne se froisse un muscle. Derek s'agita vaguement, grommelant avec mauvaise humeur, mais poussa un soupir quand la couverture le recouvrit.

L'adolescent frotta ses paumes contre son pantalon, la bouche un peu sèche. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse à manger avant que l'autre ne s'endorme pour de bon. Il aurait bien allumé un feu aussi, mais vu le vent qui continuait de souffler, il allait éviter d'utiliser la cheminée. Monter le chauffage serait plus intelligent.

Et puis après… S'il passait la soirée à observer l'homme sur son canapé, c'était uniquement pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… Pas vrai ?

...

\- … Stiles... ? …. min faut te... au dos... Stiles... STILES !

L'adolescent sursauta violemment, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'écrouler au pied du fauteuil avec une exclamation de surprise. Le Shérif secoua la tête de désespoir et l'attrapa par le bras pour le hisser sur ses pieds.

\- C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, gamin, tu es trop mal installé... Ça va ?

\- Papa ? Euh ouais ouais, je... Attends, l'est quelle heure ?

\- Sept heures et demi, fiston. Tu peux monter te recoucher si tu veux.

\- Hmmm... Viens d'rentrer ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai dormi au poste pendant un moment, t'en fais pas.

\- 'Kay…

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?

\- Nan nan c'est b… DEREK !

Stiles vacilla à nouveau, mal réveillé, et son père raffermit sa prise sur son bras pour le stabiliser.

\- Ça va, il dort toujours. Calme-toi.

\- Ok, ok...

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller te recoucher ?

\- Non non, ça va aller, promis.

\- Bon... Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, d'accord ?

L'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil et de se frotter vigoureusement le visage pour mieux se réveiller. Derek était toujours dans son salon, emmitouflé dans la couverture et recroquevillé sur le canapé, comme s'il essayait de prendre le moins de place possible malgré sa carrure. Et Stiles n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qui avait pu le pousser à adopter une position pareille pour dormir.

Un peu plus alerte, il se rapprocha de l'autre homme pour poser une main sur son front. Encore chaud, mais il semblait avoir moins de fièvre qu'hier, c'était déjà ça... Derek remua avec un grognement au contact et le plus jeune retira ses doigts comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le sans-abri trembla un instant, puis se redressa en clignant des yeux, visiblement perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Hey. Bien dormi ?

\- S... Stiles ?

\- Bah ouais. Tu te souviens quand même d'hier soir ? Tu sais, la toute petite ridicule tempête de rien du tout qui a déclenché une _alerte_ dans toute la ville et que tu voulais t'obstiner à affronter tout seul dans la ruine familiale ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils... mais finit par hocher lentement la tête. Il repoussa la couverture et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, les épaules crispées.

\- Je vais... y aller...

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il pleut encore et de toute façon tu es malade !

\- Je vais rentrer.

Oh bon sang. Vu le regard dur et la mine renfermée que l'autre affichait, il fallait bien sûr qu'il soit buté comme un troupeau de mules – même si bon, d'accord, il s'en était déjà un peu douté, mais il avait espéré que vu les circonstances... Stiles poussa un gémissement de désespoir, quand une voix grave et ferme retentit dans son dos.

\- Tu laisses tes fesses là où elles sont, garçon. Je viens de rentrer chez moi après une nuit horrible et j'aimerai ne pas avoir déjà à te courir après pour te ramener ici par la peau du cou. De toute façon, on va bientôt manger.

Derek se figea avec un regard de bête traquée. Le Shérif se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine, un sourcil haussé et une poêle encore grésillante dans la main... et l'autre homme reposa son dos contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Stiles allait définitivement ériger un autel à la gloire de son père.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

L'autre lui lança un regard noir, avant de passer une main sur sa mâchoire.

\- ... Propre.

\- Oh. Ouais. C'est bien. Mais sinon, mal à la tête ? courbatures ? nausées ?

\- Ça va.

Le ton sec lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'il avait cru que les choses seraient plus simples une fois qu'il serait chez lui... Mais bon, il n'était arrivé que la veille ! Son père les rejoignit avec un plateau lourdement chargé, et déposa une tasse de café devant Derek.

\- Tiens, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Evite juste de laisser mon fils le prendre, crois-moi, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de voir Stiles sous l'emprise de la caféine.

\- Hey !

\- Tais-toi et bois ton jus de raisin.

L'adolescent gonfla les joues dans une moue boudeuse, mais attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait. Derek n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait de fixer le petit-déjeuner avec envie, une main crispée sur son estomac pour essayer de faire taire ses grondements.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

Le Shérif haussa les sourcils, la main tendue vers l'assiette de pancakes – Stiles en profita pour lui fourrer une pomme entre les doigts.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pas parce que vous êtes le shérif que vous devez vous sentir obligé de...

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment l'impression qu'on se sente obligés de faire quoique ce soit ?

Le brun referma la bouche avec un claquement de dents audible et rentra la tête entre les épaules.

\- Je vous sers à rien ici.

\- Sérieusement, Derek. Tout ce que je veux que tu fasses, dans l'immédiat, c'est que tu manges quelque chose, que tu avales un cachet et que tu retournes dormir. Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur. Et si tu es malade, tu as besoin de repos. C'est tout. Ok ?

Derek le regarda, tendu. Pendant un moment, Stiles crut qu'il allait les envoyer bouler, qu'il allait sortir en claquant la porte en leur hurlant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié... mais il se contenta de prendre une gorgée de café et d'attirer une assiette remplie d'œuf frit et de bacon sans rien ajouter. L'adolescent eut un large sourire avant de se jeter sur les pancakes.

\- Au chait, Pffapffa, y a pffas eu frop de 'égâts ch'te nuit ?

\- Stiles, combien de fois que je vais devoir te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. Pitié, y en a qui aimerait ne pas avoir l'appétit coupé.

\- Y a eu des dégâts avec la tempête ?

\- Pas mal oui. La moitié de la ville est sans électricité à cause des arbres tombés, et on a deux maisons qui ont été touchées. Les urgences ont été énormément sollicitées, mais heureusement, on n'a pas de victime à déplorer. Une grosse nuit, mais on a vu pire.

Stiles hocha la tête et continua de manger en écoutant son père détailler sa nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de surveiller Derek du coin de l'œil. Le brun avait ralentit le rythme, clignant lentement des paupières comme s'il s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, la tasse de café à la main sans la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le Shérif sembla le remarquer lui aussi puisqu'il reprit doucement le récipient pour lui glisser deux cachets dans la paume à la place.

\- Avale ça et rallonge-toi. On verra le reste quand tu auras les idées plus claires, ok ?

\- Je...

\- Derek.

Ah, le retour du ton de c'est-moi-le-père-ici-et-le-Shérif-de-la-ville-alors-tais-toi-et-fais-ce-qu'on-te-dit. Depuis le temps, Stiles était immunisé contre cette voix, mais Derek la découvrait pour la première fois depuis ce matin et en plus il était malade. Il se contenta d'avaler les médicaments et de se recoucher – ou plutôt, de s'effondrer – sur le canapé, déjà dans les vapes. L'adolescent s'essuya les mains – pleines de miettes et de sirop d'érable – avant de reprendre la couverture pour l'en recouvrir comme la veille.

Son père gloussa doucement en le voyant faire et il le fusilla du regard, le bout des oreilles rougissant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien.

\- Il est _malade_. C'est bien toi qui me dis toujours de me couvrir quand je suis malade !

\- Je sais, Stiles. Tu as eu les bons réflexes en le ramenant ici. Et au moins, il a une tête un peu plus présentable maintenant, même si une bonne coupe ne ferait pas de mal à ses cheveux.

Stiles acquiesça distraitement, les doigts le démangeant de passer dans les mèches sombres un peu trop longues. Il était mal. Mat... _Observer_ Derek la veille n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, en fait, parce que maintenant il avait du mal à se rappeler _pourquoi_ craquer pour lui n'était pas une bonne idée, malgré les encouragements de Scott. Et le sourire de son père. Et le regard presque exaspéré d'Allison quand il parlait du sans-abri. Et...

Pourquoi c'était pas une bonne idée déjà ?

L'adolescent se réinstalla dans son fauteuil avec un soupir désespéré.

\- Comment tu comptes faire pour qu'il reste ici, Papa ? Non, parce qu'il avait l'air plutôt pressé de partir...

\- Déjà, tant qu'il a de la fièvre, ce sera facile. Après... je pense que tu peux réussir à le convaincre bien mieux que moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, gamin.

Le Shérif haussa un sourcil moqueur et Stiles sentit avec horreur son rougissement s'étaler sur ses joues et son cou.

\- Je...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me posait pas de problème, tu sais. Et puis je pense que Derek t'aime bien.

\- Hein ?

\- Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus…

\- Et tu penses sincèrement que si c'était Scott qui était allé le chercher, il serait chez les McCall en ce moment ?

Le plus jeune grimaça. Oui, non, peut-être pas… mais Scott n'était pas le meilleur exemple non plus ! Il adorait son meilleur ami, mais même s'il avait un côté Saint Bernard, il n'était pas non plus le type le plus convainquant de la ville… Lui était juste obstiné, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il jeta un regard à Derek qui dormait profondément les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait envie de passer sa main sur son front pour effacer les rides qui se formaient. Peut-être que s'il disait à son père qu'il voulait juste vérifier sa température…

Mais le Shérif lui sauva la mise en se relevant et en prenant le plateau.

\- Je vais aller me recoucher, je vais devoir repartir au poste à midi pour aller aider à dégager les routes. Je peux te laisser t'occuper de notre… invité ?

\- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, je gère. Va te reposer.

\- Merci mon grand.

Il posa le plateau en équilibre sur un bras pour lui presser l'épaule et repartit dans la cuisine. Stiles déglutit nerveusement et se rapprocha du canapé pour s'agenouiller devant, croisant les bras sur le coussin de l'assise. Il entendit vaguement son père mettre en route le lave-vaisselle et monter l'escalier grinçant pour rejoindre sa chambre, entièrement focalisé sur le visage de Derek. Bon, il l'avait peut-être _légèrement_ scruté la veille mais...

Mais zut, voilà !

L'adolescent tendit la main pour passer son pouce sur les rides qui déformaient son front. Derek marmonna dans son sommeil, avant de pousser un soupir et de tourner la tête, frottant sa légère barbe contre la peau fine du poignet de Stiles. Celui-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement et se recula brusquement. Ah non mais c'était de la triche ça ! Les joues en feu, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'escalier pour vérifier que son père n'était pas descendu chercher quelque chose et l'avait surpris, mais personne.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se rapprocha à nouveau et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, dégageant quelques mèches de ses tempes couvertes de sueur. Il devrait appeler Scott, savoir s'il avait survécu à son futur beau-père et s'il avait pu rentrer chez lui en entier. Et il pourrait peut-être lui demander si sa mère pourrait passer, histoire d'examiner un peu Derek. Sa main s'enfonça un peu plus dans les cheveux sombres et le plus âgé laissa échapper un souffle soulagé.

Bon. Son coup de fil pouvait bien attendre, il était quand même très tôt…

* * *

 **Voilà, je pouvais pas laisser Derek dehors trop longtemps non plus...**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**On continue dans la lancée ! Restera, restera pas ?**

 **Oui, je suis nulle pour les entrées de chapitre, ça se voit...**

* * *

Mélissa était passée dans la matinée, simplement pour diagnostiquer une grippe et leur prescrire quelques médicaments pour Derek. Scott l'avait accompagnée pour prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, mais Stiles avait fini par le mettre à la porte après avoir supporté ses hurlements de rire pendant trente minutes quand il avait vu l'homme allongé sur son canapé. Certains avaient besoin de se reposer, bon sang ! Son père était reparti au poste depuis plus de deux heures, leur connexion internet avait rendu l'âme suite à la tempête et Stiles avait déjà relu toute sa collection de comics.

Et il s'ennuyait à mort depuis.

D'accord, regarder Derek avait été sympa – vraiment très sympa – mais entre la veille et ce matin, il aurait presque pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. Allumer sa console était tentant, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le réveiller s'il avait besoin de sommeil – même s'il avait hésité à le secouer pour le repas de midi. Affalé à l'envers sur son fauteuil, les pieds croisés sur le dossier et la nuque calée contre l'accoudoir, il pianotait furieusement sur son téléphone portable – dieu merci, le réseau passait toujours.

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Essaie de violer personne aujourd'hui, ton père est suffisamment occupé et Maman m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait personne de plus à l'hôpital..._

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Faux frère ! Je te signale que le seul qui aurait à s'inquiéter de sa vertu, c'est moi !_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Bien sûr_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _De la part d'un mec cloué au lit et terrorisé par ton Shérif de père_

 **De Scotty-chou :**

 _Je suis mort d'inquiétude pour toi_

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _T'es qu'un TRAÎTRE, tu sais ça ? Et je vais PAS sauter sur Derek, il est MALADE et il a besoin de REPOS espèce de PERVERS PSYCHOPATATE !_

 **De : Scotty-chou :**

 _Donc, s'il était en forme, tu lui sauterais dessus ?_

 **A : Scotty-chou :**

 _Je te HAIS !_

 **De : Scotty-chou :**

 _Mais nan, tu m'aimes. Et j'essaie juste de t'aider_

Stiles se contenta de grogner et reposa son téléphone, ignorant le bourdonnement du vibreur qui se déclenchait à intervalles réguliers. Scott n'était qu'un faux frère, de toute façon. Il voulait juste lui embrouiller l'esprit alors qu'il avait besoin de soutien ! L'adolescent poussa un soupir à réveiller les morts et se remit à observer le plafond avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je... m'em... merde...

\- Allume la télé alors.

Stiles sursauta violemment lorsque la voix rauque s'éleva, battant un instant des jambes dans l'air, avant de réussir à retrouver son équilibre et de se retourner sur son fauteuil. Derek l'observait, toujours allongé sur le canapé et recroquevillé dans la couverture, les yeux mi-clos un peu brouillés par la fièvre. Le haut de ses pommettes était rouge alors que le reste de son visage était un peu trop pâle, mais même malgré ça, il avait juste l'air... adorable.

\- Hey, Big Guy ! Tu dors plus ?

\- Faut croire...

Mais au lieu de faire un geste pour partir comme il l'avait fait le matin même, Derek se roula un peu plus en boule en refermant les yeux avec un grognement douloureux. Stiles se releva immédiatement pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et les cachets de Mélissa leur avait laissés pour les poser devant lui.

\- Tiens, ça devrait te faire du bien.

Le brun avala les médicaments sans poser de question et se rallongea, une main massant son front. Le plus jeune se balança un instant sur ses pieds, puis pris une grande inspiration.

\- C'est ok pour rester alors ? Jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri ? Tu vas pas t'enfuir si jamais je vais chercher des DVDs et de quoi grignoter ?

\- Je...

\- Nan parce que sinon, j'ai l'autorisation de mon père – enfin c'est pas vraiment une autorisation mais il sait que je sais où il planque son matériel à la maison et il est pas parti avec donc c'est comme une autorisation – pour aller chercher ses menottes et te garder ici autant qu'il le faudra !

Derek émit un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre la toux et le rire, mais Stiles campait fermement sur ses positions, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je blague pas.

\- Ça s'appelle un enlèvement...

\- M'en fous, chuis le fils du Shérif, chuis couvert.

\- Je peux... vraiment ?

\- Si je te le dis ! Faut que j'appelle mon père ? Non parce que je vais sérieusement le faire hein si c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Derek se contenta de grogner et ramena la couverture sur son visage pour échapper à la lumière crue du plafonnier. L'adolescent en profita pour courir à la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille de jus de fruit, deux verres et un paquet de biscuits secs. Pas sûr que l'autre soit en état de manger un vrai repas, mais il avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose… et puis il avait faim lui aussi ! Dans le salon, Derek n'avait pas bougé. Il s'arrêta pour éteindre la lumière principale, allumer la télé et une petite lampe dans un coin, pour ne pas que la luminosité de l'écran leur éclate les yeux – et rende son nouveau colocataire malade encore plus grincheux que jusqu'à présent.

\- Un Disney, ça te dit ? Ma mère me passait toujours ça quand j'étais malade, ça permet de pas trop réfléchir et puis de toute façon ce sont des intemporels donc tout le monde aime ça, c'est impossible de pas aimer Disney ! Et Star Wars. Et les films de super-héros. Mais ça fait trop de bruit alors je pense que c'est pas l'idéal pour toi, je te ferais voir les sagas une prochaine fois !

\- Hmm…

\- On commence par quoi ? T'as une préférence ?

\- Grmbl…

\- Ah j'ai trouvé ! Merci ! La Belle et la Bête, tu corresponds tout à fait au personnage !

La couverture se baissa et le brun le fusilla du regard. Stiles gloussa joyeusement avant de déguerpir dans sa chambre pour aller fouiller dans sa collection de DVD. Quand il redescendit à peine _deux minutes_ plus tard, Derek était assis sur le bord du canapé et essayait de se _lever_. Immédiatement, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu _fous_? Il me semble pourtant qu'on venait tout juste de voir le fait que tu n'allais PAS essayer de te faire la malle dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ! Je te jure, je suis plus rapide que toi en ce moment, je vais vraiment aller chercher ces menottes !

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel en se mettant debout, vacillant légèrement au changement de position.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bains.

\- Ah. Oui. Dans le couloir, la deuxième porte à ta gauche. Pas sûr que tu te souviennes du chemin d'hier…

Seul un grommellement lui répondit alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement. Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée – il avait quand même _très_ envie d'aller la fermer à clé, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas – mais se contenta d'insérer le film dans le lecteur. S'il voulait que l'autre lui fasse confiance, il allait devoir lui montrer que c'était réciproque… Même si quand Derek revint, presque dix minutes plus tard, il était à deux doigts d'aller défoncer la porte de la salle de bains pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas passé par la fenêtre. Ou par le conduit d'évacuation. On savait jamais.

Mais le brun se contenta de se réinstaller dans le canapé, la couverture sur les épaules, et les yeux un peu vitreux rivés sur l'écran. Stiles lui versa un verre de jus avant de la faire doucement glisser vers lui, l'air de rien. Il mourrait d'envie de le bombarder de questions – comment était-il arrivé dans la rue ? depuis combien de temps ? et comment était-il arrivé jusqu'à Beacon Hill ? et… – mais il se mordait la langue pour se retenir.

Les premières minutes du dessin animé s'écoulèrent, mais Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer dessus – de toute façon, il le connaissait par cœur alors… Sa jambe s'était remise à trembler, ses doigts pianotaient avec impatience sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et il pouvait sentir un tic nerveux déformer sa paupière. Merde. Il devait se tenir tranquille, mais… il avait oublié de prendre ses cachets ce matin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek qui fixait l'écran, son verre entre les mains, avant de se lever et de passer rapidement à la cuisine.

A son retour, Derek… Oh seigneur. Derek _fredonnait_ l'air de Belle, avachi contre le canapé et la tête posée sur le dossier. Ça y est, il délirait totalement. Vraiment inquiet, l'adolescent se rapprocha rapidement pour pouvoir poser sa main sur son front. Chaud, mais pas assez pour expliquer son état… Un effet secondaire des médicaments ? Mélissa l'avait drogué ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu chantes !

L'homme rougit encore plus et dégagea sa tête d'un mouvement agacé.

\- J'ai grandi avec trois filles.

\- Tu as été tellement torturé à coup de Disney que chaque parole est gravée dans ta mémoire, c'est ça ?

Le brun fit une moue boudeuse et hocha sèchement la tête. Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Bienvenu au club, sauf que pour moi c'était volontaire ! Et c'est Scott que j'ai torturé. Tu me ferais une place sur le canapé ? Le fauteuil est pas super confortable, et j'arrive pas à rester en place dessus… Promis j'essaierai de pas trop te déranger !

Le regard bleu-vert-gris-rouille-peu-importe de Derek l'observa avec méfiance.

\- Contagieux.

\- Pas grave, ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour pas retourner en cours lundi ! Vacances gratuites !

\- … T'es chez toi.

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se caler confortablement sur le canapé, les deux pieds croisés sur la table basse et les orteils s'agitant au rythme de la musique. Et si son coude était appuyé contre la hanche de Derek, c'était juste du hasard. Vraiment. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas l'air de le sentir, alors à quoi bon l'enlever…

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois et il le récupéra pour remonter l'historique de ses messages.

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Tu sais que quand je parlais de lui sauter dessus, je plaisantais quand même hein ? Pitié, dis-moi que vous êtes habillés tous les deux !_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Maman veut repasser ce soir et je veux pas sentir le sexe dans ton salon !_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Attends, tu boudes sérieusement là ?_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Stiles, mon cerveau m'envoie beaucoup trop d'images indésirables. Je suis traumatisé à vie. REPONDS !_

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Tu es un pervers, tu sais ça ? Je plains Allison. T'es cordialement invité à notre marathon Disney si tu t'emmerdes tant que ça pour imaginer ma vie sexuelle qui n'existe PAS_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Ok, je passerai demain, faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Et Allison s'est jamais plainte de mon côté pervers, crois-moi…_

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _YEURK !_

 _..._

Le reste du week-end se déroula à peu près de la même manière. Scott était arrivé le samedi matin avec un paquet de marshmallow dans la main, mais il s'était tenu tranquille toute la journée – visiblement, c'était beaucoup facile de taquiner Stiles quand le principal sujet de discussion n'était pas dans la même pièce. Derek n'avait pas beaucoup bougé. Le Shérif lui avait aménagé la chambre d'amis pour qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement, mais il passait quasiment tout son temps sur un coin du canapé, à somnoler ou à regarder la télé sans rien dire.

Et Stiles rongeait son frein. Il savait qu'il devait être patient. Son père lui avait dit. Scott lui avait. Bon sang, même Mélissa lui avait demandé de ne pas trop bousculer son patient ! Mais il n'était pas patient de toute façon, et ça faisait trois jours que Derek vivait chez eux et il ne lui avait même pas posé une seule question ! Et personne ne l'avait félicité pour ça !

Grommelant entre ses dents, il hissa son sac de cours sur une épaule et jeta un dernier coup d'œil suppliant à son père. Celui-ci se tenait juste derrière lui, l'empêchant de repartir dans le salon ou sa chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec un rictus amusé.

\- Mais...

\- Non.

\- Et si...

\- Non.

\- Tu peux pas...

\- Non.

\- Je...

\- Non.

\- Mais laisse-moi parler !

\- Lycée, maintenant.

L'adolescent pouvait entendre Derek déjeuner dans la cuisine, le bruit de la cafetière qui se relançait. Et le Shérif reprenait son service dans moins d'une heure.

\- Juste, je pourrais...

\- Stiles, si tu n'es pas dans ta voiture d'ici deux minutes, je te traîne là-bas par la peau du cou.

\- T'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est un acte de violence envers mineur, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne étant donné que c'est la loi et que tu es sensé appliqué la loi à la lettre et que...

\- Une minute trente.

\- C'est de la dictature !

\- Totalement.

Et si Derek n'était plus là quand il rentrait des cours ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing en pleine poitrine à cette idée... Mais son père posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa résolument vers la sortie.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça, d'accord ? Toi, tu vas en cours, tu écoutes tes professeurs, et tu obtiens ton diplôme à la fin de l'année. Et ne pense même pas à sécher les cours une fois que je serai parti travailler, j'ai demandé à Scott de me prévenir dès qu'il te perdait de vue pendant plus de cinq minutes.

\- Le traître...

\- Fais-moi confiance. Maintenant, dégage de là.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester un peu plus, mais la porte de la maison claqua dans son dos et il se retrouva seul sur le perron. Un instant, il pensa à se cacher dans les buissons jusqu'au départ de son père, appeler le lycée pour leur dire qu'il avait attrapé la grippe – ce qui était bien évidemment un mensonge malgré tous ses efforts – et se glisser à nouveau dans sa chambre, mais... Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se faire punir.

D'ailleurs, Scotty l'attendait déjà sur le parking du lycée, à l'endroit exact où il avait l'habitude de se garer, une main dans la poche et le regard rivé sur sa montre, mort de rire. Stiles claqua sa portière en descendant et pointa un index menaçant dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

\- Toi. Faux frère. Pas un mot.

\- Désolé mon vieux, mais ton père a des arguments imparables. Comme le fait qu'il peut convaincre ma mère de me priver de sortie jusqu'à mes 35 ans pour toutes les bêtises qu'elle ignore et dont tu es entièrement responsable.

\- Hey !

Le brun éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui vers les salles de cours.

\- Aie confiance. Et puis, tu peux pas rester enfermer chez toi à le surveiller comme un maton, il finirait par t'égorger. Et puis c'est les vacances de fêtes de fin d'années à la fin de la semaine, tu vas bien pouvoir patienter quelques jours !

\- Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en quelques jours…

\- Exactement. Et pas que négatives. Alors arrête de faire la tête, ok ?

L'adolescent laissa échapper un ricanement peu convaincu. Comme si c'était aussi simple d'éteindre le fourmillement dans sa tête… Mais la main de son meilleur ami pressa son épaule avant de le lâcher pour s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Franchement, Stiles, des fois je me dis qu'on voit pas les mêmes choses tous les deux. Parce qu'après vous avoir vu tous les deux ce week-end, crois-moi, t'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

\- Scott, sans vouloir t'offenser, t'es le pire entremetteur que je connaisse.

Scott balaya cet argument d'un geste de la main avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur Harris. Stiles poussa un soupir boudeur en posant son menton sur la table, faisant tourner son téléphone portable entre ses mains cachées par le panneau de bois. Il pourrait peut-être convaincre les profs qu'il avait attrapé la grippe – si si, avec le temps d'incubation et tout c'est plausible – mais s'il ne revenait pas très vite de l'infirmerie, Scotty préviendrait immédiatement son père et il serait puni jusqu'à ses 40 ans.

Remarque, s'il parvenait à convaincre son meilleur ami de rentrer avec lui... Son père avait bien dit qu'il avait ordre de ne pas le quitter des yeux, pas vrai ? Mais si il venait jusqu'à la maison, il serait toujours dans son champ de vision et Scott ne briserait pas sa promesse ! Plein d'espoir, il reprit plus fermement son téléphone pour taper un sms… mais celui-ci vibra au même instant entre ses doigts.

 **De : Scotty**

 _N'y pense même pas. Ton père m'a bien précisé au lycée_

Stiles fit la moue instantanément et laissa son front retomber sur sa table avec un bruit sourd. Merde. Ces deux-là commençaient à le connaître trop bien, il était temps qu'il essaie de renouveler un peu ses idées… Une ombre devant lui lui fit relever les yeux pour découvrir Harris de l'autre côté de sa table, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, si mes cours vous ennuient tant que ça, je suis persuadé que vous pourrez rentabiliser votre temps dans le bureau du directeur, et rattraper vos leçons ce soir…

\- Quoi ? Ce soir ? Non ! Non promis m'sieur, je vais vous écouter ! Chuis désolé, c'est juste le matin, et avec la tempête et tout ça a été compliqué à la maison et fallait que j'aide mon père !

\- On ne crie pas dans ma classe, monsieur Stilinski.

L'adolescent se mordit aussitôt la langue, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Non, il ne pouvait pas se faire coller aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il rentre et qu'il trouve Derek toujours sur leur canapé, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, c'était stupide mais il fallait qu'il soit là, que son père ait réussi à le convaincre, qu'il n'ait pas à repartir le chercher partout en ville parce qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ , il ne savait pas encore tout à fait quoi mais il fallait qu'il reste pour le découvrir…

Stiles ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'était mis à hyperventiler, les mains tremblantes, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se remplisse de points noirs et que Scott l'attrape brusquement par le bras pour le tirer dans le couloir. Hagard, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, toujours soutenu par son meilleur ami, et enfouit son visage entre ses jambes. Merde. Une crise de panique. Scott semblait lui parler, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il était incapable de comprendre un seul mot… jusqu'à ce qu'un embout en plastique soit glissé entre ses lèvres de force. Surpris, il inspira profondément, sentant avec soulagement le nœud se défaire dans sa poitrine et ses poumons se remplir d'oxygène. Une deuxième pression, et sa vue s'éclaircit. Il repoussa doucement l'inhalateur que tenait Scott, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, et esquissa un sourire – qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, mais bon, personne n'allait lui en vouloir.

\- Je croyais que t'avais plus d'asthme depuis deux ans… J'espère que t'as pas déjà utilisé ce truc sur toi…

\- Celui-ci est pour toi.

Le brun lui montra l'inscription « STILES » sur le côté un petit tube.

\- Maman m'a demandé de le garder à portée de main au cas où. Pas sûr que ça marche à tous les coups, mais au moins cette fois ça a stoppé la crise…

\- Hm… Merci…

\- Je suis pour ça. Mais sérieusement mon vieux, faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans des états pareils pour cette histoire. Fais-nous un peu confiance pour une fois. Je te jure que tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

\- Tu te sens capable de retourner en cours ? Ou tu préfères que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

\- Retour en enfer, ce connard de Harris serait bien capable de me coller malgré tout…

Scott avait encore l'air septique et un peu inquiet, mais il acquiesça et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Heureusement, Harris ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur place – la crise avait dû être un tout petit peu plus spectaculaire qu'il ne le pensait, visiblement. Stiles baissa la tête vers son cahier et commença à griffonner un labyrinthe sur le coin de sa page.

Bon sang que la journée allait être longue…

...

La cloche marquant la fin des cours avait à peine terminé de sonner que Stiles grimpait déjà dans sa Jeep, balançant son sac sur le siège passager. Scott avait un entraînement particulier de lacrosse avec le coach, alors il n'avait eu aucun remord à le planter sur place avec un « salut à demain ! ». De toute façon, il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient encore s'échanger au moins une dizaine de sms dans la soirée, donc bon… Il râla une nouvelle fois après son moteur qui peinait toujours à démarrer quand il faisait aussi froid avant de quitter – ENFIN – le parking du lycée. Stiles mourrait d'envie de rouler plus vite pour rentrer chez lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident, et encore moins de se faire arrêter par son père et entendre un énième sermon.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Stiles se gara de travers devant le perron, sauta immédiatement sur le gravier, le cœur battant dans la gorge, et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte… Un grand fracas suivi d'un fort juron le stoppa immédiatement et il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Derek se tenait juste dans l'entrée, assis par terre et une main frottant sa tête, un balai posé à côté de lui. Une agréable odeur de chocolat et de pâtisserie chaude flottait dans la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Bordel, tu peux pas faire attention !

\- Tu… faisais le ménage ?

L'homme se redressa sans répondre, le regard fuyant et les joues légèrement colorées. Et puis Stiles percuta.

\- T'es toujours là ?

Ses jambes lâchèrent. Trop de stress accumulé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer… mais deux mains solides l'attrapèrent sous les bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au sol sans qu'il se blesse. Derek l'observait, les sourcils froncés, encore un peu pâle mais sans trace de fièvre dans les yeux.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- T'es encore là…

\- Bon sang, t'es vraiment bizarre comme type…

Un petit rire hystérique lui échappa et il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Scott avait raison au final. Et son père avait réussi un _putain_ de miracle. Les mains larges se déplacèrent pour se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Respire.

\- Ça va, ça va, ça va le faire, c'est juste… Je pensais que tu serais parti…

Il y eut un moment de silence où Stiles se concentra sur sa respiration et le contact entre eux. Super, il venait juste de se ridiculiser et de passer pour un fou devant celui qu'il voulait absolument garder en sécurité chez lui. Si après ça il ne partait pas en courant, c'est qu'il était aussi dingue que lui.

\- Ça te préoccupait autant ?

\- Hein ?

L'adolescent releva brusquement la nuque, grimaçant légèrement au craquement que ça produisit. Derek le fixait, visiblement perplexe.

\- Que je reste ici.

\- Bah ouais, t'es malade, tu vas pas aller courir dans les rues !

\- Et après ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qu'il devait – ou ce qu'il pouvait – lui répondre. Pourtant, bizarrement, ça semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, parce que l'autre esquissa un micro-sourire un peu timide avant de se relever et ramassa le balai.

\- Si tu as faim, y a de quoi goûter dans la cuisine. Faut que je finisse ça.

\- Ok.

\- Bien.

\- Vais juste rester encore un peu par terre. C'est bien le sol aussi, ça oblige à se tenir droit, c'est bon pour le dos et tout. Le sol et moi, on est plutôt copains.

\- Comme tu veux.

Toujours un peu hébété, Stiles l'observa se remettre au ménage. Derek était chez lui, encore un peu mal rasé et étriqué dans ses vêtements, en train de balayer le parquet, comme si la situation était parfaitement _normale_. Dire qu'il avait paniqué toute la journée… Lorsque les franges du balai heurtèrent ses doigts, il réussit tout de même à se secouer. Il devait encore aller récupérer son sac de cours pour faire ses devoirs, et verrouiller sa voiture.

Mais d'abord, il avait faim – l'estomac trop noué pour terminer son repas le midi – et ça sentait vraiment trop bon.

Sauf qu'une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, Stiles faillit s'écrouler à nouveau. Il y avait un gâteau au yaourt sur la table – une de ces préparations toute faite à verser dans un moule et mettre au four, mais un _putain_ de gâteau quand même – avec une casserole de chocolat chaud qui mijotait tout doucement sur la gazinière.

Et merde.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche en se laissant tomber sur une chaise – pas sans avoir attrapé le pot de miel au passage et s'être coupé une part de gâteau avant, fallait pas pousser.

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureux s'il continue comme ça…_

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le lire tout de suite, mais c'était juste histoire de l'écrire – à défaut de le dire à voix haute, trop dangereux. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement familier dans ce genre de situation. Ça lui rappelait quand sa mère était encore là et l'accueillait à la sortie de l'école avec un sourire et une pâtisserie encore chaude et moelleuse. Mais même s'il ressentait une pointe de douleur, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle depuis dix ans, c'était plus agréable. Non pas qu'il voyait Derek comme une nouvelle mère, hein, beaucoup masculin et viril et sexy comme l'enfer, mais… C'était sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Derek s'installa face à lui avec un verre d'eau dans lequel pétillait furieusement une pastille.

\- Ça va pas ? Tu veux que je rappelle Mélissa ? Ou que je t'emmène chez le médecin ? Non parce que ça me pose pas de problème hein, on peut être à l'hôpital dans cinq minutes et…

\- C'est rien. Fin de mon traitement.

\- Oh… Partant pour un film ? Avez pizza, si ton estomac peut le supporter ? T'as déjà vu les Star wars ?

\- J'ai pas vécu dans une grotte au Mexique jusqu'à présent, tu sais. Je pense que je connaissais la saga avant que tu saches marcher.

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il découvrait ces derniers jours – au fur et à mesure que sa fièvre baissait. Derek avait de l'humour. Bourru, sec et il avait vraiment l'impression que parfois il était à deux doigts de le mordre, mais de l'humour quand même.

\- Et puis t'as des devoirs à faire avant de te coller devant un écran.

\- HEIN ? Nan mais j'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, j'ai plus cinq ans ! je sais parfaitement gérer mon temps ! Et ce sont bientôt les vacances ! D'ailleurs, tu… Enfin…

Le brun haussa une épaule, le regard rivé sur son aspirine qui finissait de se dissoudre. Stiles avala nerveusement une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- Tu… Mon père t'a dit quoi ce matin ?

\- Que tu devais faire tes devoirs en rentrant le soir, et pas à deux heures du matin.

\- Ah. Ah. Très drôle.

Derek émit un petit reniflement moqueur avant de boire son médicament et de tirer un peu sur le pull pour l'ajuster au mieux sur ses épaules. Le Shérif lui avait prêté quelques affaires, mais il semblait que tout était trop petit pour sa carrure…

\- Il… m'a proposé quelque chose.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

Aucune réponse. Stiles serra sa tasse entre ses mains, faisant crisser sa peau contre la porcelaine. L'autre finit par soupirer en passant une main sur sa nuque.

\- J'y réfléchis.

\- Oh. C'est déjà pas mal. C'est toujours bien de réfléchir. 'Fin, faut pas trop réfléchir trop longtemps non plus, parce qu'après ça tourne en boucle et on se prend la tête et ça prend des proportions énormes et crois-moi je suis un pro là-dedans ! Mais prendre des décisions sur des coups de tête, j'ai fait aussi et c'est pas forcément toujours une bonne idée !

Derek esquissa un rictus étrange, presque désabusé.

\- Je sais.

Oh. Merde, il avait peut-être mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais l'autre se secoua, comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, et termina son verre.

\- Si… je devais rester un peu plus longtemps… ça ne te dérangerait vraiment pas ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Mais le brun lui jeta un regard noir. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Il réfléchissait parfois ? Non, parce que c'était bien connu qu'il harcelait les gens pour les ramener chez lui – sans utiliser la force, bien sûr, ce n'était pas son style –, qu'il menaçait de les menotter et qu'il piquait des crises d'angoisse tous les jours à l'idée de rentrer sans trouver personne.

\- Tu pourrais vouloir ramener une fille. C'est pas super pour un rencard d'avoir un clochard qui traîne chez soi.

\- Tu n'es pas un clochard !

\- T'as compris l'idée. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde ignorait ma présence en ville.

\- Les gens sont des cons de toute façon. Et puis, à part Scott – qui t'a déjà vu, je te rappelle, donc ce n'est absolument pas un argument valable – y a personne d'autre qui va venir pour moi.

Derek resta encore silencieux pendant que Stiles engouffrait une deuxième part de gâteau – il était en train de devenir un peu trop accro au sucré, après toutes ses visites à Mrs Pastry.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Roooh, sérieux, t'es encore là-dessus ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ni pour obtenir quelque chose…

\- Bien sûr que non !

Sauf que ça n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre… et il semblait vraiment se prendre la tête sur cette question. L'adolescent soupira et commença à balancer ses jambes sous sa chaise, nerveux. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre plus tôt, pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait comme ça ? Tout le monde se liguait contre lui ! Et il venait de le dire en plus, que ce n'était pas bon de trop réfléchir ! C'était de la torture là !

Une main saisit brusquement son genou et il sursauta.

\- Désolé, je t'ai frappé ?

\- Presque.

\- J'ai pas la réponse à ta question. Donc pas la peine de continuer à la poser.

\- D'accord.

Encore une fois, Derek sembla plutôt content de son hésitation et serra doucement sa jambe avant de se relever.

\- Je crois que je vais dire oui à ton père.

\- HEIN ?! Super ! Donc tu restes ? Mais euh, au fait il t'a proposé quoi exactement ?

Le brun ricana.

\- Tes devoirs d'abord. Après, on pourra parler.

\- C'est du chantage ça !

\- Oui.

Bouche bée, il le regarda sortir pour reprendre son ménage. C'était quoi cette blague encore ? Son portable vibra au moment même sur la table.

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Je crois que tu as déjà commencé à tomber_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Mais c'est bien si tu t'en rends compte_

* * *

 **Hum, j'aime le Shérif et Scott... ça se voit non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Exceptionnellement, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine arrivera vendredi soir (je serai très certainement sur la route toute la journée de samedi) !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme promis, le chapitre posté 24h plus tôt !**

 **Je suis contente de voir que la direction que j'ai choisi de prendre vous plait, j'espère que ça va continuer !**

* * *

Après avoir expédié ses exercices de maths et sa composition de géo en quatrième vitesse, Stiles se précipita dans le salon pour tomber sur Derek qui observait la forêt par la fenêtre.

\- Tu m'expliques le plan maintenant ?

\- T'as fini tes devoirs ?

\- Quoi, tu veux vérifier aussi tant que t'y es ?!

L'autre se contenta d'un rictus air un peu moqueur, avant d'hausser une épaule d'un air faussement détaché. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu vas me le dire, oui ?

\- Ton père a proposé de m'embaucher.

\- Quoi ?

Derek ne le regardait pas, toujours tourné vers l'extérieur, les épaules crispées.

\- Le temps... de retomber sur mes pieds.

\- Mais comment ça, t'embaucher ?

\- Pour m'occuper de la maison. Du jardin. Un peu de bricolage.

Oh. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas bête comme solution. Derek n'aurait jamais accepté de rester comme ça – toutes ces stupides histoires d'être un poids inutile – mais si c'était un échange de service... Son père était un génie. Il allait lui commander une pizza avec supplément de bœuf épicé pour une fois. Le soulagement envahit son corps et Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé... avant de se redresser comme un ressort, les sourcils froncés.

\- Attends, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu y réfléchissais... pourquoi t'as pas dit oui de suite ? Non parce que c'est une super opportunité et...

\- Et il veut me payer.

\- Bah oui.

Mais Derek le fusilla du regard, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Ooooookay, pas le bon truc à dire. Il se rassit prudemment – bon sang, il venait tout juste d'accepter de rester ici, alors ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air !

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout travail mérite salaire, non ? Donc c'est normal qu'il veuille te payer.

\- Pas si je ne peux pas payer un loyer.

\- Tu... T'es fatiguant comme mec, tu sais ça ? Déjà, ça dépend de la somme que veut te filer mon père, mais si vraiment tu la trouves trop importante on pourra voir pour la baisser, mais sérieux, comment tu espères pouvoir « retomber sur tes pieds » comme tu dis ? On a une société un peu pourrie c'est vrai, donc sans argent tu vas avoir du mal. Et puis si vraiment ça te dérange tant que ça, tu peux toujours voir pour lui signer une reconnaissance de dettes et le rembourser quand tu auras retrouvé un vrai job.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, puis Derek poussa un soupir et se frotta le visage.

\- Hmpf.

\- Et puis, à moins que tu tiennes absolument à taxer mes fringues, va falloir que tu t'en achètes pour toi aussi. Et que tu ailles chez le coiffeur. Et même si Steve est super sympa et qu'il va totalement craquer pour toi, je doute qu'il te fasse une coupe gratis. Sauf si tu es ok pour lui accorder un rendez-vous.

Cette fois, le brun laissa échapper un ricanement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux. Stiles lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Faut que t'apprennes à faire confiance aux gens qui veulent t'aider, tu sais. T'es pas à New York ici tu sais, les gens regardent pas que leur nombril... enfin, pas tous, parce que c'est clair que ce connard de Whittemore est trop obnubilé par sa propre personne pour faire à ce qu'il y a autour, mais en tout cas c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe chez les Stilinski. Et chez les McCall non plus, tu peux faire confiance à Mélissa et Scott aussi. Même si tu fous un peu la trouille à Scotty, vu qu'il a l'impression que tu pourrais lui arracher la gorge avec les dents si jamais il t'emmerdait un peu trop... ce qui a pas l'air totalement faux non plus, remarque.

Derek secoua la tête avec un rictus.

\- Continue à trop parler, et ça pourrait bien t'arriver.

\- Mais non, mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

Immédiatement, Stiles sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer alors que l'autre haussait simplement un sourcil. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir un truc pareil ?! Autant le dire à son père ou à Scott, c'était normal, mais PAS au type pour lequel il craquait ! Comment se faire griller en une leçon, par Stiles Stilinski !

\- Fin voilà quoi, tu t'ennuierais à mort si jamais tu devais plus m'entendre !

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

\- Et puis après tout ce temps passé tout seul, il faut que tu te rattrapes niveau socialisation...

\- Cinq mois.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était bien ta question, non ? Depuis combien de temps je suis dehors.

L'adolescent rougit un peu plus. Et merde, il était moins discret qu'il ne le pensait... Mais oui, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mentalement, il calcula le nombre de kilomètres qui séparaient Beacon Hill de New York, et depuis combien de temps il avait vu Derek traîner dans la ville... et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Y a un truc qui cloche...

\- Je suis venu à pieds.

\- HEIN ?! Tu t'es tapé quatre mille kilomètres à PATTES ?!

Pas étonnant alors qu'il ait pu garder une condition physique pareille !

\- Mais...

\- J'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Derek s'était renfrogné, la mâchoire serrée. Stiles ouvrit encore une fois la bouche pour protester, mais le regard noir qu'il reçut le coupa aussi sec. Bon, peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus... Et puis, il avait réussi à avoir au moins une info ! Pour résister à la tentation, il se releva pour aller chercher un DVD et le menu de leur pizzeria préférée. Après tout, il s'était promis de récompenser son père, non ?

Et puis avec les vacances qui approchaient, il aurait tout le temps du monde pour cuisiner leur nouveau locataire...

...

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé à peu près de la même manière. Après une longue discussion le soir sur le montant que Derek acceptait de toucher, il s'était mis au travail. Le Shérif l'avait emmené en ville pour refaire un peu sa garde-robe et l'emmener chez le coiffeur – une avance sur son prochain salaire. Stiles avait fini par s'habituer à rentrer pour retrouver l'autre homme un balai ou un marteau à la main – Derek était épouvantable en cuisine alors il en avait été rapidement banni. Par contre, ce à quoi il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire, c'était voir le tissu se tendre sur ses épaules ou sa poitrine quand il travaillait... Son pouce commençait à garder de sérieuses traces de dents à force de le mordre pour ne pas couiner quand il tombait sur le spectacle. Ça faisait pas très masculin.

Et puis à la sortie des cours, le vendredi soir, Scott avait lâché la phrase fatidique :

\- Au fait, t'as prévu d'offrir quoi à Derek pour Noël, maintenant qu'il vit chez toi ?

Le soir des vacances. Soit trois jours avant le réveillon.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Scott regretta immédiatement sa question lorsque son meilleur ami vira dangereusement pour faire demi-tour sur la route. Son visage vira au vert malgré son teint bronzé et il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son siège. Heureusement que le Shérif avait insisté pour que son fils ait une vieille voiture solide et pas un de ses nouveaux bijoux qui ne tiennent pas la route.

\- BORDEL MAIS T'ES MALADE !

\- Scotty. L'heure est grave.

\- REGARDE LA ROUTE ! Et où tu m'emmènes d'abord ?!

\- Au centre commercial bien sûr !

\- Au... Stiles, ça aurait pas pu attendre demain ?

\- Non.

Un soupir lui échappa, alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils, déterminé. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Bon, ok, il avait surtout été préoccupé par l'idée de le garder à l'intérieur ces derniers temps, mais sérieusement ? Noël ? Alors que ça faisait au moins trois semaines qu'il avait ceux de son père et de son meilleur ami ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien offrir à quelqu'un qui avait pour principe de _tout_ refuser ? Il y avait bien des choses qui pourraient lui être utile – à commencer par un téléphone, mais un il n'avait pas les moyens, et deux il était sûr que l'autre le tuerait s'il dépensait autant pour lui.

Un bijou ? … Ouais, un peu trop symbolique pour l'instant, il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour, même un simple bracelet.

Une boîte de chocolats ? … Après l'avoir gavé de sucreries pendant des semaines, il allait peut-être trouver quelque chose de plus original.

Un bouquin ou un DVD ? … Peut-être pas vraiment le genre de chose à lui offrir vu les circonstances.

\- Scott, faut que tu me sauves la vie !

\- T'as aucune idée, c'est ça ?

\- Attends, t'as vu la situation ? Qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir ?

\- Mets-toi un ruban autour de la taille et mets-toi sur son lit, je pense qu'il en sera très content.

\- Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire.

\- Au moins ça ferait bouger les choses... Tu m'as promis d'essayer, tu te souviens ?

Stiles se contenta de grogner en réponse.

\- J'ai promis d'y réfléchir, et les choses ont un tout petit changé depuis.

\- Très bien, très bien... tu sais que je le connais pas vraiment, moi ? Et donc que je vais pas t'être très utile ?

\- La ferme.

\- Gare-toi là, on devrait bien finir par trouver un truc…

La Jeep se glissa immédiatement devant l'une des rares places restantes devant le centre commercial. A quelques jours à peine du réveillon, l'endroit était complètement bondé. Scott étouffa un gémissement désespéré avant de se dépêcher de rattraper son meilleur ami qui s'était déjà faufilé à travers la foule pour entrer dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, les champs de Noël résonnaient joyeusement, et les murs étaient recouverts de décorations diverses.

\- Vous avez fait votre sapin ?

\- Pas eu le temps.

\- Okay... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette boutique ?

Le brun désignait du pouce une enseigne qui annonçait « ALL FOR THE MEN ! », juste à leur gauche. Stiles haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « vraiment ? », mais Scott se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, de toute façon, et tout le monde se pressait vers les magasins de jouets pour enfants, donc ils devraient pouvoir bouger un peu plus librement. La vendeuse les ignora royalement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, trop occupée à mâcher son chewing-gum d'un air apathique en écoutant la mère de famille qui tempêtait devant elle.

Il y avait un peu tout et n'importe quoi à l'intérieur, du couteau suisse multifonction – qui aurait pu être pas mal s'il n'était pas jaune fluo avec des gribouillis verts – jusqu'à l'attirail complet du sadomasochiste – Stiles s'éloigna prudemment de cette zone, alors que Scott examinait avec un peu trop de curiosité un martinet. Il y avait presque trop de choses. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une idée précise, là il s'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose !

Démoralisé, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près des cabines d'essayage. Son regard se promena sur ce qui l'entourait, avant de s'arrêter sur un article. Il savait que Derek venait tout juste de renflouer un peu sa garde-robe, mais ce pull était vraiment sympa... En laine grise, avec des mailles plus sombres qui esquissaient la forme d'une tête de loup, et l'inscription « Big Bad Wolf » en lettre calligraphiées juste en dessous. Un petit rire lui échappa comme il se relevait pour attraper le bas du pull et... Wow, c'était vraiment doux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles leva le vêtement jusqu'à son visage pour le frotter contre sa joue.

\- Tu sais que ça va pas sur la tête, ça ? A moins que tu ne veuilles tester pour quand vous vous câlinerez enfin...

Stiles sursauta en rougissant violemment. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça d'abord ! Enfin peut-être un peu. Juste une fraction de seconde. Et puis d'abord, c'était un réflexe de porter ce qui était doux à son visage, ça n'avait rien de bizarre ! Mais Scott se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sinon, il est sympa.

\- Il vient de s'acheter les siens, c'est pas non plus... 'Fin, je pourrais trouver autre chose de plus original et...

\- Je pense qu'il sera content quoi que tu prennes. Je pense pas qu'il s'attende à avoir quelque chose, tu sais ?

\- Hmm.

\- Si il te plaît, je suis persuadé que ça lui plaira aussi. Et... sérieusement, Stiles, j'aimerai vraiment t'aider à choisir le cadeau parfait pour ton petit copain en te sortant des phrases aussi mièvres, si c'était vraiment ton petit copain.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai enduré quand tu as craqué pour Allison ?

Le brun écarta la pique d'un geste de la main.

\- Bon, tu le prends au final ?

\- Je pense, ouais...

\- Cool ! Comme ça, je serai pas trop à la bourre pour le repas et ma mère ne m'assassinera pas trop méchamment.

\- Ça n'a pas pris tant de temps que ça tu vois ! Au final, c'était pas grave de faire un détour ce soir !

Scott secoua la tête, mais l'accompagna jusqu'à la caisse. Stiles régla son achat et déclina poliment l'offre de la vendeuse de l'emballer – et non, ce n'était pas pour profiter un peu plus du toucher, comme le petit rictus moqueur de son meilleur ami semblait le dire. C'était juste que leur papier cadeau à rayures gris et brun était très très moche. D'abord. Parfaitement – avant de retourner jusqu'à sa voiture, soulagé. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si compliqué que ça !

Son meilleur ami avait toujours l'air amusé lorsqu'il le déposa chez lui, mais il l'ignora royalement, trop content de ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Jusqu'au moment où il se gara devant chez lui et qu'il aperçut Derek à travers la fenêtre. Comment il était sensé faire passer son paquet jusque dans sa chambre sans que l'autre le voit ? Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son sac, mais pour rentrer le pull à l'intérieur il serait obligé de le fourrer en vrac à cause de ses affaires et il serait totalement froissé. Et il était nul en repassage. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne lui pose pas de question…

Histoire d'être un peu plus discret, il ôta son manteau pour en recouvrir le pull dans la poche et descendit de la Jeep, frissonnant aux températures extérieures. Il accéléra le pas pour se mettre rapidement au chaud, soupirant de soulagement une fois la porte refermée dans son dos. Il se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres à l'idée d'être _enfin_ en vacances... Pour trouver Derek qui enfilait sa veste, une hache posée contre le mur.

\- Euuuuh ouais ok d'accord ? T'as finalement décidé d'aller zigouiller la voisine qui te mate toute la journée à sa fenêtre ?

Derek lui jeta un regard bizarre en nouant son écharpe autour du cou.

\- La voisine fait _quoi_?

\- Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué ? La vieille Figgins ? Celle qui a au moins connu Lincoln ? Elle passe ses journées assise avec une paire de jumelles pointées droit chez nous !

\- … Je me demande surtout comment toi tu as pu remarquer ça...

Stiles se mordit la langue pour ne pas rougir et esquiva la question d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il surveillait son territoire non... Il était juste très attentif à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de chez eux en ce moment.

\- Et sinon, la hache, c'est pour décapiter qui ?

\- Ton père m'a demandé d'aller chercher un sapin.

\- Ah oui, de suite c'est plus logique et moins glauque...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Derek désignait le sac d'un geste du menton. Immédiatement, l'adolescent la fit glisser dans son dos, un ricanement nerveux lui échappant.

\- Rien ! Une bricole. Trois fois rien. Une bêtise pour mon père.

\- Ok. Je risque de rentrer un peu tard.

\- Oh... pourquoi tu vas pas juste en chercher un dans une pépinière ? Ça serait plus facile !

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir – à croire qu'il était plus choqué par cette idée que par celle où il assassinait une pauvre vieille femme – puis le contourna pour sortir sans rien ajouter. Stiles attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, farfouillant dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de son papier cadeau. Un flot d'injures lui échappa lorsque son livre d'histoire lui tomba sur la tête. D'accord, il était peut-être temps qu'il range un peu, mais il avait des choses plus importantes et urgentes à faire dans l'immédiat !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques encore ?

Stiles sursauta, heurtant le dessous de son bureau avec un nouveau juron, et se contorsionna pour apercevoir son père sur le pas de sa porte qui l'observait en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh, salut 'Pa ! J'avais pas vu la voiture de patrouille...

\- Un petit malin m'a crevé les pneus, c'est Parrish qui m'a déposé. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- J'ai euh… un dernier paquet à faire.

\- Oh. Je vois. Sauf que c'est moi qui ai le papier. Tu ne te souviens pas me l'avoir donné l'autre jour ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche… pour la refermer rapidement. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il le disait, il se rappelait lui avoir passé le rouleau la semaine précédente. Excellente raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Un peu embarrassé, il se releva en se frottant le crâne, grimaçant en sentant la bosse qui commençait déjà à se former. Son père s'avança pour jeter un coup d'œil dans son sac.

\- Donc… je peux regarder ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais c'est pas exceptionnel hein, c'est juste un truc histoire de marquer le coup ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai pu trouver mille fois mieux, mais je m'y suis pris trop tard et y avait du monde et c'est ridicule mais…

\- Stiles. C'est bien.

Le Shérif avait déplié le pull et le tenait à bout de bras pour mieux voir le motif, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il le replia soigneusement et le reposa sur le bord du lit, lissant la laine du plat de la main.

\- Je sais qu'il va aimer.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- Parce qu'il ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit – et je sais que venant de moi, un cadeau ce serait trop. Mais que tu lui offres quelque chose, avec ton argent de poche, je sais qu'il sera touché. Alors panique pas maintenant, d'accord ?

L'adolescent expira longuement mais hocha la tête. De toute façon, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de lui offrir quelque chose, alors il fallait qu'il assume maintenant. Enfin, la priorité restait quand même de réussir à faire son paquet cadeau avant que l'autre ne revienne…

...

Quand Derek revint, il portait sur l'épaule un petit sapin, la hache fixée à sa ceinture. L'air un peu embarrassé, il posa l'arbre dans l'entrée pour pouvoir retirer ses chaussures pleines de boues.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé d'épicéa plus grand, mais ça faisait un peu tard et…

\- Il est parfait Derek. T'inquiètes pas.

Le Shérif lui tapota l'épaule, observant le sapin avec satisfaction.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour l'amener dans le salon ? On va l'habiller tout de suite, comme ça on sera vraiment dans l'ambiance. Stiles est en train de terminer une fournée de cookies, on va pouvoir profiter d'un repas normal sans tous ses discours sur la diététique… Au moins, il ne nous privera pas de la dinde le soir de Noël !

Derek esquissa un demi-sourire quand la voix de Stiles s'éleva dans leur dos.

\- Je vous entends, je vous signale ! Papa, continue comme ça et tout ce que tu mangeras pour le réveillon ce sera des courgettes au tofu !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais garda sagement le silence. Derek étouffa un rire avant de se relever et de ramener le sapin dans la pièce d'à côté. Stiles était déjà à moitié en dehors de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés et une plaque couverte de biscuits fumants entre les mains.

\- Si j'entends encore l'un de vous critiquer mes menus, je vous jure que je ferai disparaître tous ces cookies tout seul. Alors méfiez-vous !

\- Hmm.

\- Les grognements d'homme des cavernes comptent aussi comme critique !

\- Arrête de râler et viens nous aider à mettre les décorations.

\- INTERDICTION DE COMMENCER SANS MOI !

\- Alors dépêche fiston.

\- Bande de ventres à pattes, il faut savoir attendre si vous voulez pouvoir avoir droit aux délicieux cookies made in Stilinski.

Mais l'adolescent se dépêcha de poser les biscuits sur une assiette pour les rejoindre. Son père avait déjà ouvert l'un des cartons de décoration et sortait une guirlande lumineuse avec un léger sourire. Derek resta à l'écart pendant un moment, observant les deux autres s'activer autour du sapin, jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui fourre d'autorité une boule bariolée dans les mains et le pousse en direction de l'arbre. La nuit était déjà tombée dehors, et ils bataillèrent un long moment avant de réussir à obtenir un résultat à peu près agréable pour l'œil.

Stiles se recula avec un sourire satisfait, mais fronça rapidement les sourcils. Il manquait l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Ce n'était pas vraiment Noël s'il n'y avait pas l'étoile ! Il farfouilla pour retrouver finalement l'ornement sous le canapé – aucune idée de comment il avait pu atterrir là-bas – et esquissa un sourire triomphant en revenant vers le sapin. Sauf que trop excité par l'ambiance, il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il posait les pieds et glissa sur un morceau de guirlande qui traînait encore par terre. Un glapissement surpris lui échappa alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière...

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine pour le tirer vers le haut, le basculant contre un torse ferme alors que la personne derrière lui faisant deux pas en arrière.

\- Bon sang, tu peux pas faire attention ?!

Derek le hissa sur ses pieds et attendit de le sentir à nouveau stable avant de le relâcher. Le Shérif poussa un soupir de soulagement de voir que son fils ne s'était pas blessé et lui retira l'étoile des mains.

\- Le sapin ne fait pas plus d'un mètre vingt de haut, Stiles... Encore, il aurait fait deux mètres, j'aurais pu comprendre que tu tombes, mais là...

\- C'est pas non plus comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

\- Va plutôt chercher les bougies.

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête et de repartir dans la cuisine, la tête légèrement baissée pour ne pas que les autres voient ses joues brûlantes. Bon sang, il était ridicule de réagir comme ça ! Derek l'avait seulement aidé, ok ? Il était le plus proche quand il avait trébuché, donc c'était normal que ce soit lui qui l'ait rattrapé. Rien de plus. Ce n'était absolument pas un _câlin_ et ce serait bien que son cœur arrête de s'emballer comme si c'en était un !

Marmonnant entre ses dents, il ouvrit un tiroir pour un sortir un paquet de grosses bougies encore neuf et attrapa une paire de ciseaux pour l'ouvrir.

\- Ça va ?

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, les lames dérapant sur le paquet... et une main saisit brusquement son poignet avant qu'il ne s'entaille.

\- Sérieusement, Derek, tu pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et faire du _bruit_ quand tu arrives quelque part ? Je suis pas cardiaque mais on sait jamais !

\- Bien sûr. Tes chevilles n'ont rien ? Tu ne t'es rien tordu ?

\- Non non, ça va. Juste ma fierté qui en a pris un coup.

\- Si ce n'est que ça... Pourquoi les bougies ?

Cette fois-ci, Stiles se figea. Il n'avait jamais eu à expliquer cette coutume entre son père et lui. Les seuls à avoir passé Noël avec eux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé étaient Scott et Mélissa, et ils savaient parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Il reposa les ciseaux, sortit une première bougie, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, et avala sa salive.

\- C'est... pour ma mère. Elle adorait les bougies, elle en allumait à la moindre occasion. Papa râlait souvent quand elle en achetait des parfumées, parce que ça sentait dans toute la maison et que ça le faisait éternuer, mais il l'a toujours laissée faire. Alors depuis que... qu'on est tous seuls, on allume une bougie pour les grands événements. C'est comme si elle était encore un peu là.

\- C'est une bonne tradition.

La voix de Derek était douce, et il n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet. Mal à l'aise, Stiles haussa vaguement les épaules et reprit les ciseaux pour graver le prénom de sa mère dans la cire.

\- Est-ce que... enfin... tu veux en allumer, toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour... tu sais. Ta famille ?

Le silence s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce. L'adolescent se mordit la langue. Merde, il avait été trop loin ? Il avait juste voulu... Il ne savait même pas quoi, en fait. L'inclure dans leur petit rituel ? Mais Derek soupira simplement en le relâchant.

\- Je peux... en prendre deux ? Pour... ceux qui sont loin... et pour ceux qui sont partis.

\- Bien sûr. On risque pas d'être à court, et au pire le magasin n'est pas loin.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer et attrapa un couteau à son tour pour graver des noms dans ses bougies. La première. _Peter. Malia. Cora_. Et la deuxième beaucoup plus. Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure que Derek continuait de graver. Les derniers noms s'enroulaient autour de la base de la bougie, pour être les derniers à s'effacer lorsqu'elle se consumerait. _Franck. Talia. Stephen._ Et la main de Derek trembla sur les dernières lettres. _Laura._

\- Que...

\- Elle s'est faite renverser par une voiture. Je suis parti après que Peter m'ait appelé. C'était juste... trop.

 _Oh_. Stiles ouvrit la bouche... avant de la refermer et d'appuyer son épaule contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Le brun lui rendit la pression avec un maigre sourire, sa tête s'inclinant machinalement vers lui, et s'ébroua finalement en s'écartant.

\- On y retourne ? Ton père voulait lancer le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge.

\- Ok. Je vais nous faire du chocolat chaud aussi. Avec des chamallows dedans. Et puis des m&m's écrasés. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde !

Derek esquissa un faible sourire en le poussant de l'épaule.

\- La période de Noël est celle où tu oublies le régime de ton père on dirait…

\- Tais-toi, ou t'auras rien du tout. Et demain, je fais des brocolis à la vapeur !

\- Bien sûr.

L'autre lui jeta un regard moqueur, mais quitta la cuisine sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, emportant ses deux bougies. Stiles gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur, mais finit par sourire. Au moins, Derek ne s'était pas trop enfoncé dans de tristes pensées ! Il rangea ce qu'il avait sorti en se mordillant la lèvre. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ait cherché à tout fuir après ce qu'il venait de lui dire… mais ça voulait dire aussi que le reste de sa famille pensait avoir perdu deux membres, au lieu d'un seul. Et même s'il avait beau se dire que ça ne le concernait pas, il avait envie de les appeler, au moins pour leur dire que Derek était vivant.

\- Stiles ?

L'appel de son père le fit sursauter.

\- J'arrive ! Je cherchais… euh… le briquet ?

\- On a tout ce dont on a besoin à côté de la cheminée.

\- Oh cool, j'avais oublié ! Chuis là dès que j'aurais préparé du chocolat !

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules avant de repartir. Stiles se dirigea immédiatement vers le frigo pour attraper ce dont il avait besoin. Bien, il n'allait pas laisser tout ça gâcher Noël ! Surtout avec Derek avec eux !

Mais bon, s'il avait l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil à l'annuaire de New York, voir si Peter Hale y apparaissait… c'était autre chose, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Tadaaaam ! Voilà, vous savez pourquoi Derek est parti...**

 **Pensez à moi demain, j'ai 850km à faire en voiture !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'ai survécu à mon trajet... juste avant les chutes de neige, c'est déjà ça ! D'ailleurs, je jure que ce qui se passe dessous n'est que pure coïncidence avec la météo de cette semaine... mais comme quoi ça tombe bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Stiles. Debout.

Stiles étouffa un grommellement en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller, luttant pour se rendormir aussi profondément qu'il l'était avant que la voix n'arrive. Il faisait tellement bon sous sa couette, et il était tellement bien installé… Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua fermement, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

\- Allez, lève-toi.

\- Naaaaaoooommmm…

\- Stiles.

\- ...'ous-mmmmoi la 'aiiiix…

Un ricanement retentit et la main sur son épaule glissa pour attraper le bord de sa couette. Immédiatement, Stiles se roula un peu plus dedans, saucissonnant le duvet autour de son corps pour ne pas que l'autre ne puisse l'enlever d'un coup. Non mais oh, comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de lui faire le coup ! Il était rodé maintenant !

\- Debout, Stiles.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent fit passer la couette par-dessus sa tête. Non. C'était le week-end, il était en vacances, il faisait froid, alors il avait parfaitement le droit de faire la grasse mat ! Même si c'était Derek – son père aurait déjà abandonné en lui demandant de ne pas rester au lit jusqu'à midi – qui venait l'emmerder !

\- Stiles. Il neige.

Bien sûr, Einstein. On était en Californie. La dernière fois qu'il avait neigé, sa mère était encore vivante. Ce n'était pas un piège pareil qui allait avoir raison de lui ! Son matelas grinça, signe que l'autre se levait enfin. Pas trop tôt ! Satisfait, Stiles se détendit, replongeant avec délice dans cette espèce de béatitude qui précédait toujours le sommeil…

Quand un pan de la couette se souleva et quelque chose de _froid_ et de _mouillé_ s'écrasa contre son ventre, sur le seul morceau de peau que son Tshirt remonté dévoilait.

Stiles poussa un son étrange – à moitié entre le hurlement et le glapissement – en se redressant brutalement, ses mains battant l'air pour repousser la chose. Il se débattait tellement qu'empêtré dans ses draps, il finit par basculer et s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Derek lui sourit, visiblement très fier de lui, essuyant sa main sur son pantalon. L'adolescent se leva, toujours emmitouflé, et le fusilla du regard.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça non ?

\- Stiles.

\- Ok, je t'ai dit que le sol c'était bon pour la santé, mais faut pas en abuser non plus ! T'aurais eu l'air fin si je m'étais cassé une jambe ! T'imagines, un hyperactif qui ne peut pas bouger ? Non parce que là je t'assure que…

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Il contourna le lit en deux pas, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit pivoter de force pour le mettre devant la fenêtre.

\- Il neige.

Stiles en resta bouche bée. Dehors, il pouvait voir de gros points blancs valser dans les airs, formant un rideau épais de l'autre côté de la vitre. C'était impossible. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas neigé ! Et surtout pas comme ça ! Le sol avait déjà commencé à se recouvrir de poudreuse. Et tout semblait incroyablement silencieux, comme s'ils étaient enveloppés dans une bulle de coton. Derek sourit doucement, les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais voir ça.

L'adolescent resta muet, toujours sous le choc. La récente tempête avait dû faire chuter les températures plus bas qu'il ne le pensait, et avec l'hiver et les problèmes climatiques ça avait dû suffire pour leur amener une neige un petit peu durable. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir réveillonner avec un vrai Noël blanc à l'extérieur… Un immense sourire finit par se dessiner sur le visage de Stiles et il lâcha sa couette pour lancer les deux poings en l'air.

\- YOUHOUUUU !

\- OUCH !

Derek le lâcha brusquement pour poser une main sur son nez, les sourcils froncés par la douleur. Mais Stiles l'ignora, complètement surexcité alors qu'il bondissait sur son matelas pour rejoindre plus vite son armoire.

\- Il NEIGE Derek !

\- Sans blague…

\- Faut que j'appelle Scott ! Et qu'on fasse un bonhomme de neige ! Et une bataille aussi ! Toi aussi hein ! Et interdiction de se mettre avec Scott, parce que vous deux contre moi je pourrais jamais m'en sortir ! Ah mais faut pas non plus qu'on piétine toute la neige devant la maison aussi, parce que ça serait trop cool d'ouvrir les cadeaux devant la fenêtre quand tout est blanc… Oh je sais ! On a qu'à aller dans la forêt ! Ah mais tu crois que la neige aura réussi à atteindre le sol ?

\- Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

L'adolescent se retourna en haussant un sourcil. Derek lui tournait fermement le dos, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans et visiblement embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Il n'avait rien dit de bizarre pourtant… Stiles baissa les yeux avant de rougir violemment. Bon. D'accord. Il avait peut-être commencé à se préparer en discutant. Et il se trouvait actuellement en caleçon. Devant un autre homme. Ce n'était pas si grave – après tout, il se changeait aussi dans les vestiaires après les entraînements – sauf qu'il craquait totalement pour ce type.

\- Oh.

\- La neige va pas disparaître en une heure. Déjeune au moins avant.

\- Oui maman…

L'autre se contenta de grommeler une réponse indistincte avant de sortir de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Toujours sans le regarder. Stiles attendit quelques secondes, le temps de faire un peu le tri dans toutes les pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête… et se rua sur son téléphone.

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Si tu évites de regarder quelqu'un qui se désape, c'est parce que tu le trouves très moche ou parce qu'il y a autre chose ?_

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Et t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses rapidement vu le temps !_

Balançant le portable sur son lit, il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant des chaussettes épaisses et un gros pull. Il avait bien l'intention de passer la journée dehors, alors autant éviter d'enchaîner avec un deuxième malade alors que les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient ! Son vibreur lui tira un nouveau sourire et il se précipita pour voir la réponse de son meilleur ami.

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Attends. A quel moment as-tu décidé que faire un strip-tease à ton nouveau coloc était une bonne idée SANS m'en parler avant ?_

 _Et serai là d'ici une heure_

 _Y a des gens qui dorment le matin_

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Y a PAS eu de strip-tease volontaire ! J'avais oublié qu'il était là, ok ?_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Donc tu t'es foutu à poil..._

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _Réponds juste à ma première question_

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _Si Derek te trouve moche, c'est que je sors avec un troll des marais_

Stiles fit la moue. Bon sang, Scott avait quand même le don pour lui pondre des comparaisons qui n'étaient pas vraiment des réponses ! Mais la neige à l'extérieur le mettait vraiment de trop bonne humeur pour qu'il commence à râler. Il dévala l'escalier pour se précipiter dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Derek était installé contre la fenêtre, une tasse de café entre les mains, à regarder la neige tomber. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ramena l'assiette de pancakes jusqu'à lui alors que ses yeux fouillaient la pièce.

\- Où est mon père ?

\- Partit plus tôt au poste. Les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de la neige, ici.

\- Parce que toi oui ?

Derek haussa une épaule avec un petit rictus.

\- J'ai vécu à New York. Mange maintenant.

\- Mais oui, je mange, regarde.

Pour prouver ses dires, Stiles enfourna un énorme morceau de pancakes, mâchant exagérément la bouche ouverte. L'autre esquissa une grimace de dégoût avant de se déplacer pour pouvoir le frapper derrière la tête. Stiles ricana mais se remit à manger plus proprement, ses yeux rivés sur Derek qui s'activait autour de lui pour ranger ce qu'il avait sorti pour lui et commencer à faire la vaisselle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le plus jeune s'affala un peu plus sur la table, le menton calé dans sa paume pour pouvoir mieux suivre les mouvements des muscles de son dos qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous son Tshirt. Décidément les vacances s'annonçaient vraiment bien...

Derek fit rouler ses épaules et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Tu penses que la voisine peut voir jusqu'ici même avec le temps ?

\- Hein ?

\- Celle qui m'espionne. Depuis que t'en as parlé, j'ai l'impression de la sentir tout le temps...

Stiles rougit violemment et baissa immédiatement la tête vers son verre de jus de fruits.

\- Oh possible, tu sais avec les vieilles et les stalkeurs, on sait jamais, alors les deux à la fois... Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle en fera une crise cardiaque quand elle te verra batifoler dans la neige !

\- Tu fais vraiment peur, parfois.

\- Mais non, tu verras, on s'y fait. D'ailleurs t'as déjà commencé à t'y faire, alors râle pas.

Seul un reniflement moqueur lui répondit. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il réalisa que Derek n'avait pas réalisé que la pauvre voisine – adorable quand elle ne brandissait pas ses jumelles – n'y était pour rien... Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il devrait être plus prudent pour la suite. Non pas que mater l'autre homme était une de ses occupations _si_ fréquentes que ça on plus. Presque pas. Mais bon, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Derek apprenne son... son quoi d'ailleurs ? … son crush de cette manière.

Stiles se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner et posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier. La dernière fois où il avait voulu laver lui-même ses couverts depuis qu'il était arrivé, Derek avait boudé pendant des heures. Visiblement, il prenait très à cœur tout ce qu'il considérait comme son travail. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait bien, au moins il n'était plus de corvée !

\- T'as encore d'autres directives à me donner, ou je peux sortir maintenant ?

\- Tu peux sortir...

\- YEAH !

\- … ramener quelques bûches pour la cheminée, ce soir.

\- Hein ?!

L'adolescent se figea, bouche bée, et le poing encore en l'air de joie. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant.

\- Je plaisante. Je le ferai. Dehors maintenant.

\- Toujours des mots doux...

\- Dégage.

\- Oui chef !

Stiles esquissa un semblant de salut militaire avant de courir dans l'entrée pour enfiler ses baskets et son manteau. Bon, ok, peut-être qu'il faisait un peu gamin que cinq ans dans l'immédiat, mais de la NEIGE ! Le seul moyen qu'il avait eu par la suite d'en voir, c'était quand son père l'emmenait en vacances au ski, ce qui n'avait pas dû arriver plus de deux fois en dix ans. Donc on pouvait le pardonner ! Bondissant sur ses pieds, il ouvrit la porte pour se précipiter à l'extérieur... et rentra au bout de seulement cinq minutes. Derek haussa les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

\- Nan nan...

\- Tes chaussures sont trempées, c'est ça ?

Stiles émit un grommellement boudeur pour toute réponse alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre pour retirer ses baskets et ses chaussettes, tordant le coton épais pour en retirer l'humidité.

\- Ouais, bon, ok, c'était un truc auquel j'avais pas pensé ça... Quant à toi, t'as intérêt à bien te couvrir pour sortir hein ! Va pas retomber malade ! T'as qu'à prendre la parka de mon père, elle est suffisamment épaisse et...

\- Qui est la maman maintenant ?

\- La ferme.

\- Que de mots doux...

L'adolescent se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un très mature « gnagnagna ». Au lieu de ça, il préféra aller se chercher une nouvelle paire de chaussettes – ou plutôt deux, tout bien réfléchi – ainsi que son bonnet et une écharpe, avant de redescendre chercher une paire de bottes. Il avait déjà bravé une tempête, alors ce n'était pas un petit d'eau glacée qui allait le faire reculer ! Il était un Stilinski !

Quand Scott finit enfin par arriver, avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard – alors qu'il y avait de la neige partout, bon sang, et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se ruer dehors ? – Stiles avait déjà monté deux petits murs de neige, à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, pas très haut mais suffisant pour pouvoir s'abriter derrière. Le brun ôta son casque pour hausser un sourcil sceptique.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est sensé être ?

\- Nos fortifications !

\- Pour la bataille ?

Scott était un génie. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir ses yeux se mettre à briller comme il comprenait ses plans. Son meilleur ami cala rapidement sa moto contre un mur de la maison pour la protéger de la neige et courut l'aider à terminer son deuxième mur.

\- Derek n'est pas encore sorti ?

\- Il joue encore à la fée du logis, mais il m'a promis qu'il arrivait.

\- Combien de fois tu as été le harceler pour ça ?

Stiles haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon... Il fallait juste qu'il sorte avec eux, point barre ! C'était peut-être son unique occasion avant des années, alors il n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer ! D'ailleurs, ça faisait au moins _cinq minutes_ que Derek lui avait dit qu'il arrivait, et il ne voyait toujours pas un centimètre de corps sexy et musclé dans les parages. Ce qui n'était pas juste du tout ! Il lui avait fait une promesse bon sang !

Heureusement, il avait à peine commencé à se redresser pour revenir pour la sixième fois – oui, et alors ? – que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait. Stiles sourit en voyant l'épaisse veste d'uniforme de son père sur les épaules de Derek... avant de se figer. Oh. Ok. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le fantasme du policier, surtout vu que son père en était un. Mais là... Bon sang, il serait incapable de voir son père partir bosser sans repenser à cette image maintenant !

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sursauter. Scott lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur, agitant exagérément les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche... quand une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son visage. Il hoqueta, battit des bras pour tenter de garder son équilibre mais s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. En face d'eux, Derek fit rebondir une deuxième munition dans sa main, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres.

\- Dommage, j'ai pas eu le bon.

\- Comment ça, pas le b... Oh.

\- Hmhm.

Stiles observa le brun, puis son meilleur ami toujours par terre. Tourna les talons. Et se mit à courir droit vers la forêt. Ok pour la bataille de boules de neige – même si Derek était un sale TRICHEUR puisqu'ils avaient prévu les défenses – mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus ! Hors de question de l'affronter sans munitions ! Le bruit de pas derrière lui le fit accélérer encore plus. Pourquoi il avait proposé une sortie dans la neige déjà, hein ?!

\- STILES !

La voix de Scott lui parvint trop tard. Un bras solide s'enroula autour de sa taille, stoppant net sa course alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas des premiers arbres, et quelque chose de glacé s'écrasa contre son cou. Il hurla.

\- MAIS ARRÊTE ÇA BORDEL ! CE MATIN C'ETAIT SUFFISANT !

Le rire grave et rauque de Derek le fit frissonner. Cependant, la neige qui fondait tout doucement contre sa peau et se glissait sous son Tshirt le réveilla rapidement et il se remit à gesticuler pour lui faire lâcher prise. Surpris, l'aîné vacilla avant de glisser sur l'herbe gelée, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Stiles donna un coup de hanche pour espérer se dégager, mais l'autre roula immédiatement pour le bloquer sous son poids. Une main pesant sur son épaule, il ramassa une poignée de neige pour l'écraser sur son visage, un immense sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent hurla en riant et gigota encore plus fort, les deux mains plaquées sur son torse – concentration, Stiles ! – pour le repousser…

Une boule de neige s'écrasa contre la tempe de Derek, lui arracha un grognement surpris. Scott avala nerveusement sa salive lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui mais ne s'enfuit pas – Stiles le félicita mentalement pour ses progrès. Le plus âgé leva très lentement une main pour enlever les flocons pris dans sa barbe en plissant les yeux.

\- Très bien...

\- Euuuh... Stiles ?

\- Là tu peux courir.

Son meilleur ami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Derek se releva pour partir à sa poursuite avec un grondement joueur et Stiles se précipita à sa suite, un immense sourire au visage. Cette journée allait juste être _géniale_.

...

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et Stiles somnolait à moitié, à plat ventre sur le canapé, un pied accroché au dossier et un bras traînant par terre. Il était épuisé. Ils avaient passé la journée à courir et à sauter et à se bagarrer dans la neige. Pas si inhabituel que ça, vu son hyperactivité. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si fatigué. Les yeux mi-clos, il observait sans vraiment y faire attention les trois bougies qui brillaient au bord de la fenêtre.

Un poids s'installa au bout du canapé et une main frappa son mollet.

\- Pousse-toi un peu.

\- Grmmbld.

\- Larve.

\- Hn.

\- Pour une fois que tu réussis à te taire...

Au ton moqueur, Stiles se tortilla pour pouvoir fusiller Derek du regard sans lui donner le plaisir de trop bouger. Et son cœur manqua un battement. Merde, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi sexy pour sa santé... Il avait encore les joues et le bout du nez un peu rougi par l'air froid dehors, mais la douche qu'il venait de prendre avait relâché tout son visage et il souriait légèrement. Stiles ramena ses pieds vers lui, les talons appuyés contre les fesses, pour que Derek puisse s'installer correctement... et rabattit ses jambes presque aussitôt, s'étalant sur ses genoux.

\- Te gêne pas surtout.

\- Mpfff...

Le brun se contenta de lui pincer la cheville, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper un roman qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse et de reprendre sa lecture, les avant-bras posés sur ses mollets pour plus de confort.

Le Shérif les retrouva dans la même position exacte en rentrant du poste, plus d'une heure plus tard. Il poussa un lourd soupir en se débarrassant de ses affaires et haussa un sourcil désabusé en les regardant.

\- Sérieusement, les garçons ?

\- C'est sa faute d'abord P'pa ! Il m'a complètement cassé !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe quand vous êtes seuls tous les deux, c'est clair ? Je tiens à ma santé mentale.

\- Que...

Stiles vira à l'écarlate en quelques secondes alors que Derek se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise devant le sous-entendu. L'adolescent se tortilla pour se remettre sur le dos et ramener ses jambes vers lui – il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à la perte de chaleur, il s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculisé devant son père – mais il glissa immédiatement ses pieds sous les cuisses de Derek. Le brun sursauta avant de le fusiller du regard, repoussant ses chevilles d'une main.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Mais il fait froiiiid ! Mes orteils vont finir par tomber !

\- Va mettre des chaussettes.

\- T'es plus chaud toi !

\- Stiles !

Avec un grommellement boudeur, Stiles se roula en boule de l'autre côté du canapé, enveloppant ses propres mains autour de ses pieds pour les masser et les réchauffer. Le Shérif revint dans le salon, une tasse de café fumante à la main, et sourit avec amusement.

\- Vous savez, ce n'était pas la peine de vous exiler juste parce que je suis là hein. Je peux supporter la vue d'un câlin. Du moment que vous restez habillés.

\- PAPA !

Derek semblait vouloir disparaître dans les coussins du sofa, le nez résolument plongé dans son livre et les oreilles rouges. Le Shérif secoua la tête et lui pressa l'épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Je plaisante garçon. J'ai vu le champ de bataille devant la maison. Les deux singes ne t'ont pas trop épuisé ?

\- Hey !

\- J'ai plus d'endurance qu'eux. La soirée devrait être plus calme.

\- Je suis là je vous signale !

Mais même Stiles trouvait que ses protestations manquaient d'énergie. Il _était_ fatigué. Et puis, Derek se détendait maintenant que son père avait changé de conversation, donc bon, il pouvait laisser passer aussi. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre l'accoudoir du canapé, somnolant. Pendant un moment, il n'entendit que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, les pages du livre qui se tournaient et les aspirations – bruyantes – du Shérif. L'adolescent se sentait sombrer petit à petit dans une torpeur bienfaisante...

\- Donc, Derek, tu as pu réfléchir un peu ?

 _Hein ?_ Stiles lutta pour ne pas s'endormir totalement, glissant un peu sur l'assise du canapé, les paupières toujours closes. Si les deux autres partaient dans ce genre de discussion parce qu'ils le pensaient endormi... ç'aurait été dommage de briser leurs espoirs, non ? Il y eut un soupir, puis le bruit d'un livre qu'on reposait.

\- Je...

\- Il est pas question de te mettre la pression, tu sais. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu en as besoin pour pouvoir retomber sur tes pieds. Personne ne va te mettre dehors, et c'est vraiment super de t'avoir à la maison. Mais je pense que passer le balai et repeindre la clôture ne va pas être un boulot satisfaisant durant toute ta vie. Surtout que je vais arriver à court d'idée pour la prochaine couleur des barrières.

Derek émit un grognement amusé. Stiles s'agita un peu plus. Bon sang, mais où son père voulait-il en venir ? La position dans laquelle il avait glissé n'était pas confortable. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de sa cuisse et de son dos commencer à protester. Une main chaude se referma autour de sa cheville et il lutta pour ne pas sursauter – ça n'aurait pas vraiment fait sommeil naturel... Quelqu'un tira doucement sur sa jambe pour l'allonger avant d'appuyer sur sa hanche pour l'amener à se tourner confortablement. La voix de son père sonna horriblement amusée.

\- Je pourrais toujours te garder comme baby-sitter...

\- A vous de voir si vous voulez l'écouter se plaindre pendant toutes les vacances s'il attrape un torticolis.

\- Oh Dieu merci, non. Mais tu aurais pu juste le réveiller.

\- Mpf.

\- C'est un non pour le baby-sitting ?

\- Je faisais la comptabilité pour l'entreprise de mon oncle, à New York.

\- Je vois. Tu souhaites trouver quelque chose dans le même esprit ?

Pas de réponse. Stiles bougea encore une fois, incapable de s'empêcher de remuer alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était bondir. Comment ça, son père essayait de retrouver un autre boulot à Derek ? Bon, d'accord, c'était l'une des raisons à sa présence ici, entre autres, et ils lui avaient promis de l'aider mais mais... pas si _tôt_! C'était encore les vacances ! Mais la main de Derek qui l'avait attrapé était toujours sur sa cheville, irradiant de chaleur.

\- D'accord. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'infos, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci.

\- Et... juste au cas où ça pourrait t'intéresser, on dit jamais non à de nouvelles recrues au poste.

Oh. Derek dans un uniforme de policier ? Alors qu'il avait faillit faire un anévrisme en le voyant juste avec le blouson ? Stiles allait porter le déjeuner à son père _tous les jours_ si jamais ça arrivait. Et vu le tapotement de l'index qu'il sentait sur son articulation, l'idée faisait visiblement son chemin dans la tête de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en fait, même s'il allait se faire deux fois plus de cheveux blancs. Beacon Hill restait une ville tranquille et c'était toujours moins dangereux que s'il était à New York. Et ça l'obligerait à rester dans les parages pendant un certain temps...

Il entendit son père reposer sa tasse de café et s'étirer en grognant.

\- Bien, le poste m'a accordé quelques jours de congés pour Noël, sauf cas d'extrême urgence... Tu auras besoin d'un coup de main pour quelque chose ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Arrête tes bêtises. Je vais finir par rouiller si je reste sur un fauteuil et Stiles va me mettre encore plus au régime de peur que je m'engraisse. Et il est hors de question que la viande disparaisse définitivement de mon alimentation.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement – il n'était pas si obsédé que ça par ce que mangeait son père quand même ! – et la main sur sa cheville remua doucement pour le calmer presque machinalement. Très bien. Puisque visiblement la conversation dérivait sur le découpage de pauvres arbres innocents pour renflouer la cheminée, il pouvait se permettre de décrocher parce que... bon... Ça faisait quand presque un quart d'heure que...

DEREK LUI CARESSAIT LE PIED QUOI !

Rien de sexuel et il ne savait même s'il était conscient de ce que ses doigts faisaient, mais merde ! Ça ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours quoi ! Surtout pas devant son père ! Et ça devenait vraiment compliquer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il avait l'impression de se transformer en une de ces pré-ados stupidement gloussantes et rougissantes dans une mauvaise comédie romantique. Absolument ridicule ! Mais les mouvements de la main ne s'arrêtaient pas, et la sensation apaisante ajoutée à la chaleur du feu et à la discussion calme des deux autres hommes...

L'adolescent s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **Je fantasme. Voilà. Je veux un Derek comme ça. Laissez-moi fantasmer !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! A samedi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**La reprise du boulot est dure... mais l'avantage d'avoir déjà tout écrit, c'est que je peux toujours poster à l'heure !**

 **J'espère que le réveillon de Noël va vous plaire (oui, je spoile mon propre chapitre, j'ai le droit).**

* * *

Assis devant son ordinateur, Stiles pianotait nerveusement sur son bureau, le regard rivé sur la page d'annuaire qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Dehors il pouvait entendre le _tchack_ régulier des bûches de bois que son père et Derek étaient partis chercher. Il était tout seul dans la maison. C'était une occasion en or, pas vrai ? Avec les vacances, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être tranquille avant un moment. Il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter… Sauf que ça faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il fixait son écran sans oser aller plus loin.

D'un côté, il n'arrêtait pas que ce n'était pas ses affaires, que si Derek était parti c'était pour de bonnes raisons et qu'il devait respecter son choix… Mais d'un autre, il était persuadé que sa famille aimerait vraiment savoir qu'il était en vie. Ça pourrait être un beau cadeau de Noël pour les Hale restants. Stiles avala sa salive avant de taper le nom dans la barre, son curseur tournant autour du bouton « rechercher » sans vraiment s'y arrêter. Dans le jardin, son père riait. Il cliqua.

Visiblement, Hale n'était pas un nom très commun en Amérique, parce qu'il trouva tout de suite le numéro de Peter. Il attrapa son téléphone pour le composer aussitôt. Se connaissant, s'il se laissait encore le temps de la réflexion, il allait faire marche arrière ou pire encore, en parler à Derek – et même s'il était téméraire, là c'était clairement une idée suicidaire. Les premières tonalités retentirent et l'adolescent se leva pour se mettre à faire les cent pas devant sa fenêtre, mordillant nerveusement son pouce.

Alors qu'il allait reposer son portable, une voix féminine décrocha.

\- _Allo ?_

\- Oh euh… hum… Bonjour… Je suis bien chez Mr Peter Hale ? Je…

\- _Oui, je suis sa nièce. Peter travaille. Je peux prendre un message ?_

Oh. _Cora_. _Génial_. Nerveux, Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois et passa une main dans ses cheveux, redescendant masser sa nuque.

\- Je euh… Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, et je sais que ça ne vous dit rien, mais je voulais juste lui parler de son neveu…

\- _Derek ?! Vous avez de ses nouvelles ? Vous savez où il est ?_

\- Je… Pardon, mais c'est Cora ? On a été à l'école ensemble à Beacon Hill…

\- _Ah non, je suis Laura moi, leur sœur aînée. Où est Derek ?_

Stiles se figea, le sang battant aux tempes et la gorge nouée. _Quoi ?_

\- Que… Non, Laura est…

\- _Je suis quoi ?_

\- Mais… Vous êtes morte !

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire non plus. Surtout pas à la première intéressée. Mais merde quoi ! Derek qui avait dit qu'elle avait été tuée ! Il avait gravé son nom dans la bougie ! Il avait eu l'air tellement mal en lui en parlant !

Il y eut un moment de silence… Puis la femme à l'autre bout de fil sembla exploser. Une flopée de jurons lui échappa, si violente que Stiles recula le téléphone de son oreille, choqué – de toute manière, il n'était pas encore revenu du fait qu'il parlait avec un _fantôme_.

\- Que… ?

\- _Je te jure qu'à la minute ou je mets la main sur ce pauvre abruti, je lui arrache les oreilles pour les lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge, je le pends par les pieds et je lui flanque la rossée du siècle ! Et si jamais il en reste quelque chose, je le découpe en morceaux, je le passe au mixeur, et je le donne à bouffer au chat !_

\- Euh…

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. _J'aimerai bien garder son corps de dieu intact moi_ …

\- _C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?_

\- Il m'a parlé de l'accident de voiture qui vous a…

\- _J'ai bien eu un accident de voiture, et oui j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, mais si ce crétin n'avait pas raccroché avant Peter aurait fini de lui expliquer que mon cœur était reparti et qu'il l'attendait à l'hôpital !_

Cette fois-ci, Stiles se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Alors toute cette situation, toute la douleur qui avait amené Derek à traverser le pays à pied…c'était juste un foutu quiproquo ? Parce qu'il avait raccroché son téléphone trop tôt ? Il dut prendre plusieurs grandes respirations pour retrouver ses esprits… et réaliser que Laura était toujours aussi remontée.

\- Il faut… faut que je prévienne Derek !

\- _NON !_

\- Mais…

Il se releva pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre, écartant le rideau pour observer Derek et son père qui fendaient toujours des bûches.

\- Mais non ! Il faut qu'il le sache ! Vous imaginez même pas à quel point il…

\- _Ecoute, Stiles, c'est ça ? Mon frère est parti sans même repasser chez nous pour vérifier si ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Et quand bien même je serais effectivement décédée, il a abandonné notre oncle et surtout notre petite sœur sans penser au traumatisme que ça aurait été pour eux de perdre de nouveau deux membres de la famille d'un seul coup. Compris ?_

Vu comme ça… Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction, mais ça avait été aussi dur pour Derek ! Un faible gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il crispait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?

\- _Stiles, assieds-toi et respire, d'accord ? Je t'entends suffoquer. Calme-toi. On va trouver une solution. Respire._

Merde, il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les genoux et le téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille. Laura avait retrouvé son calme et une voix apaisante, et il réussit à retrouver son souffle rapidement.

\- Je peux pas… Laura, vous avez même pas idée de ce qu'il a vécu avant que je le trouve et…

\- _Raconte-moi alors. Derek est chez toi, c'est ça ?_

\- Oui. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

\- _A Beacon Hill ?_

\- Il… il m'a dit qu'il était venu à pieds depuis New York. Et il a passé presque trois mois dans la rue, à dormir dans votre ancienne maison, avant d'accepter de venir ici.

\- _Dans la… Bon sang, mais quelle tête de mule celui-là…_

Ça, il lui faisait pas dire… Les yeux fermés, Stiles laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre le mur.

\- Et maintenant ? Parce que je vous préviens, je vais être incapable de tenir ma langue si vous voulez le punir ad vitam æternam*. Et ça ne serait pas juste non plus. D'accord, il a fait une connerie, mais il s'est assez puni comme ça, vous avez pas le droit de le laisser croire ça alors que vous êtes en vie ! Je peux pas…

\- C _alme-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu le lui dises, compris ? Je vais venir le faire moi-même._

\- Que… faut que j'en parle à mon père…

\- _Non._

Cette fois-ci, Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Dîtes donc, je veux bien que vous avez des comptes à régler avec votre frangin, mais il est hors de question que vous débarquiez comme ça chez moi sans que j'ai pu prévenir mon père pour qu'il puisse s'organiser. On est pas un hôtel ici.

\- _Excuse-moi, je pense que je suis un peu… secouée. Je ne pensais plus avoir des nouvelles de mon petit frère depuis tout ce temps. Tu as raison. Est-ce que tu préfères que j'appelle directement ton père ? On ne pourra pas être là avant Noël je pense, tous les avions vont être pleins, mais je vais voir pour arriver le plus vite possible. Tu penses que ce sera bon ?_

L'adolescent souffla doucement. Il pouvait entendre que la voix de Laura s'était mise à trembler un peu, maintenant que la colère redescendait et qu'elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Bien, au moins ils étaient deux à être en état de choc. Ça n'allait pas faire avancer les choses plus vite, mais Stiles était plutôt content de ne plus être le seul.

\- Je vais le prévenir, c'est bon… Si vous pouviez juste me dire quand est-ce que vous arriverez exactement, ça serait sympa.

\- _Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de portable ? Je t'enverrai un message._

Il le lui dicta distraitement. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, juste après qu'elle l'ait noté, puis Laura reprit la parole d'un air hésitant.

\- _Est-ce que… est-ce que Derek va bien ?_

Stiles ferma les yeux et se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait croisé la première fois. Ça lui faisait du bien aussi, de pouvoir remettre les choses à plat à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas déjà entendu rabâcher cent fois la même chose. Et la jeune femme l'écoutait attentivement, l'interrompant une ou deux fois pour poser des questions – _Ce petit crétin est resté dehors en pleine tempête ? Dis-moi que tu l'as frappé_ – mais d'une manière générale il put vider son sac. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se taire, il pouvait quasiment entendre son sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- … _Tu aimes beaucoup mon frère, pas vrai ?_

\- C'est pas ça ! Je…

\- _Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui l'aies trouvé. Ça me rassure de le savoir avec vous, vu le peu d'instinct de survie que Derek semble avoir. Je vais aller vérifier les prochains vols maintenant, et je te tiens au courant, ok ?_

\- Ouais. Essayez juste de… pas tarder. Je veux pas… je peux pas lui cacher ça trop longtemps. Vous comprenez ?

\- _Je sais. Merci d'avoir appelé Stiles._

Encore un peu hébété, Stiles répondit machinalement et raccrocha. Et la réalisation le frappa encore plus. Oh bordel, Laura Hale était _vivante_. Elle respirait, elle bougeait, et elle venait de lui parler pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Et Derek n'était pas au courant – ne devait pas être au courant parce que sa sœur était furieuse après lui. Il lui avait promis de ne pas lui dire.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

...

Stiles avait passé la journée enfermé dans la cuisine. La veille, il s'était dépêché de proposer une soirée DVD à son père et à Derek – au moins, ça avait été une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à leur parler. Mais il était incroyablement fébrile. Le Shérif avait plaisanté sur son impatience à ouvrir ses cadeaux et il n'avait pas cherché à le contredire.

Mais là, ça commençait à devenir difficile de trouver quelque chose pour justifier son comportement. Même Derek lui jetait des regards perplexes depuis ce matin. Et d'ailleurs… la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma dans son dos le fit se crisper immédiatement et Stiles releva la tête pour voir son père s'adosser au mur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien ! Rien du tout ! J'ai peur de pas avoir assez de sauce pour la dinde, c'est tout, et je sais que vous allez encore vous goinfrer tous les deux comme si vous n'aviez pas mangé depuis des décennies alors que mes menus sont parfaitement équilibrés et largement suffisant alors je me demandais s'il fallait pas que je sorte un peu pour faire des courses avant quand les magasins soient définitivement dévalisés mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait trop de monde, tu connais les gens, c'est toujours la folie au dernier moment et…

\- Stiles. Stop.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration. Son père tira deux chaises de la table et lui fit signe de s'installer. Stiles hésita et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses préparations, mais rien ne justifiait qu'il reste debout. Il poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Le Shérif s'assit face à lui, appuyé sur ses genoux et l'air inquiet.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il se passe, parce que j'ai aucune envie de t'emmener aux urgences le soir de Noël et que tu es au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Ok…

\- Calme-toi. Il y a un problème ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre mais finit par pousser un énorme soupir, laissant ses épaules retomber. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix – il fallait qu'il prévienne son père.

\- Je… J'ai téléphoné aux Hale hier après-midi. Quand vous étiez dehors.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'oncle de Derek. Je… Je sais que ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais c'était tellement injuste ! A leur place, j'aurai vraiment aimé savoir qu'un membre de ma famille que je croyais disparu était encore en vie, surtout avant les fêtes !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Et c'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Son oncle ne veut pas le voir ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête et se tordit nerveusement les mains.

\- J'ai pas eu Peter. J'ai eu Laura.

Le Shérif resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le fixant sans montrer aucune réaction.

\- Laura Hale ?

\- Oui...

\- La sœur de Derek ?

\- Oui.

\- Vivante ?

\- Je te dis que oui !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Calme-toi. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit hier ?

Stiles poussa un gémissement et la main de son père se posa aussitôt sur sa nuque, solide et rassurante. Il lui raconta tout – il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps, répéter. Le Shérif l'écouta sans rien, la pression de sa paume constante et son pouce apaisant doucement les tensions dans son cou. Finalement, pouvoir tout lâcher à quelqu'un lui fit un bien fou. L'adolescent termina son monologue dans un soupir.

\- … et j'ai reçu un sms ce matin pour me dire qu'ils seraient là le 26 et je… je sais plus quoi faire…

\- D'abord, tu vas commencer par respirer tranquillement. Tu as bien fait d'appeler, d'accord ? Même si j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles avant, c'est une bonne chose de savoir que toute sa famille va bien. Et concernant l'interdiction de Laura… ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement absurde non plus. Même dans la panique, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de partir comme ça. Mais tout ça, ça les regarde, ok ? Tu t'es retrouvé coincé entre les deux parce que tu adores mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres, mais là tu ne peux plus rien faire. Et puis, deux jours ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde.

\- Mais…

Il ne voulait pas que Derek le déteste pour lui avoir caché une information pareille. Son père l'attira vers lui pour qu'il pose le front sur son épaule et se mit à lui frotter le dos d'un air rassurant.

\- Je sais même pas s'il te croirait si tu lui annonçais maintenant. Ce sera mieux pour lui de l'avoir directement sous les yeux. Et il ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir de lui avoir permis de retrouver sa famille. Fais-moi confiance.

\- T'as l'air vachement sûr de toi…

\- Crois-moi, je sais comment il te regarde.

Stiles haussa les épaules, les joues écarlates. Il resta un moment sans bouger – mine de rien, même s'il était grand maintenant, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir un câlin par son père – avant de se redresser avec un soupir. Le Shérif lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Allez, on va passer une bonne soirée à déballer les cadeaux, et on s'en préoccupera le 26, d'accord ?

\- Ouais... ça va aller. Merci P'pa.

\- Pas de souci, je suis aussi là pour ça. Pas que pour te fournir ton argent de poche.

L'adolescent ricana et se releva pour mettre sa dinde au four et programmer le minuteur. L'après-midi était bien avancée et ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'installer au salon pour réveillonner. Stiles se sentait mieux maintenant, même s'il savait qu'il allait encore ressasser et culpabiliser et retourner tout ça dans son cerveau qui ne s'arrêtait jamais jusqu'à ce que les Hale débarquent vraiment mais hé, au moins il n'était plus le seul à cacher quelque chose à Derek !

D'ailleurs... il se raidit. Merde, et si jamais il avait été derrière la porte depuis le début ? Si jamais il l'avait entendu tout déballer ? Mais son père leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il tenait la main vers l'un des plateaux de biscuits déjà prêts.

\- Il partait à la douche quand je suis venu te voir. Je pense qu'il n'est même pas encore sorti de la salle de bains.

Stiles grogna de soulagement. Parfois, c'était vraiment pratique qu'il puisse deviner ce à quoi il pensait... mais il allait devoir retravailler un peu son air innocent, parce que ça allait devenir compliquer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et il y avait quand même des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne !

Le reste des préparatifs se fit plus rapidement et plus facilement maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de se torturer tout seul dans son coin. Derek avait pointé le bout de son nez dans la cuisine, les yeux brillants en reniflant les odeurs qui commençaient à émerger, et Stiles avait dû quasiment les chasser à coups de pied pour que lui et son père ne dévorent pas tous ses gâteaux. Pire que des gosses ! Et la sensation d'être la « femme au foyer » n'était pas vraiment géniale. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas à s'occuper du ménage ! Et que Noël n'était pas tous les jours. Même si bon, ce serait sympa d'avoir des cadeaux plus souvent.

L'adolescent était justement allé chercher ses propres paquets pour les déposer au pied du sapin. Derek ajouta une bûche dans le feu avant de s'installer sur le canapé, penchant la tête sur le côté avec amusement en le voyant disposer les cadeaux de manière symétrique. Le Shérif les rejoignit avec une bouteille à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça c'est vraiment un réveillon de Noël. Arrête de tripoter ça, Stiles, on va pas les ouvrir tout de suite.

\- Je ne...

\- Assieds-toi un peu et prends un verre.

\- Oh oh, monsieur le représentant de la loi, on essaie de refourguer de l'alcool à un mineur ?

\- Toi, tu as le droit à du soda. Mais ça n'empêche que tu auras besoin d'un verre.

Stiles en resta bouche bée alors que Derek étouffait un ricanement, remerciant d'un geste du menton l'autre homme qui lui tendait du vin. Il gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur et ridiculement enfantin, mais les deux autres ne firent que rire un peu plus alors qu'il ouvrait une canette de coca pour la verser dans son verre – ce qui était ridicule, les canettes étaient faites pour boire directement avec, pourquoi son père était-il si vieux jeu ?

Malgré ça, il retrouva très vite le sourire alors qu'ils attaquaient joyeusement les petits fours. C'était presque un Noël de film, avec le feu de cheminée, la neige dehors – même si elle avait déjà commencé à fondre un peu – et l'ambiance bon enfant. Stiles s'agita rapidement sur son fauteuil, jetant de petits coups d'œil aux paquets qui s'entassaient sous le sapin. Derek finit par lever les yeux au ciel et tendit la main pour le pincer au niveau des côtes, le faisant sursauter avec un jappement.

\- Hé, pas touche !

\- Arrête de gigoter, t'as pas cinq ans.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir d'abord ! C'est juste de la torture, ça fait des _semaines_ que j'essaie de découvrir où mon père a pu plaquer son cadeau et je n'ai rien trouvé, et il sait que ça me rend fou, et en plus il le laisse sous mon nez pendant des _heures_ pour me narguer !

\- J'avais raison en fait. Tu n'as pas cinq ans… t'en as quatre.

\- Et demi. S'il te plaît.

Le Shérif éclata de rire devant leur échange et l'expression blasée de Derek. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est bon, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir avant de nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Stiles n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour bondir de son siège et attraper les paquets. Il devina tout de suite le sien – c'était le seul qu'il n'avait pas emballé de toute façon – qu'il déposa à sa place, tendit son cadeau à son père… et hésita une brève seconde avant de poser celui de Derek sur ses genoux. Le brun haussa un sourcil surpris et reposa doucement son verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est pas la fin du monde hein, c'est juste un truc comme ça, que t'aies toi aussi quelque chose à déballer le soir de Noël. Et puis de toute façon tu peux pas le refuser, c'est un cadeau, ça se refuse pas !

\- Stiles…

Mais l'adolescent l'ignora pour se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Histoire de ne pas le fixer, il déchira le papier coloré qui emballait son propre cadeau et laissa échapper un cri de joie en découvrant la saga de jeux vidéo qui le faisait baver depuis des mois. Son père rit devant son enthousiasme et le menaça de l'index.

\- Je te préviens, hors de question que tu y passes tes nuits ! Tu as un diplôme à avoir à la fin de l'année !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, tu me connais !

\- Justement.

\- Ouvre le tien plutôt.

Le Shérif leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement mais déballa soigneusement son paquet... pour trouver un vinyle des Beatles, le dernier qui manquait encore à sa collection. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres et il le reposa avec précautions pour serrer son fils contre lui. Stiles lui rendit son étreinte, avant de finalement risquer un coup d'œil vers Derek. Celui-ci était resté figé, son cadeau toujours entre les mains. Avec hésitation, il finit par détacher les morceaux de scotch qui maintenaient le papier coloré et déballa enfin le pull. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Bon, je sais que c'est pas super original et que t'en as plein maintenant mais on sait jamais, il fait quand même super froid ces derniers jours et puis...

\- C'est parfait.

Derek avait toujours l'air aussi incrédule de recevoir quelque chose, mais ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Reposant le paquet, il ôta rapidement son propre pull noir – et non, Stiles n'avait absolument pas maté le petit morceau de hanche qui avait été révélé lorsque le Tshirt s'était soulevé avec ! … c'est juste qu'il était là, devant ses yeux – pour enfiler le nouveau. La laine se moula aussitôt contre son torse, pas trop serrée pour être qualifiée de trop petite, mais rien à voir non plus avec les pulls extra-larges qui peuplaient la penderie de l'adolescent. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, satisfait.

Sauf que Derek eut un geste qu'il n'avait pas du tout anticipé. Il se redressa brusquement, tendit la main pour l'attraper par le bras et le tira brusquement vers lui. Stiles glapit en glissant du fauteuil, avant de grogner quand son genou heurta la table basse, mais... Derek avait déjà refermé ses bras autour de lui.

\- Merci.

La gorge nouée et le nez enfoncé dans le pull – et ouais, il était toujours aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs, et non il ne repensa pas du tout à la pique de Scotty dans le magasin – Stiles se contenta de poser ses mains contre ses côtes sans savoir quoi répondre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des doigts de Derek dans le haut de son dos et sur sa hanche, et le mouvement de sa poitrine qui le balançait légèrement quand il respirait... Le câlin durait un peu trop longtemps pour être innocent, mais il n'arrivait pas à reculer. Stiles ferma les yeux et se détendit, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. C'était juste... bien. Et tant pis pour toutes les questions et les remords qui lui tournaient dans la tête.

Derek finit par relâcher lentement son étreinte, sa main glissant de son dos le long de son bras, arrachant un faible couinement de protestation à l'adolescent. Mais l'autre souriait doucement, les oreilles un peu rouges, et _ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi adorable en étant une telle bête de sexe_.

\- Il est vraiment agréable. Même si tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Mouaif. L'est encore mieux sur toi que sur le mannequin.

Le Shérif se racla bruyamment la gorge et Stiles vira instantanément à l'écarlate. Merde, il avait parlé à voix haute ?

\- Je sais bien que j'ai dit ok pour les câlins, mais là ça en devenait franchement gênant. La prochaine fois, attendez que j'aille me chercher autre chose à boire, d'accord ?

\- C'est pas... !

\- Et si on allait attaquer le repas hein ? La dinde va refroidir !

Sans attendre de répondre, il se leva, installa son nouveau vinyle sur le tourne-disque et disparut dans la cuisine en fredonnant les premières notes du morceau qui démarrait. Stiles secoua la tête en faisant un pas en arrière. Merde, Derek avait vraiment l'air content, et sa culpabilité revenait au grand galop maintenant qu'il l'avait lâché. Il aurait dû plus s'accrocher à lui en fait… Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai… encore un truc pour toi… en quelque sorte.

\- Stiles…

\- Non ! C'est pas… pas vraiment un cadeau. 'Fin, je pouvais pas te l'emballer, et de toute façon il pouvait pas arriver ce soir, et c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais totalement choisi, mais je pense que ça pourrait te plaire, enfin j'espère surtout parce que sinon tu vas me détester et je veux pas que tu me détestes et…

\- Je te détesterai pas, ok ? Mais il faut que tu respires.

Les mains de Derek étaient de retour sur ses épaules, un de ses pouces caressant machinalement sa clavicule. L'adolescent se détendit légèrement et avala sa salive.

\- Respirer. Ok.

\- Bien. Je ne sais pas sur quoi tu délires encore, mais je ne vais pas te détester. Tu m'as permis de passer Noël au chaud. Et tu m'as offert quelque chose. Alors arrête de paniquer comme ça, et va arrêter ton père avant qu'il ne termine la dinde.

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le repas oui. Continuer sur un Noël normal. Il avait la neige, de nouveaux jeux à tester et le must du must, il avait eu droit à un vrai câlin avec Derek. Tout ne pouvait aller que pour le mieux !

* * *

 _ ***littéralement, "pour la vie éternelle"... grosso modo très très longtemps. Je voyais bien Stiles parler en latin !**_

 **Ouais, je suis faible, j'aime pas faire souffrir mes chouchous, donc... c'est un UA, je fais ce que je veux, Laura est finalement vivante !**

 **Je sais que sa réaction peut être un peu extrême, mais... ouais, c'est une fic hein ! Promis je vais pas trop les torturer ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !**

 **A samedi prochain !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ouf, l'arrivée de Laura dans la fiction est bien passée !**

 **Je suis une énorme bisounours, je déteste faire souffrir ou tuer mes personnages (au grand désespoir d'une copine...) donc forcément il fallait que j'arrange les choses !**

 **... bon, je dis ça et je torture un peu Stiles là dessous... mais promis, il va s'en sortir !**

 **Ah, et juste pour info, ça y est, on attaque la deuxième moitié de la fic !**

* * *

 _Stiles ne comprenait pas. Derek le fixait avec un air qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Les sourcils froncés, le nez légèrement plissé et les lèvres tordues dans une mimique de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça ?_

 _\- Derek ?_

 _\- Et tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Que tu serais capable de cacher quelque chose ?_

 _\- … Quoi ?_

 _Derek ricana et le repoussa d'une main, l'obligeant à faire deux pas en arrière._

 _\- Un pauvre gosse rachitique ? Incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche, incapable de rester en place, incapable d'être pris au sérieux par qui que ce soit… tu pensais sérieusement que je pourrais te croire ?_

 _Il y avait une deuxième silhouette derrière lui, une femme, sans visage, avec simplement de longs cheveux et un sourire malsain. Elle se colla à son dos, glissant ses mains sur son torse pour l'enlacer. Et l'éloigner._

 _\- Tu croyais que je choisirais quelqu'un comme toi par rapport à ma famille ? Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est vivante, tu pensais que je n'aurais personne là-bas, de mieux que toi ?_

 _Stiles recula encore un peu, fermant les yeux et plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles._

 _\- Non ! C'est pas ça ! Je voulais juste… juste aider !_

 _\- En me mentant ? En te jouant de ma douleur ? De mon deuil ?_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Alors quoi Stiles ?_

 _\- C'est… Ta sœur…_

 _La femme rit en lâchant Derek pour s'approcher de lui, ses mains se refermant douloureusement sur ses bras._

 _\- Moi ? Je m'assure de te garder loin de mon frère. Un garçon ? Un mineur ? Un minable comme toi ? Comme si tu pouvais avoir la moindre importance… Jamais il ne pourrait te pardonner de ne lui avoir rien dit alors que tu savais pour moi… Personne ne peut excuser un mensonge pareil, peu importe combien de pulls tu lui offres ou combien de films vous regarderez ensemble !_

 _Sa prise se resserrait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, comprimant ses côtes et ses poumons. Stiles se débattit, mais il avait l'impression que ses ongles perçaient sa peau pour l'agripper un peu plus._

 _\- Derek ! S'il te plaît ! Derek !_

 _Mais l'autre se contentait de les regarder avec un sourire, les bras croisés. Et la femme sans visage continuait de serrer, ignorant ses coups de poings et de pieds, le secouant tout en chantonnant._

 _\- Stiles… Sti~iles… Pauvre petit Stiles… Stiles…_

\- STILES, STOP !

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, paniqué, le souffle court. Quelque chose maintenait ses poignets et le clouait au lit, l'empêchant de bouger, de respirer et il était _coincé…_ Mais au moment où tout son corps – déjà crispé – se tendait un peu plus pour se débattre, la prise sur ses bras disparut et une main passa dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches de son front.

\- Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Que…

Il y eut du bruit et du mouvement au bord de son matelas et quelqu'un alluma sa lampe de chevet. Désorienté, Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à reconnaître Derek penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet et les cheveux en vrac. Son réveil indiquait 3h12 du matin. _Merde_.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu es réveillé ? C'est bon ?

Encore un peu hébété, il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de réaliser. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Et Derek était rentré dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Son visage se crispa alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient et il se frotta le visage pour essayer de chasser les larmes.

\- Désolé… Je… désolé…

Derek resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant de se pencher vers lui pour passer un bras derrière ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui. Sans réfléchir, Stiles se cramponna au T-shirt qu'il portait et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son cou. L'homme remonta une main jusqu'à sa nuque, enfouissant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va, tu vas bien. T'es en sécurité ici. Calme-toi.

\- Comment…

\- Je t'ai entendu crier. Ton père aussi s'est levé, mais…

Il hésita mais ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de frotter son dos doucement. _Merde. J'ai dû l'appeler._ Stiles laissa échapper un soupir un peu tremblant et esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser, mais Derek appuya sur son cou pour le garder contre lui. Son menton s'appuya contre sa tempe.

\- Juste après l'incendie… Cora faisait aussi des cauchemars. Elle hurlait toute la nuit. Laura avait fini par la coucher dans son lit, pour pouvoir réagir tout de suite. Elle a mis presque quatre ans avant de pouvoir dormir toute seule.

 _Et je pense que ça a dû recommencer après ton départ…_ Stiles s'accrocha un peu plus à son T-shirt, concentré sur sa respiration pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Derek fit glisser les mains dans son dos distraitement, le regard rivé au mur en face, puis prit une grande inspiration. Ses mains saisirent doucement les poignets de l'adolescent et il l'écarta en douceur.

\- Pousse-toi un peu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, et moi aussi. Alors pousse-toi.

Incrédule, Stiles obéit et se cala contre le mur. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Non parce que même s'il n'avait pas un lit d'enfant, son matelas restait quand même un peu étroit pour deux personnes ! Mais Derek se glissa sous la couette, allongé sur le côté pour l'observer d'un air encore soucieux. L'adolescent s'obligea à esquisser un sourire, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Fallait le dire tout de suite si tu voulais rentrer dans mon lit… Pas sûr que ce soit ce que mon père pensait quand il t'a laissé entrer hein, c'est pas que je…

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- De quoi ? Y a rien à dire, c'est juste un cauchemar comme ça, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est pas… important…

Derek se contenta de le fixer, pas convaincu, mais ne rajouta rien. Il se tourna un instant pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, et Stiles sentit son souffle s'accélérer quand les ténèbres revinrent, mais la main du brun revint se poser sur son dos, l'attirant une nouvelle fois contre lui. Et pour le coup l'adolescent se crispa légèrement. Mine de rien, c'était quand même la première qu'il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un dans son lit, qui lui faisait un câlin, et surtout qui lui plaisait !

Derek resta silencieux, sans bouger, sa respiration égale, et Stiles finit par se détendre. Il se recroquevilla légèrement, glissa un bras sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. La main dans son dos se mit à bouger, froissant doucement le tissu dans des caresses aériennes. Et c'était bien. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il allait encore stresser toute la journée de demain, mais pour l'instant, c'était _vraiment_ bien. Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête rouler jusqu'à ce que son front repose dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek. Il se rendormait déjà, épuisé par son cauchemar et sa nervosité.

A moitié dans l'inconscience, il sentit à peine Derek appuyer sa joue contre le haut de son crâne et murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans ses cheveux.

...

Un mouvement sur le matelas fit grogner Stiles et il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller pour essayer de se rendormir. Un petit rire le crispa et il ressortit la tête de sous la couette, clignant des yeux comme un hibou pour se repérer dans sa chambre. Derek était debout au milieu de la pièce, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et son T-shirt à la main. L'adolescent plissa les paupières.

\- … Pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil dans ma chambre ?

\- Je vais aller à la douche, et mon T-shirt est trempé de sueur et de bave. Je n'avais pas envie de le porter plus longtemps. Rendors-toi un peu, il est encore tôt.

\- … j' bave même pas d'abord…

Derek se contenta de secouer la tête et se retourna pour mettre son T-shirt dans le panier de linge sale. Stiles se redressa immédiatement sur les coudes, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur le dos du brun.

\- T'es tatoué ?!

\- Hm ? Oh, oui.

\- Comment ça se fait que je le savais pas ?

L'autre homme haussa un sourcil.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne déshabille pas devant toi ? Ou parce que je te l'ai jamais dit ?

\- Mais…

\- Sérieusement, Stiles, c'est juste un tatouage. Ton ami Scott en a bien un aussi, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Je peux... le voir ?

Derek eut l'air surpris, mais revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans ajouter un mot. Stiles s'assit à son tour et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour mieux distinguer le tracé de l'encre. Trois spirales noires, disposée en triangle entre ses omoplates. Curieux, il tendit la main pour suivre le dessin du bout des doigts, ignorant le frisson qui descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun.

\- C'est celte ?

\- Oui. Un triskel. Ça peut avoir... plusieurs sens. Le passé, le présent, le futur. La mère, le père, l'enfant.

Stiles hocha la tête sans rien dire, terminant de tracer une dernière spirale avant de poser la main à plat contre le tatouage, fasciné par les mouvements provoqués par la respiration de l'autre. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis il se racla la gorge et le lâcha finalement pour se réinstaller dans son lit.

\- Merci... pour cette nuit. Et encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

L'adolescent se contenta d'hausser les épaules, soulagé qu'il lui tourne encore le dos et qu'il ne puisse pas le regarder en face.

\- Ça ira mieux demain. Mais ça va aller, je vais gérer.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

\- C'est rien.

Derek se retourna, un sourcil levé d'un air peu convaincu mais Stiles se força à sourire. De toute manière, d'ici trente-six heures grand maximum, il serait fixé… L'autre le fixa encore quelques secondes mais secoua la tête et se releva.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais à la douche alors.

Stiles acquiesça d'un simple marmonnement – ne _pas_ penser à Derek sur la douche, surtout maintenant qu'il avait eu un rappel de ce que à quoi il ressemblait sans vêtements – et attendit d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se refermer avant de se relever. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi distrait, il remarquait qu'il avait la bouche pâteuse et la peau de la joue qui tirait un peu. Merde, il lui avait peut-être vraiment bavé dessus…

Embarrassé, il se débarrassa finalement de sa couette à grands coups de pieds et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre à la cuisine. Son père était déjà debout, une tasse de café à la main et le journal du jour étalé sur la table. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer, visiblement inquiet. Stiles lui sourit en s'installant face à lui.

\- Hey P'pa !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais ouais, pas de souci ! Désolé pour la frayeur cette nuit, c'était vraiment rien de bien grave, un mauvais rêve, ça arrive de temps en temps, j'ai dû manger trop de sucre hier soir ça m'apprendra je saurai maintenant que…

\- Stiles.

Le Shérif poussa doucement un tube orange vers lui.

\- Je pense que tu devrais en prendre deux maintenant. Et me laisser le tube pour la journée. D'accord ?

La dernière fois que son père avait dû gérer ses doses d'Aderall remontait au collège. D'un côté, sa proposition l'agaçait un peu parce que merde, il était grand maintenant ! Mais de l'autre… avec son hyperactivité, il savait très bien qu'il allait les gober comme des bonbons parce qu'il allait stresser toute la journée. Et que ça n'allait rien arranger à son état. Avec un soupir, il attrapa les médicaments, sortit deux cachets et rendit le tube à son père qui le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon avec un hochement de tête.

\- Bien. Maintenant respire un grand coup et mange quelque chose. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Hmmm…

\- Ça te dirait, une journée jeux de société ? On se ferait des sandwichs avec la dinde froide et on se passerait des films de Noël en fond. Histoire de ne pas bouger avant… avant le défilé qu'il risque d'y avoir bientôt.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer en se servant un verre de jus de fruit. C'était une bonne idée, ça l'obligerait à se concentrer sur quelque chose toute la journée – parce que son père trichait systématiquement, quel que soit le jeu qu'ils choisissaient, soi-disant que c'était « trop facile » sinon pour lui. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attrapa un des biscuits qui restaient de la veille pour le grignoter du bout des dents, l'estomac noué. Le Shérif soupira et tendit la main pour serrer son poignet d'un air rassurant.

\- Sérieusement, mon grand, respire. Laisse-toi au moins cette journée de tranquille.

\- Hmhm. C'est ce que je me répète, mais mon cerveau a visiblement décidé de pas comprendre. Mais vais faire comme je peux.

\- C'est déjà ça. Mais on va éviter les excitants aujourd'hui quand même. Et éviter le de sucre à outrance.

Stiles hocha une nouvelle fois la tête sans répondre, s'obligeant à compter jusqu'à 20 dans sa tête et à redescendre. Son père n'avait pas tort, il allait faire une crise cardiaque avant même que Derek sorte de la salle de bains à ce rythme là. Il entendit vaguement des pas se rapprocher de lui et une poigne chaude se referma sur sa nuque alors que le Shérif se penchait pour cogner son front contre le sien.

\- Passe à la douche en suivant, ça te fera du bien. Et fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que ça va bien se passer.

\- Ok, ok… dis aussi que je pue hein !

\- Exactement fiston. Tu sens comme Derek, et c'est beaucoup trop perturbant pour ma santé mentale actuellement.

\- PAPA !

L'adolescent vira à l'écarlate et se recula brusquement alors que son père se mettait à ricaner en reprenant son café. Stiles plongea le nez dans son verre pour ne plus voir son regard moqueur. Ce n'était pas sa faute d'abord ! Et puis il s'était changé, donc il ne devait pas _tant que ça_ sentir l'autre homme, et c'était juste quelques heures, pas une nuit entière... Profitant du fait que le Shérif se plongeait à nouveau dans son journal, il écarta légèrement le col de son T-shirt de son cou et renifla.

Forêt. Feu de bois. Et une odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qu'il connaissait bien.

Merde, son père avait raison. Son rougissement s'accentua encore plus et il lâcha très vite son T-shirt... mais pas assez vite pour ne pas voir son père hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais la voix de Derek retentit juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- La salle de bains est libre. Vous voulez un peu plus de café, Shérif ?

\- J'y fonce !

Stiles se releva d'un bond, ignorant son verre encore à moitié plein, et s'enfuit de la cuisine, les oreilles brûlantes. _Bon sang, tu parles d'un foutu timing !_ Il entendit vaguement son père se mettre à rire et Derek grommeler un « va mieux lui ce matin » avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bains dans son dos.

...

\- YES !

\- C'est juste impossible !

\- Et hop ! Rentre à l'écurie, Sombre Poil !

\- Sombre Poil ? T'es sérieux ?

Stiles se contenta de ricaner devant le regard noir que lui envoya Derek alors qu'il reposait son petit cheval bleu dans sa zone de départ pour la quatrième fois depuis le début du jeu, tandis que le Shérif grognait en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Quelle idée il avait eu de proposer une partie de petits chevaux après que son fils les ait laminés au Trivial Poursuit… Celui-ci se frotta les mains, très satisfait d'avoir mangé le pion de son adversaire, et relança les dés. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, les restes de leur repas de Noël réchauffés au micro-onde et les boîtes de jeux de société s'étalaient tout autour d'eux.

La journée avait été agréable. Un peu figée dans le temps, mais c'était exactement ce dont Stiles avait besoin. Son père le connaissait décidément trop bien et savait exactement quoi faire pour garder son esprit occupé et l'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes. Dès qu'il commençait à décrocher d'un jeu et à s'agiter, le Shérif s'était mis à grogner encore plus fort sur des soi-disant « tricheries » et avait exigé de changer.

D'ailleurs, dépité par la tournure de la partie, il se leva pour ramener leurs plateaux repas dans la cuisine. Derek relança les dés, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait perdu – il lui restait encore deux petits chevaux dans sa case de départ et Stiles amenait joyeusement son dernier à la toute fin du jeu.

\- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de finir cette mascarade ? On a compris, c'est bon.

Stiles leva le doigt et prit une expression très sérieuse.

\- Mes parents m'ont toujours appris à finir complètement les choses. Donc oui, on va aller jusqu'au bout de la partie et tu vas prendre ta raclée comme le grand garçon que tu es.

\- C'est ta vengeance pour la bataille de boules de neige, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Tu as les muscles, j'ai la cervelle. Chacun son tour.

Derek secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui, et lui donna une pichenette sur le bras.

\- Merci de me traiter d'imbécile. Et tu n'es pas si maigrichon que ça, arrête de te descendre comme ça. Si tu arrêtais de te cacher derrière tes vêtements larges, je suis persuadé que tu ferais tomber toutes les filles.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en jouant son tour. Ses vêtements étaient très confortables comme ça, merci beaucoup, et il n'était pas intéressé par ramener un troupeau de nanas autour de lui. S'il réussissait à conserver au moins l'amitié de la personne qu'il voulait durant les prochaines vingt-quatre, ce serait déjà une grande victoire. Derek n'insista pas plus et ils finirent la partie sans le Shérif – qui refusait catégoriquement de revenir pour continuer ce « massacre ». Et après on se demandait d'où il tenait son côté mauvais perdant… D'ailleurs, son père revint dans le salon en bâillant.

\- Bon les garçons, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais me coucher. Pour une fois que je peux profiter de vacances, je ne vais pas m'en priver !

\- Bonne nuit P'pa.

\- Vous comptez rester là ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait sentir la tension fourmiller sous sa peau et agiter des doigts dans des tics nerveux. Aucune chance pour lui de dormir cette nuit, sauf s'il voulait encore cauchemarder pendant des heures. Et se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec Derek dans son lit allait définitivement lui provoquer un anévrisme. L'adolescent eut un grand sourire enthousiaste.

\- Tu m'as tenu à l'écart de ma console bien-aimée toute la journée, compte sur moi pour rattraper le temps perdu et me lancer ENFIN dans le premier opus de mon cadeau de Noël !

-N'y passe pas toute la nuit.

Il se contenta de bourdonner en réponse – il avait bien l'intention de faire nuit blanche, et son père le savait pertinemment. Le Shérif soupira et salua Derek avant de monter dans sa chambre. Stiles se releva d'un bond pour attraper le boîtier de son jeu et alluma sa console, alors que Derek rangeait comme il le pouvait les jeux de société. L'homme grogna quand il marcha sur un dé oublié, mais réussit finalement à s'installer sur le canapé, son roman à la main. Stiles arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu vas pas te coucher aussi ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

Bien, après tout il faisait comme il le voulait. L'adolescent fit tomber les coussins du fauteuil pour les caler dans son dos, contre le canapé, et s'installa confortablement par terre, les pieds appuyés contre la table basse et la manette entre les mains. Il observa la cinématique de début en silence, ses doigts tapotant machinalement le plastique.

\- Ça te dérange si je te regarde jouer ?

Surpris, Stiles bascula la tête en arrière pour voir que Derek avait reposé son livre et fixait l'écran de la télévision avec intérêt.

\- Hein ? Ah non du tout, fais-toi plaisir. Tu connais ?

\- Pitié. J'ai fini le premier, mais Cora a toujours refusé de me prêter le 2. Et le dernier venait tout juste de sortir quand je suis parti.

La mention de sa famille serra la gorge du plus jeune qui hocha simplement la tête en créant une nouvelle partie.

\- … Comment c'est, New York ?

\- Grand. Bruyant. C'était…

Derek haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- … fatiguant. Les gens ne s'arrêtent jamais.

\- Mais tu devais bien avoir des amis là-bas, non ?

S'il avait pu, Stiles se serait frappé. Non mais sérieusement, il était masochiste pour poser des questions pareilles ou quoi ? Il avait réussi à tenir sa langue depuis le début de son arrivée ici, et il fallait qu'il craque maintenant, alors que le reste des Hale débarquait le lendemain ? Mais Derek se contenta de soupirer et appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de la télé.

\- Pas vraiment. Je travaillais essentiellement tard le soir, à cause du business de mon oncle. Et je ne suis pas… spécialement social. Surtout après l'incendie. Je trouve ça bien, la relation que Scott et toi avez.

\- Nan mais Scotty et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort. Après, les autres, c'est pas non plus ça hein.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu l'as. Là-bas… Je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur les relations du boulot. J'ai…

L'homme hésita un instant, fixa Stiles – il pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque – et grogna.

\- Je fréquentais quelqu'un. Ça durait depuis quelques mois. Et puis j'ai découvert qu'elle couchait avec son patron. Qui était un de mes ex. Ça m'a un peu refroidi pour rencontrer du monde.

Stiles s'étrangla avec sa salive en lâchant sa manette. Premièrement, Derek avait vraiment un karma de merde. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ait choisi de tout plaquer plutôt que de se jeter sous un train. Et deuxièmement… _Un_ ex ? Comme, _un_ , pronom masculin ? Derek était bisexuel ? Et il lui sortait ça comme ça, aussi naturellement ? Une main tapota entre ses omoplates alors qu'il toussait pour dégager sa gorge.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Ouais ouais, juste… chuis désolé pour toi. C'est le genre de situation qui craignent vraiment. Et cette fille est vraiment conne.

\- C'est un bon résumé.

\- Déjà faut être totalement débile pour tromper son partenaire, je sais pas, quand tu es dans une relation et que toi tu ne ressens plus rien, tu assumes et tu le dis clairement, ou à la limite si c'est dans un couple très libéré, chacun fait comme il veut, tu demandes la permission avant. Et ensuite, faut être encore plus stupide pour aller voir ailleurs quand on a un mec comme toi sous la main !

\- C'est à dire ?

L'adolescent se mordit la langue – d'accord, son cerveau partait complètement en live ce soir, il ne pouvait pas _se taire_ non ? Mais Derek semblait amusé à présent. Stiles haussa les épaules en s'acharnant après un monstre.

\- Bah t'es quand même hyper droit comme mec, donc c'est clair que c'est pas toi qui irait tromper le premier. Et puis faudrait être aveugle pour pas voir que t'es le genre de mec qui pue le sex-appeal et sur lequel tout le monde se retourne. Chuis sûr que t'as réveillé la libido de toutes les mamies de Beacon Hill. La preuve avec Mme Figgins.

L'autre émit un bruit écœuré et le frappa une nouvelle fois dans le dos, juste assez fort pour le faire se plier en deux sans vraiment lui faire mal. Stiles protesta lorsque son personnage mourut à cause de la distraction.

\- T'es qu'un tricheur ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu peux toujours courir pour continuer à me voir jouer !

\- J'aurai juste à te piquer la manette.

\- Ah nan !

Cette fois-ci, son air scandalisé et trahi fit rire Derek. Il se leva, passa délibérément devant la télévision pour rejoindre la cuisine et revint avec deux bouteilles de bière. Stiles ricana en prenant celle qu'il lui tendait et l'observa s'asseoir par terre, juste à côté de lui.

\- Oh oh, même pas peur de braver la loi sous le toit de son plus fervent représentant en proposant de l'alcool à un mineur ?

\- Comme si tu allais me dénoncer. Et si tu finis bourré avec ça, il y a vraiment du souci à se faire.

\- Oh la ferme.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles hésita à mentir – après tout, la soirée n'était pas si avancée que ça et il pouvait très bien prétendre aller se coucher un peu tard – mais Derek avait été là la veille. Il était venu le réveiller de son cauchemar et il… il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant le reste de la nuit. Sans rien dire, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, toujours concentré sur son jeu. Le plus âgé soupira, mais appuya son épaule contre la sienne et porta le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Bien. Voyons voir si tu es capable de finir le premier opus en une seule nuit. Il m'a fallu deux semaines.

\- Tss petit joueur, laisse faire le maître !

Bien. Visiblement, Derek avait l'intention de lui tenir compagnie dans sa nuit blanche. Stiles n'était pas encore vraiment sûr de comment il allait pouvoir gérer cette idée mais… il était plutôt content. Au moins, il allait pouvoir le garder à côté de lui un peu plus longtemps avant le tsunami qui s'annonçait le lendemain…

* * *

 **Voilà... bon, Stiles stresse toujours comme un fou, mais au moins vous avez eu des câlins et des infos sur Derek ! J'espère que ça vous fera patienter jusqu'à samedi prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stiles est un stressé de la vie... parce que je suis une stressée de la vie aussi !**

 **Mais bon, on va arrêter les frais avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou...**

* * *

Stiles battit des paupières en entendant du bruit. La manette de sa console était toujours dans sa main, posée sur sa cuisse, et le menu de son jeu clignotait doucement à l'écran, lui proposant de reprendre la partie après sa mort. Mince, il avait dû finalement s'endormir. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était huit heures passées – la dernière fois, il était six heures et demi. Derek dormait à côté de lui. Il avait déclaré forfait à un moment donné – il ne savait plus vraiment quand – mais avait refusé de monter se coucher. Mais autant il se souvenait de l'autre homme, la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le canapé, la pomme d'Adam légèrement proéminente, autant il se demandait sérieusement quand est-ce que sa tête avait roulé pour finir sur _son_ épaule.

Avalant nerveusement sa salive, Stiles posa sa manette et le repoussa doucement. Derek grogna, s'agita un peu, mais resta endormi, blotti contre le canapé. L'adolescent l'observa un moment. D'un côté, il avait envie de revenir contre lui, de se rouler en boule contre son torse et de prétendre qu'il était endormi – juste une fois, juste une dernière fois – et de profiter de la proximité encore un peu. Mais de l'autre… son estomac se crispa brutalement et il se leva rapidement pour aller à la salle de bains. Appuyé au lavabo, les mains crispées sur la faïence blanche, il s'obligea à prendre de profondes respirations pour ne pas se mettre à vomir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et son père déposa un verre d'eau avec deux cachets sur le rebord du lavabo, avant de se mettre à lui frotter les épaules.

\- Ça va aller mon grand.

\- Non, ça va pas aller.

Le Shérif ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à frotter le haut du dos de son fils en observant son visage livide dans le miroir, attendant que la nausée passe.

\- Ils doivent arriver dans la matinée.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu veux qu'on refasse une partie de Monopoly ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Monopoly signifiait rester assis autour d'un plateau de jeu et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter aujourd'hui. Son père hocha la tête et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, appuyant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

\- D'accord. Déjà, tu vas venir avec moi pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Peux rien avaler.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je te laisse pas tout seul. Et je n'ai rien fait cuire, tu n'auras pas les odeurs.

\- Ok…

L'adolescent avala les médicaments – son Aderall habituel et un anti-nauséeux – et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Comme promis, il n'y avait rien de fraîchement cuisiné, juste un paquet de biscuits et une tasse de café dont l'odeur lui retourna tout de même l'estomac. Stiles s'obligea à respirer par la bouche. Ses doigts tambourinaient machinalement sur la table, incapable de rester immobile. Le Shérif l'observa un moment en silence, avant de se retourner pour entrouvrir la fenêtre. L'air froid se glissa immédiatement à l'intérieur, mais au moins l'odeur du café était moins forte.

Il y eut à nouveau du bruit dans le salon et Derek les rejoignit, le regard encore ensommeillé, sa main frottant son visage. Stiles frémit au son de sa barbe crissant contre sa paume.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hmpf…

\- Le café est encore chaud.

\- 'ci…

C'était amusant de voir l'autre homme aussi à l'ouest au réveil. D'habitude, il était toujours debout avant lui, douché et habillé. Jamais Stiles n'aurait pensé qu'il marcherait au radar au saut du lit. Au moins, il aurait vu une dernière chose qu'il ne connaissait pas avant le grand déballage et le très probable départ du brun… A cette idée, son estomac se crispa une nouvelle fois et il s'obligea à fermer les yeux et à respirer profondément.

Une main sèche et chaude se posa sur son front, le faisant sursauter. Derek était penché vers lui, les yeux encore un peu flous, mais les sourcils froncés d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- C'est rien big guy, t'en fais pas.

\- Voilà ce que c'est de faire une nuit blanche quand on peut pas tenir. Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

Stiles ricana et haussa un sourcil moqueur. Sérieusement ? C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité là. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait déclaré forfait en premier !

\- Naaan c'est rien j'te dis. T'aurais pas dû me faire boire cette deuxième bière, c'est tout.

Immédiatement, Derek pâlit et se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux au Shérif qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Oups, il n'aurait peut-être pas du lâcher cette info… mais bon, même si son père n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans les poubelles il aurait bien fini par le savoir. Et puis il avait dix-sept ans, et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'était enfilé deux bouteilles de vodka !

Mal à l'aise, Derek marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une douche et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Presque immédiatement, Stiles sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Bien, il allait vraiment devoir trouver quelque chose qui laisserait l'autre homme à un endroit où il pourrait facilement le voir. Parce que frôler la crise de panique chaque fois qu'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux n'allait pas aider à calmer ses nerfs. Son père soupira et pressa une main sur sa nuque pour l'aider à rester tranquille.

\- Bien. A propos de ces bières… je pense que vous allez me nettoyer le salon tous les deux. Intégralement. Si je vois le moindre grain de poussière, je vous fais récurer le garage en plus, c'est clair ?

… Ouais, bon, il aurait préféré une autre activité, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et vu la pression supplémentaire qu'il sentait sur le dos de son cou, il valait mieux qu'il ne la ramène pas trop – la punition aurait pu être pire. Avec un soupir résigné, Stiles laissa son front tomber sur la table de la cuisine. Ménage, nausée et stress, quoi de mieux pour commencer une merveilleuse journée ?

...

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un grognement, le visage enfouit dans le coussin. Okay. Derek était un maniaque du ménage. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant, parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne l'impliquait pas mais là… Il lui avait fait dépoussiérer tous les meubles. Avec une brosse à dents pour atteindre les petits recoins des moulures. Une brosse à dents ! Bon au moins, l'avantage, c'est qu'ils étaient sûrs d'échapper au rangement du garage… Derek lui finissait de passer le balai sous le sapin pour récupérer les dernières aiguilles tombées alors qu'ils s'agitaient autour, et son père lisait le journal sur le fauteuil. Une journée qui aurait pu être normale en somme.

Sauf que la sonnette retentit.

Immédiatement, Stiles se raidit, les poings serrés sur le coussin toujours sous lui. Non. Non, pas maintenant. Il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Juste un peu… Mais son père se levait déjà, repliant le journal avec soin. Derek haussa un sourcil, mais se contenta d'aller jeter ce qu'il avait à la main. L'adolescent resta immobile, priant pour que ce soit une erreur, le facteur, la voisine qui venait demander un paquet de sucre, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre dans sa gorge et dans ses tympans, même si ça ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre ce que son père dit.

\- Derek ? Y a du monde pour toi garçon.

Un bloc de glace tomba dans l'estomac de Stiles. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. S'il gardait la tête dans son coussin, sans rien voir, peut-être qu'ils allaient repartir ? C'était une bonne excuse. Personne pour les voir, donc ils feraient forcément demi-tour. Excepté qu'il entendait déjà Derek revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre l'entrée et que son traître de corps décida que non, il ne pourrait pas jouer les autruches. Malgré lui, il se redressa sur les coudes pour se lever et se traîner jusqu'à la porte.

Il y avait deux personnes debout sur le perron. Un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, dont la façon de se tenir était clairement arrogante. Et une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée que Derek, magnifique, qui semblait vibrer sur place. Elle avait les cheveux coupés courts, aussi brun que ceux de son frère, un bras encore en écharpe et les restes d'un énorme bleu jaunissaient un côté de son visage.

Derek s'était figé. De là où il était, Stiles put le voir blêmir et avaler difficilement sa salive.

\- … Lau… Laura ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui… et même s'il n'était pas visé, l'adolescent fit un pas en arrière devant la colère qui brillait dans les yeux verts. Bien. Cette femme était terrifiante. Et si jamais elle explosait comme elle avait pu le faire avec lui au téléphone… Il avait plutôt intérêt à mettre ses oreilles à l'abri. Le Shérif dut se dire la même chose, puisque son corps pivota pour la laisser passer et il porta machinalement une main à sa hanche, là où son arme de service se trouvait habituellement.

Laura s'avança rapidement jusqu'à son frère, leva sa main intacte et le gifla de toute ses forces. Hébété, Derek vacilla. Stiles grimaça parce que ça, ça avait dû faire mal… Mais elle n'avait pas fini. Le visage rougissant à vue d'œil sous la fureur qui l'envahissait, elle enfonça son index dans la poitrine.

\- Espèce de… de… de sale EGOÏSTE ! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est passé dans ta foutue cervelle de MOINEAU pour que tu décides que tout plaquer, tous _nous_ plaquer allait arranger les choses ?! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi LÂCHE ?! Quand bien même j'y serais passée dans cet accident, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Comment aurait fait Cora, hein ?! Tu y as pensé ?! Même si Peter était là, c'était aussi à toi d'être présent pour elle ! Elle n'a que dix-sept ans bordel ! Et après ce qui est arrivé à Papa et Maman, tu t'es dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire que de lui faire penser qu'elle avait encore perdu DEUX membres de sa famille !

\- Laura…

\- NON ! Et même si… même si tu avais besoin d'un break, tu ne passes pas SIX MOIS sans même passer un seul coup de fil ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous effacer comme ça ! On est ta famille Derek ! Et désolée de te l'apprendre, mais on est la seule qui reste !

Et Derek craqua. Son visage se froissa et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues alors qu'il continuait à fixer sa sœur, les mains tremblantes à moitié tendues vers elle, incapable de dire autre chose que son prénom. Laura sembla hésiter un instant, partagée entre l'envie de continuer à lui hurler dessus et le soulagement de retrouver son frère. Finalement, elle émit un son indistinct de colère et attrapa Derek par la nuque pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Je suis toujours furieuse après toi. Je vais très probablement te tuer. Mais Dieu merci tu vas bien…

Stiles avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et recula doucement jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était la bonne chose à faire. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, quelque part, quand il avait téléphoné à Peter Hale. Mais voir Derek pleurer… merde, il avait les yeux humides lui aussi maintenant. Les deux mains appuyées sur la table, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision. _C'est rien, c'est juste le stress qui retombe. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer maintenant Stilinski !_

Il pouvait entendre du bruit dans son dos – visiblement, son père ramenait tout le monde dans le salon plutôt qu'occuper l'entrée. Stiles se racla la gorge, frotta sa manche contre ses yeux pour faire disparaître toute trace d'humidité traîtresse et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour trouver de quoi faire du café. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Quelqu'un le rejoignit dans la pièce et il grogna.

\- Oui P'pa, j'arrive, je cherche juste les filt…

Une main l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Stiles se retrouva écrasé dans une étreinte d'ours alors que Derek plongeait son visage au creux de son cou. Il frémit en sentant l'éraflure de sa barbe contre la peau fine de sa gorge, mouillée par le reste de ses larmes.

\- Merci.

Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Stiles déglutit en refermant ses bras autour de son dos, tapotant maladroitement son omoplate.

\- Tu… n'es pas en colère après moi ?

\- En co… Stiles, tu m'as ramené ma sœur, pourquoi je devrais être en colère ?

\- Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, je te le jure, mais je ne savais pas comment, et tu ne m'aurais pas cru, et Laura ne voulait pas que je te le dise alors je…

\- Ouais, elle sait être effrayante quand elle le veut.

Un petit rire le fit frémir et il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Derek le tenait toujours fermement, un bras enroulé au-dessus de ses hanches, l'autre autour de ses épaules, son souffle encore un peu chaotique frôlant sa clavicule. Stiles finit par fermer les yeux et pencha la tête pour appuyer son front sur son épaule. Il se sentait… épuisé. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à mentir, il pouvait sentir toute la tension nerveuse qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers temps s'enfuir au grand galop.

Le pouce de Derek décrivit un cercle sur son épaule, le faisant frissonner.

\- Ton cauchemar l'autre nuit. C'était pour ça ?

\- … Peut-être ?

\- Stiles…

Mais Derek ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de le serrer contre lui encore une minute avant de relâcher son étreinte, esquissant un pauvre sourire.

\- Viens.

\- Le café…

\- Oublie le café. Viens.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester encore un peu, mais Derek l'attrapa par le coude et le traîna jusqu'au salon. Son père et Peter étaient assis confortablement avec une bouteille de scotch – autant pour le café… même s'il s'assura que son père n'avait pas de verre devant lui – alors que Laura était debout dans la pièce. Visiblement, son frère avait échappé à son regard pendant trop longtemps et elle s'apprêtait à aller le chercher par la peau du cou. En voyant l'adolescent revenir, son visage s'adoucit et la jeune femme sourit, enroulant un bras délicat autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre elle.

\- Stiles. Merci infiniment pour avoir pris soin de mon stupide petit frère. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre.

\- Hum. De rien.

Stiles se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, son corps tourné dans une position inconfortable pour ne pas mettre de pression sur son bras blessé alors qu'elle refusait de le lâcher. C'était un peu bizarre. La seule personne de sexe féminin qui lui faisait des câlins, c'était Allison, et sans vouloir être méchant – Stiles savait _très bien_ à quel point elle pouvait faire mal quand elle était vexée – elle n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes… hum… attributs. Et plus le temps passait, plus c'était embarrassant.

Derek finit par lui sauver la mise en poussant doucement sa sœur, les sourcils froncés dans une moue grognonne.

\- L'étouffe pas non plus.

\- Quoi, Der-bear, tu es jaloux ? Je pense pas que tu sois en position de me dire quoi que ce soit. Si je veux câliner Stiles jusqu'à la fin de la journée, je vais le faire. Parce que ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi qu'on est là.

\- Laura…

Le ton presque plaintif de Derek fin glousser Stiles parce que sérieusement, _Der-bear_? La situation était complètement irréaliste. Laura le relâcha quand même, non sans déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue qui le fit rougir. Derek sembla se renfrogner un peu plus et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de Peter. Celui-ci vida son verre d'alcool avant de se lever et se tourner pour pouvoir faire face à son neveu.

\- Bien. Mon tour maintenant. Debout, Derek.

L'autre homme soupira, mais se releva malgré tout… pour retomber immédiatement sur le sofa quand le poing serré de son oncle s'écrasa sur sa pommette. Stiles poussa une exclamation de surprise alors que le Shérif se contenta de grogner. Imperturbable, Peter se pencha pour réajuster le pull sur les épaules de Derek et tapota la joue qu'il venait de frapper, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse.

\- Plus jamais tu ne me raccroches au nez. On est d'accord ?

\- Que…

\- _On est d'accord_ ?

\- Ok.

\- Parfait.

Bon Dieu, mais toute la famille était flippante en fait ! Prudent, l'adolescent s'assit par terre, juste aux pieds de son père, un genou plié alors que son talon rebondissait sur le sol. Maintenant que tout le monde avait frappé tout le monde, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Nerveux, il observa les trois Hale se tasser sur le canapé, Derek coincé au milieu comme si les autres avaient peur qu'il disparaisse. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

\- Cora n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Cora ne veut pas entendre parler de Derek depuis qu'elle sait qu'il est vivant.

Ouch. Derek tressaillit à l'information, mais ne dit rien, la mâchoire serrée. Stiles se mordit la langue, une vague de culpabilité venant à nouveau tordre son estomac. Bien, il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question… Son père appuya son genou contre son dos, en un soutien silencieux, alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il y a encore tellement de choses dont nous devons parler…

\- Vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours si vous le souhaitez. Le vol depuis New York a dû être long, sans parler de tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine précédente. On sera peut-être un peu tassés, mais on a des matelas gonflables et puis vous n'allez pas payer l'hôtel, alors que Derek est ici depuis déjà un moment. Sauf si bien sûr vous devez repartir pour vous occuper de votre sœur.

\- Cora est chez une amie, mais on ne voudrait pas déranger…

Mais Laura semblait hésiter. La fatigue était clairement visible sur son visage, et Peter n'avait pas arrêté d'acquiescer aux mots du Shérif. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je vous le propose. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à rester si vous ne le voulez pas, mais je pense que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Je vais devoir reprendre le boulot, donc je ne traînerai pas trop dans vos pattes. Et Stiles cuisine toujours beaucoup trop pour seulement trois personnes, ça nous évitera les restes.

\- Merci infiniment. C'est juste l'affaire de quelques jours, on ne vous dérangera pas trop longtemps.

Stiles laissa échapper un faible soupir de soulagement. Encore un peu. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour profiter de la présence de Derek. Après… on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. La fatigue commençait à lui retomber dessus et il s'appuya plus franchement contre le fauteuil, les yeux fermés alors qu'il décrochait un peu de la conversation. Son père agita son genou pour le secouer, lui tirant un grognement.

\- Hey, tu ferais aussi bien d'aller te coucher fiston.

\- Mmmmmnooon…

\- Comme tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le tapis. Vu comme t'es parti, ça ne saurait pas tarder.

\- Mais naaan…

\- Stiles.

L'adolescent rouvrit un œil paresseux et fit la moue à Derek qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nan. T'es un lâcheur toi de toute manière. Fallait pas t'endormir et tu m'aurais tenu compagnie sur le tapis. Na.

\- Okay, tu es définitivement trop fatigué pour tenir une conversation raisonnable. Au lit. De suite. Ou c'est moi qui t'y porte.

Stiles songea à protester un peu plus, vraiment. Il n'était pas _si_ fatigué que ça d'abord, il pouvait encore tenir au moins une demi-heure pour ne pas rater ce qu'il allait se dire… mais le regard du Shérif lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment sérieux, et que même s'il n'avait plus cinq ans il n'hésiterait vraiment pas à le porter dans sa chambre. Il poussa un grommellement mais se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, adressa un vague signe de la main aux autres et tituba jusqu'à l'escalier.

Bon, ok. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment fatigué en fait. Stiles s'écroula sur son lit dès qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre, pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il s'endormait où s'il s'évanouissait…

* * *

 **Voilà, je l'aurai pas torturé trop longtemps ! Et Laura n'a même pas (encore) écharpé Derek... après... reste à découvrir ce qu'il va se passer la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plus ! Les choses vont s'accélérer maintenant, je suis pas méchante à ce point... la preuve dans ce qui suit, je jure !**

* * *

\- Stiles ?

L'adolescent grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pendant quelques secondes – le temps de rassembler un peu ses idées et de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer en faisant ça – avant de rouler sur le côté. Il pouvait entendre un bourdonnement assez fort provenir du rez-de-chaussée et son réveil indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi – ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se place devant et lui fasse froncer les sourcils. Le regard de Stiles remonta le long du bras jusqu'au visage de Laura, assise sur le bord du lit. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, tendant la main pour repousser ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil.

\- Hey. Ton père pense que si tu dors encore un peu plus, tu vas sauter partout toute la nuit.

\- Oh ouais…

Les doigts de Laura continuaient à remonter le long de son crâne et bizarrement, Stiles la laissa faire. Peut-être parce que le geste lui rappelait sa mère, quand il était enfant. Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à son frère, et qu'il avait envie que ce soit Derek qui le fasse. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'air vraiment épuisée, et que le geste semblait la calmer autant que lui. Alors il resta immobile un peu plus longtemps, essayant de déchiffrer les conversations d'en bas.

\- Oncle Peter règle ses comptes avec Derek. Même sans prendre en compte le fait que mon frère travaillait pour lui et qu'il a quitté son boulot du jour au lendemain, Peter a culpabilisé pendant des semaines parce qu'il était le dernier à l'avoir eu au téléphone, et qu'il était persuadé que s'il avait dit les choses différemment, il ne serait jamais parti.

\- Okay…

\- J'ai profité de ta sieste pour régler les miens.

Oh, voilà qui expliquait le ton un peu rauque de sa voix. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en imaginant la scène et Laura émit un petit reniflement amusé.

\- On peut dire que tu as le sommeil lourd.

\- Vous me l'avez laissé entier, pas vrai ?

\- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par entier… mais promis, je n'ai rien touché de vital.

Son expression le fit douter un instant – parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air sérieuse et que mince, même si ce n'était pas vital il y avait quand même quelques éléments forts intéressants chez Derek qu'il tenait à garder ! Avec un soupir, il finit par se redresser, assis sur le matelas à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le cerveau embrouillé par la fatigue, Stiles pouvait mieux voir les marques de l'accident qu'elle portait encore sur elle.

Outre le bras en écharpe et les bleus encore légèrement présents – même six mois plus tard, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler au début – il y avait plusieurs cicatrices fines, encore un peu rosées, qui courraient sur la gauche de son visage jusque dans ses cheveux.

Laura sourit légèrement devant son inspection.

\- Ma vitre a explosé. J'ai pris les éclats de verre dans la figure, mais heureusement mon œil n'a pas été gravement touché.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas…

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis venue te faire des excuses aussi.

\- Hein ?

Elle haussa une épaule et esquissa une grimace coupable.

\- Ton père et Derek m'ont raconté… Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis une telle pression en t'interdisant de parler de notre venue à mon frère. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas pensé que ça te mettrait dans une situation pareille. Pour moi, Derek était forcément en tort et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faudrait le ménager, alors que j'avais vu ma sœur et mon oncle se rendre malade d'inquiétude entre mon hospitalisation et sa disparition.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas si grave, ça a pas duré si longtemps…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu ne me connaissais pas alors que tu étais proche de mon frère, et tu as quand même fait ce que je t'avais imposé. Donc merci… et excuse-moi.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer, la gorge un peu nouée. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça, vu la tornade qu'elle avait semblé être à son arrivée, mais c'était bien. Laura lui pressa gentiment l'épaule avant de se relever.

\- Bien, allons sauver mon baby bro des griffes de Peter. Je ne suis pas sûre que _lui_ le laisserait entier.

L'adolescent bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds. Non pas qu'il ne pensait pas Derek de se défendre physiquement, du tout. C'était juste que… ce Peter était effrayant, d'accord ? Et il tenait vraiment à garder l'autre homme en un seul morceau. Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre, il descendit doucement les escaliers – en même temps, il était un peu coincé par Laura juste devant lui et il n'osait pas la dépasser de peur de la bousculer et de la faire tomber.

Dans le salon, Derek était assis sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, l'air encore pas mal secoué. Peter était debout à côté de la fenêtre, son corps détendu dans une pose nonchalante, mais sa mâchoire était crispée et un de ses doigts tapotait nerveusement sur son biceps. Le Shérif n'était pas en vue, mais il pouvait l'entendre s'activer dans la cuisine.

\- Ça y est, vous vous êtes calmés ?

Peter se contenta de grogner à l'intervention de sa nièce alors que Derek releva la tête. Son visage sembla se détendre quand il vit Stiles et il esquissa une grimace.

\- Sinon, tu n'étais absolument pas fatigué, non…

\- Oh la ferme, Sourwolf. Ça va ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste mal à l'aise. Ouais, question stupide… Stiles hésita une seconde, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui et d'appuyer son épaule contre la sienne. La grimace de Derek se transforma en faible sourire et il lui rendit la pression. Merde. L'adolescent avait juste envie de renfermer ses bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin et d'engueuler à leur tour Peter et Laura pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Mais… yup, mauvaise idée. Il tenait à la vie.

Le Shérif revint avec un plateau portant plusieurs tasses de café – sérieusement, ils avaient dû vider leur stock depuis le début de la journée. Derek sembla accueillir le mug entre ses mains comme si son père lui offrait le Graal, alors il allait garder ses commentaires pour lui.

\- Ça y est, t'as les idées claires maintenant ?

\- Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris…

\- Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose de toute manière. Il y a juste un détail qu'on voulait voir avec toi.

Oh, ça, ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Stiles connaissait très bien la petite lueur qui venait de s'allumer au fond de l'œil de son père, et elle ne présageait jamais rien de bon pour lui. Il se redressa, les épaules un peu tendues, alors que Derek semblait vouloir plonger dans sa tasse et que Laura s'installait sur le fauteuil, l'air amusée. Le Shérif prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son café avant de finalement lâcher sa bombe :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si Derek dormait avec toi pendant quelques temps ? On a fait le tour des couchages pendant que tu dormais, et il va nous manquer un matelas. Laura prendrait la chambre d'amis, parce qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'un lit confortable, et Peter prendrait le petit matelas que Scott utilisait avant. Résultat, Derek se retrouve éjecté de son lit… et vu que vous avez déjà dormi ensemble une fois, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de prolonger un peu plus.

Ah. Mauvais à ce point.

Son père était diabolique d'abord. Et puis vu le petit sourire en coin de Laura, elle avait dû se douter de quelque chose et vivement l'approuver. Tous des traîtres. Et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait même pas aller se plaindre auprès de Scott, parce que ce faux frère allait s'étrangler de rire. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer presque aussitôt sans savoir quoi répondre. A côté de lui, Derek se recroquevilla légèrement et marmonna :

\- J'ai aussi dit que je pouvais dormir sur le canapé, il est confortable et j'ai connu…

\- Si tu dis « pire », je te frappe. Même si je dois me casser les doigts. C'est bon, je suis d'accord.

\- J'ai plus qu'à m'habituer aux flaques de bave le matin en me levant…

\- La ferme !

Stiles pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer méchamment et l'autre homme se contenta de ricaner en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Peter émit un reniflement moqueur.

\- Si j'avais su Derek, je t'aurai ramené quelques accessoires de la boîte…

\- PETER !

\- Quelle boîte ?

Derek avait viré à l'écarlate, la tête complètement rentrée dans les épaules, alors que Laura gloussait joyeusement. Le sourire narquois de l'oncle Hale s'agrandit un peu plus et Stiles regarda immédiatement d'avoir posé la question.

\- Non mais c'est pas grav…

\- Je suis propriétaire d'un donjon. Derek travaillait avec moi.

\- Un donjon ? Genre une salle de jeu pour rôlistes ?

Peter hurla de rire à sa réplique et l'ambiance un peu pesante qui régnait toujours dans la pièce disparut totalement. Laura riait à gorge déployée à présent, et même son père se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire, même s'il avait l'air un peu gêné. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son voisin qui avait reposé sa tasse de café pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas… c'est pas _Donjons et Dragons_ , Stiles…

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Je dirige un club BDSM. Bondage, domination, sadomasochisme. On peut y participer à des jeux de rôles, mais peut-être pas ceux auxquels tu as l'habitude de jouer…

\- Peter !

Bien. C'était suffisant pour lui. Stiles se releva d'un bond, marmonnant à propos des courses qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir nourrir tout ce beau monde, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, les oreilles brûlantes. Il avait beau savoir que Derek n'était que comptable… mais dans l'immédiat, il y avait certaines images en tête qui demandaient à ce qu'il soit seul !

...

Étonnamment, la soirée avait été incroyablement tranquille après le tsunami de la journée. Stiles avait pris son temps pour refaire le plein de leur frigo – et de café – histoire de pouvoir se calmer, et il avait passé quasiment la fin de l'après-midi enfermé dans la cuisine. Il avait pu entendre les Hale discuter dans la pièce d'à côté, mais au moins ça ne criait plus – Laura semblait plutôt expliquer à son frère son accident et sa rééducation qui durait encore.

Maintenant, tout le monde était couché, ou presque. Il pouvait entendre son père aller et venir dans sa chambre, dégageant suffisamment de place pour le matelas de Peter. Laura était partie la première, épuisée par son voyage alors qu'elle était toujours convalescente. Derek était à la salle de bain.

Et Stiles tordait nerveusement le bas de son T-shirt entre ses doigts, assis sur son lit et recroquevillé contre le mur. Bien. Il allait dormir avec Derek. Encore. Alors que la dernière fois, il lui avait fait un _câlin_ pour lui permettre de se rendormir tranquillement. Tooouuuuut allait pour le mieux. Il allait être sage, ne pas baver, ne pas s'étaler sur lui, et surtout, _surtout_ ne pas faire de rêves inappropriés. Surtout après ce que Peter avait pu dire…

Nop ! Sage.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter, et Derek s'immobilisa en découvrant la position bizarre dans laquelle il s'était mis. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je peux toujours aller dormir sur le canapé si…

\- Non ! Non, non, c'est bon, désolé. C'est juste… je veux rien entendre si tu dois encore changer de pyjama demain matin. C'est à tes risques et périls !

Derek haussa un sourcil. … … … Oooookay, pas la bonne formulation. Stiles rougit furieusement et se laissa tomber sur le dos, attrapant son oreiller pour l'écraser sur son visage. Il entendit l'autre avancer pour s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et tirer sur le coussin. Il avait l'air embarrassé lui aussi, le haut de ses oreilles rougissant et le regard fuyant.

\- A propos de ce que disait Peter, tout à l'heure, concernant mon travail…

Oh non. Non non non. Ils n'allaient _pas_ avoir cette discussion maintenant, alors qu'il avait _enfin_ retrouvé son calme ! Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de désespoir, les yeux résolument fixés sur le plafond. Bien, s'il voulait en parler, il allait pas l'en empêcher non plus. Mais hors de question qu'il intervienne ! De plus, c'était difficile de lui dire qu'il savait déjà son métier, vu qu'à ce moment précis il était censé dormir. Derek soupira.

\- Je te jure que je ne suis pas un Dom. J'étais comptable pour lui, parce que Peter est une vraie catastrophe avec les chiffres et que c'était quand même lui qui ramenait le plus de revenus à la maison donc il ne fallait pas que le donjon coule… mais je te promets que c'est tout ce que je faisais. Je ne suis jamais descendu dans les chambres ou les salles publiques. Ce n'est vraiment pas…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je te crois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, j'ai bien compris que ton oncle essayait surtout de te mettre mal à l'aise… désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Mais c'est cool. De toute manière, ça ne regarde que toi.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Après, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas non plus une paire de menottes ou un bandeau…

Cette fois-ci, un léger rictus moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Stiles poussa un cri étranglé et attrapa son deuxième oreiller pour lui jeter dessus. Ce salaud osait se foutre de lui avec un sujet pareil, alors qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble ?!

\- Je te déteste. C'est clair ? Je te hais. Toi, Scott et mon père êtes mes pires cauchemars.

\- Mais non. Tu adores totalement Scott et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton père. Et… tu m'as sorti de la rue avant de me rendre ma famille, je ne pense pas que tu me détestes totalement.

L'adolescent se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise d'admettre qu'il plaçait Derek au même niveau d'affection que les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. L'autre secoua la tête avant de se relever pour éteindre la lumière. Stiles se glissa sous la couette, toujours collé contre le mur, alors que Derek s'installait à côté de lui. C'était plus logique, étant donné qu'il était plus susceptible de se lever en premier.

Les volets étaient tirés, mais la lueur de la lune parvenait quand même à se glisser entre les interstices, juste assez pour que Stiles distingue les contours de Derek appuyé sur son coude face à lui. Il avala nerveusement sa salive et remonta la couette sur son épaule, crispant les doigts sur le bord.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. C'est juste… la journée a été longue.

\- C'est clair.

\- Je pensais pas… c'est… Laura…

Derek poussa un soupir, frustré de pas réussir à s'exprimer, et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence. Malgré sa sieste, Stiles pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer et son corps se détendre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre irradier et sa respiration le berçait peu à peu… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts frôler son poignet posé sur le matelas. Trop endormi pour sursauter, il rouvrit un œil.

Derek s'était rapproché doucement, l'air hésitant.

\- Stiles ?

\- Mmmmm ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ?

Pour le coup, la question eut le mérite de le réveiller. Stiles rouvrit grand les yeux, le souffle coupé. Derek le fixait toujours, embarrassé, mais plein d'espoir. L'adolescent sentit son cœur s'emballer et avala nerveusement sa salive. D'accord. Derek avait eu de gros bouleversements émotionnels aujourd'hui, il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait envie ou besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un. C'était normal. Mais voilà quoi ! Lui faire un câlin à lui ? Et en le demandant comme ça, aussi directement, d'un air aussi… _mignon_? Ça c'était complètement injuste.

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de parler.

Derek sourit, soulagé, et se rapprocha. Sa main se posa sur sa taille pour le décaler du mur, le poussant doucement dans une position confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se caler contre son côté gauche, la tête posée sur son épaule et le front appuyé dans le creux de son cou.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça en fait. Les autres fois où ils s'étaient enlacés – et c'était vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'il y avait eu _d'autres fois_ – c'était Derek qui était celui qui... prenait en charge, en quelque sorte. Il était un peu plus grand, plus large, c'était plus logique. Mais là, l'homme s'était volontairement mit plus bas. Plus vulnérable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait le voir comme ça un jour.

Hésitant, Stiles replia le bras pour pouvoir poser sa main au milieu du dos de Derek. Celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Dis-moi si je t'écrase.

\- Non, non, ça va.

Il devait forcément entendre à quel point son cœur s'emballait, vu sa position, mais Derek ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rester là, la main toujours posée au-dessus de sa hanche avec le bras en travers de son ventre, respirant tranquillement. Petit à petit, Stiles se calma, profitant du contact et de la chaleur. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Presque machinalement, ses doigts se mirent à glisser par-dessus le haut de son pyjama, juste pour avoir un son qui lui rappellerait qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

La respiration de Derek était calme et profonde, mais Stiles était persuadé qu'il était pleinement conscient.

\- … Tu comptes dormir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Okay. Par contre moi je pense que je vais pioncer. Désolé.

Derek rit doucement contre sa clavicule, mais ne bougea pas.

\- Je sais. Dors. Tu as encore pas mal de sommeil à récupérer. Je vais juste... réfléchir.

\- Crame pas non plus les quelques neurones qu'il te reste…

Un pincement sur sa hanche lui répondit seulement et il tira mollement les petits cheveux à l'arrière de son cou en représailles. Derek était vraiment chaud contre lui, un peu lourd mais pas assez pour que ce soit inconfortable. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'un cocon chaleureux et solide et sécurisant…

Stiles s'endormit alors que le pouce de Derek dessinait des formes abstraites sur sa hanche.

...

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était seul dans le lit quand il rouvrit les yeux. Les draps étaient frais à côté de lui et il pouvait entendre du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il soupira et se roula en boule sous la couette. L'espace d'une seconde, il aurait presque pu oublier l'ouragan qui avait débarqué la veille. Mais son oreiller avait encore l'odeur du shampoing de Derek, et la voix de Laura se démarquait nettement en bas. Pendant quelques minutes, Stiles resta immobile, dans le noir, respirant profondément le parfum de l'autre homme, avant de finalement traîner un bras hors du lit.

La fraîcheur de l'air le fit grogner, mais il réussit à attraper un sweat en tâtonnant par terre. Quand il réussit enfin à rejoindre la cuisine, encore groggy de sommeil, tout le monde était déjà debout. Peter discutait avec son père, Laura pianotait sur son téléphone d'une main, et Derek sirotait sa tasse de café. Stiles les salua d'un grognement avant de plonger la tête la première dans le frigo à la recherche de son jus de fruit habituel.

Derek sourit avec amusement et tira la chaise près de lui pour qu'il s'y laisse tomber. Stiles lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fit la moue devant les cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

\- T'as une sale gueule…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Humpf.

Laura gloussa devant leur échange et reposa son téléphone pour caler son menton dans sa paume.

\- Nous allons aller faire un tour à la vieille maison aujourd'hui. Ton père nous a dit qu'il reprenait le travail dans la matinée, alors… tu veux venir avec nous ? Ou tu veux avoir un peu de temps pour toi ?

Surpris, Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lui, venir avec eux ? Mais… c'était une chose entre Hale, non ? Alors oui, d'un côté il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver tout seul après autant de temps – surtout connaissant son cerveau, il allait partir en vrille paranoïaque – mais d'un autre côté… il ne voulait surtout pas devenir un boulet. Indécis, il se mordit la langue, les mains serrées autour de son verre.

Derek enroula doucement ses doigts autour de son poignet pour lui faire relâcher sa prise.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé.

\- C'est pas…

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour mon bébé frère, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

\- Laura…

Le ton plaintif que Derek avait pris fit sourire Stiles. Une fois plus à l'aise avec la grande sœur, et une fois que toute la situation se serait un peu calmée, il était sûr qu'il allait pouvoir lui tirer pleeeiiin d'histoires embarrassantes sur la jeunesse du brun. D'ailleurs, Laura attendait toujours sa réponse. Il haussa vaguement les épaules, faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains – Derek ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Je sais pas, je pensais proposer à Scott d'aller s'entraîner un peu sur le terrain de lacrosse…

\- On pourra te déposer au retour si tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas… okay. Si vous êtes sûrs que je vais pas déranger.

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Bien, s'ils sortaient, ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir s'activer pour s'habiller étant donné que tous les autres étaient déjà prêts. Et accessoirement demander à Scotty s'il était libre pour une partie. Surtout après le passage au manoir Hale, il allait avoir besoin de courir et de brûler de l'énergie !

Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche et s'habille, Scott avait accepté avec enthousiasme son idée, son père était parti au poste, et les trois Hale l'attendaient dans l'entrée. Laura et Peter se tenaient vraiment proches de Derek, et Stiles était incapable de dire si c'était une habitude – Derek n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le même sens de l'espace vital que tout le monde – ou s'ils avaient peur de le voir disparaître s'ils le quittaient des yeux une seconde à l'extérieur.

Peter avait loué une voiture à la sortie de l'aéroport, une toute petite dans laquelle ils s'entassèrent. Laura avait insisté pour s'asseoir à l'arrière, tendue, la main crispée dans celle de son frère, alors que Stiles se retrouvait à côté du conducteur. Le trajet se fit en silence. En même temps… l'adolescent commençait _déjà_ à regretter d'avoir accepté de venir.

Le trajet jusqu'à la vieille maison était rapide. La tempête l'avait un peu plus délabré encore et Stiles grogna en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas venu chercher Derek à temps.

\- Et donc c'est _là_ que tu te planquais ?

Derek haussa vaguement les épaules sous le ton acide de son oncle. Bien, l'ambiance était là ! Stiles se glissa sur l'arrière de la maison, laissant les trois Hale figés devant le perron. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il s'autorisa un lourd soupir et s'assit sur le bord des marches carbonisées, les mains calées sous ses aisselles pour garder ses doigts au chaud. Franchement, il aurait dû refuser. Il se sentait mal de rentrer là-dedans avec eux, alors que ça remontait des tas de souvenirs pour Laura et Peter.

Le pire, c'était que le coin était sympa… Il adorait venir y jouer avec Scott plus jeune. La réserve qui s'étendait derrière était vraiment chouette – enfin, sauf quand les arbres n'avaient aucune feuille et que le sol était tout boueux. L'hiver n'était pas forcément la meilleure saison pour avoir un bon aperçu de ce que ça pouvait être…

Une main se posa sur sa nuque et le fit violemment sursauter.

\- Bon sang, Derek, PREVIENS quand tu débarques comme ça !

\- Ça va ?

\- T'es pas avec ton oncle et sœur ?

\- On se demandait où tu étais passé.

\- Oh, désolé…

Derek s'assit à côté de lui, appuyant son épaule contre la sienne avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- Si tu n'avais pas envie, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire oui à Laura, tu sais. Elle fait peur, mais elle peut entendre « non » de temps en temps. Enfin, sauf de ma part…

\- Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu leur as manqué.

\- Ils m'ont manqué aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore une minute. Stiles ne savait pas quoi ajouter. _Je sais que c'est ta famille et tout et que tu vas vouloir repartir avec eux mais s'il te plaît reste ?_ Il ne pouvait pas juste lui demander ça. Ce n'était pas juste. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tout organisé pour qu'ils se retrouvent ! Derek resserra brièvement sa prise sur sa nuque avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main, une légère lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

\- Tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter.

Sans rien répondre, Stiles referma ses doigts sur les siens et se laissa traîner à l'intérieur. Laura et Peter se promenaient lentement dans la maison, examinant les murs et repoussant délicatement les débris pour se dégager un passage. L'étage n'était plus accessible à cause de l'escalier en trop mauvais état, et une des portes avait solidement été barricadée – Derek avait marmonné « la cave » en passant devant et Stiles n'avait pas insisté – donc la visite avait finalement été plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait.

Laura enroula son bras valide autour de la taille de son frère et s'appuya contre lui, un vague sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

\- C'était plus grand dans mon souvenir…

Derek ne répondit pas, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassant sa tempe avec émotion.

\- On va rentrer. Tu as besoin de repos. Et Stiles a rendez-vous avec son ami.

\- Et nous il faut qu'on parle.

Peter avait l'air grave, observant les poutres restantes au plafond. Stiles sentit immédiatement son estomac se tordre. Pourtant il s'en doutait, s'ils venaient ici c'était aussi pour prendre des décisions. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Mais ça ne faisait que renforcer son idée qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir avec eux...

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous avez eu plein de câlins et Stiles et Derek ! Hein que je suis gentille... même si je finis avec la phrase de Peter...**

 **Mais promis, vous saurez ce qu'il s'est décidé la semaine prochaine ! Pas taper !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Déjà samedi... et pour une fois je me suis levée tôt, alors vous aurez un chapitre tôt ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... même si je pense que ça devrait aller, j'en suis plutôt contente !**

* * *

Scott était déjà sur le terrain de lacrosse lorsque les Hale le déposèrent en passant, son sac de sport à ses pieds alors qu'il resserrait le filet de sa canne. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva pour jeter une paire de gants à son meilleur ami, faisant rebondir la balle dans son filet sans faire de commentaires. Parfois, Stiles adorait Scotty et sa manière de s'adapter à ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils échangèrent quelques passes en silence, dans le froid. Ça lui faisait du bien. Ça lui vidait la tête. De bouger enfin, de se dépenser, de prendre l'air… Scott lui laissa encore un peu de temps avant de lâcher d'une voix tranquille.

\- Donc, avec Derek ?

\- Quoi, avec Derek ?

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Scott…

\- Tu as promis de _tenter_. Et maintenant qu'il y a sa sœur et son oncle, tu ne peux pas encore hésiter pendant cent sept ans, sinon tu vas le regretter.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile !

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit quand le père d'Allison a commencé à parler de déménagement.

Stiles grogna. Un an auparavant, Allison avait failli partir, et oui, peut-être qu'il avait donné de bons coups de pieds aux fesses de Scott pour qu'il aille se déclarer avant qu'elle ne parte – même si au final ça ne s'était pas fait. Mais là la situation était totalement différente ! Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Mais son presque frère continuait ses lancers avec une régularité d'horloger, l'air amusé.

\- Ils sont encore là. Il n'a pas parlé de repartir immédiatement dès que sa famille a franchi la porte.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Sérieusement, tu vas me le faire dire ?

\- Scotty…

\- Derek tient à toi. Vraiment. Et s'il est revenu à Beacon Hill, c'était pour être proche de sa famille, donc cette ville est importante pour lui. Tu ne sais même pas s'il va vraiment partir.

\- Sa petite sœur est toujours à New York, pourquoi est-ce qu'il resterait là ?

\- Derek. Tient. A. Toi.

\- Mais…

\- Il te fait des câlins. Il s'occupe de toi et de ton père. Il a accepté de faire une bataille de boules de neige avec nous. Il avait l'air heureux de faire tout ça. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement, jetant la balle un peu plus fort que nécessaire pour obliger Scott à reculer et à ajuster son équilibre – ça lui apprendrait à devenir trop malin pour son propre bien !

\- … Toi aussi, tu fais tout ça.

\- Mais je te regarde pas de la même manière. Sans offense hein !

\- Quoi, dis que je suis pas sexy aussi !

\- Parle-lui. Avant de rendre tout le monde complètement dingue, moi y compris.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles baissa les bras, jouant avec la balle entre ses doigts gantés. Scott se rapprocha pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, cognant son front contre le sien.

\- Tu es bon à ça. Parler. Tu ne vas rien y perdre. Au contraire, tu ne peux qu'être fixé sur ce que Derek compte faire, et tu arrêteras de te faire dix milles scénarii dans la tête.

\- Mouais…

\- On tape encore quelques balles, et puis on va manger au dinner ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et si t'es sage, je t'emmène chercher un dessert chez Mrs Pastry !

Un ricanement secoua Stiles et il donna une bourrade joueuse pour l'éloigner. Scott riposta immédiatement en se jetant sur lui, coinçant son épaule sous ses côtes pour le soulever et le jeter dans la boue. Son meilleur ami hurla en se débattant, mort de rire. S'ils continuaient comme ça, aucun dinner n'accepterait de les laisser entrer pour manger un truc !

Au final, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Comme Stiles s'en doutait, ils avaient fini leur entraînement couvert de boue et d'herbe, donc ils avaient dû passer chez les McCall pour se changer avant d'aller manger. Scott l'avait ensuite entraîné au bowling – vide à cette heure-ci – pour passer une après-midi tranquille. Quand il le déposa devant chez lui, son père n'était toujours pas rentré et la voiture des Hale avait disparu. Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer un instant, mais il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur et une silhouette familière à la fenêtre.

Scott sourit et lui donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

\- Haut les cœurs ! Et tiens-moi au courant, okay ?

\- Scott…

\- Nan, hors de question que tu défiles. Tu lui parles ce soir, c'est compris ? Ou c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Stiles lui lança un regard trahi, resserrant sa prise sur la boîte de muffins sur ses genoux, mais Scott avait l'air sérieux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison pour se mettre au chaud. Derek l'attendait dans l'entrée, les sourcils froncés d'un air soucieux. Un faible sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il reconnut le logo de la pâtisserie, mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Hein ? Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! Où sont ta sœur et ton oncle ?

\- Ils ont été chercher le repas de ce soir. Chinois.

\- Oh cool !

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Stiles de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il allait poser ses desserts dans la cuisine, Derek sur ses talons.

\- Bah oui… il y a un problème ?

\- C'est juste… je ne veux pas que Laura et Peter t'aient trop mis la pression avec la visite de la maison.

Oh vu comme ça… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Désolé, je pensais pas que tu flipperais comme ça. J'ai tendance à perdre la notion du temps avec Scott, et puis il m'a offert des frites bouclées ce traître, et je peux pas résister aux frites bouclées ! Mais c'est cool, vraiment. J'aime ta famille. Pas de pression, promis. Et si jamais y avait un truc, je te jure que je te le dirai !

\- Hum, j'ai pu voir ça…

Le reproche dans son ton était clairement audible et Stiles grimaça. Bon, peut-être que promettre un truc comme ça après lui avoir caché l'arrivée de sa sœur n'était pas vraiment 100% crédible. Même s'il était sincère en disant ça ! Vraiment ! Il hésita une seconde. Tant qu'à mettre les pieds dans le plat… Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Euh, d'ailleurs est-ce que… on peut discuter un peu ?

Derek haussa un sourcil, mais acquiesça. Stiles n'avait aucune envie d'avoir _la_ discussion dans la cuisine. Il se servit un verre de soda avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, sa jambe rebondissant nerveusement. L'autre homme s'assit à côté de lui, penché en avant et les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses. Son expression se fit un peu plus préoccupée encore.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ouais, juste… Tu promets de pas te fâcher et d'être honnête avec moi ? T'es pas obligé forcément de me répondre ni rien, mais… ça commence à me trotter dans la tête et comme j'ai promis de plus te cacher les trucs qui me tracassent ce serait franchement hypocrite de ma part de continuer et j'ai vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ pas envie que ce soit Scott qui vienne t'en parler ce monsieur je me mêle de tout parce que ce serait pas juste et…

\- Stiles. Respire.

La main de Derek se posa sur son épaule et Stiles poussa un lourd soupir. Les yeux incroyables étaient rivés aux siens, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment… Bien, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour !

\- Est-ce que… tu vas rentrer avec eux ? A New York.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Derek. Sa prise se resserra doucement et son pouce pressa le creux de sa clavicule.

\- Pour un temps, oui.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle Stiles s'attendait. Il fronça les sourcils alors que le tic de sa jambe s'accentuait.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Longtemps ?

\- Juste avant, est-ce que tu peux répondre à une de mes questions ? Quand tu m'as… ramené ici, je t'ai demandé pourquoi et tu n'as pas su me le dire. C'est la même chose maintenant, ou tu as une réponse ?

 _Le traître._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'il devait tout déballer, c'était le moment où jamais – parce que oui, maintenant il avait compris pourquoi, et Derek devait forcément le savoir pour lui poser une question pareille ! Pendant quelques secondes, il fut tenté de mentir encore, de trouver une autre excuse… mais même si ça lui en coûtait de le reconnaitre, Scott avait raison.

Il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. D'accord pour tout déballer et sans doute se ridiculiser, mais il était incapable de soutenir le regard trop clair de l'autre pendant qu'il le faisait.

\- Je… C'est… Je t'aime… beaucoup, okay?

\- Beaucoup ?

Cette fois-ci, Stiles gémit. Il allait tout lui faire avouer, pas vrai ?

\- Bon d'accord ! Je… t'aime… tout court ! Et je sais pas quoi faire, parce que c'est génial que tu aies retrouvé ta famille et tout, et que je comprendrais que tu veuilles les rejoindre pour de bon, mais ils habitent à New York et de pas savoir ce que tu vas faire ça me rend dingue ! Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit mais… juste de savoir tes projets au moins j'arriverai à arrêter mon cerveau et surtout cette foutue fixation que j'ai sur toi, je sais que j'ai tendance à être surprotecteur avec tout le monde mais c'est encore pire quand j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, ça me rend parano, alors si tu pouvais être cool et m'arrêter maintenant avant de me détester pour de bon je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Et tu…

La main de Derek remonta dans son cou, le bout de ses doigts grattant la lisière de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, lui coupant efficacement la parole. Son expression était légèrement amusée mais – _oh_ – presque… tendre aussi.

\- Pour un temps comme pour deux ou trois semaines, Stiles. Je veux pouvoir m'expliquer avec Cora, et m'occuper de toutes mes affaires que j'ai laissé en plan en partant. Comme mes comptes en banque, mes vêtements, mes livres… et ma voiture.

\- … Et après ?

\- C'est ce dont on a parlé avec Laura et Peter en revenant de la maison. On va la faire démolir pour de bon, parce qu'elle est vraiment devenue trop dangereuse. Et je vais en faire construire une nouvelle. Ton père m'a parlé de travailler au poste avec lui, et je pense que je vais prendre son offre.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle. Derek faisait reconstruire… à Beacon Hill ? Il ne partait pas longtemps ? Et il voulait travailler ici – même s'il était déjà au courant de cette conversation, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire –, s'y installer définitivement ? Le soulagement l'envahit et il se détendit finalement, sa jambe s'immobilisant… au moins pendant quelques secondes.

Bien, ça répondait à sa question, ça il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Sauf que… Derek n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration, alors qu'il lui avait pratiquement arraché les mots de la bouche ! C'était du sadisme ! Il comprenait mieux comment il avait pu travailler pour son oncle et – non, Stiles, ne surtout pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain de pensées-là. Son souffle s'accéléra de nouveaux alors qu'il se sentait rougir furieusement.

Derek sourit et posa sa deuxième main de l'autre côté de son cou, son pouce retraçant l'angle de sa mâchoire.

\- Et puis, pour reprendre tes mots… Je t'aime tout court aussi. Avant que tu ne poses la question.

\- … Ah ?

 _Ah ?_ Nan mais c'était quoi cette réaction à la noix ! Bon sang, le mec de ses rêves lui disait qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre c'était _AH_?!

Mais Derek se contenta de rire et se pencha pour presser son front contre le sien. Très bien. Stiles allait faire un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de la soirée s'il continuait comme ça.

\- Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte, surtout après la nuit dernière… mais j'avais promis à ton père de ne rien faire tant que tu ne m'aurais rien dit. De manière claire et nette.

\- Comment ça mon père ?!

\- Tu es encore mineur, et il est Shérif. Evidemment que je lui ai parlé quand j'ai commencé à être certain de ce que je ressentais.

\- Oh.

Ça se comprenait. Même s'il allait mourir de honte à l'idée que son père le savait depuis si longtemps et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ! Pourquoi tout le monde avait voulu le pousser dans les bras de Derek sans être complètement clair ! Fallait lui dire les choses de manière précise à lui, sinon il se faisait des films !

Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Et… maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, si tu es d'accord, je vais t'embrasser. Et quand j'aurai récupéré une carte bleue, je t'emmènerai au restaurant et au cinéma. Et lorsque tu repartiras au lycée… toujours si tu es d'accord… je pourrais t'emmener et venir te chercher de temps en temps. Comme ton petit-ami.

Alors là, il était absolument d'accord ! Plus que d'accord même ! Mon dieu, il imaginait déjà la tête des autres lorsque de Derek allait débarquer avec sa barbe et son sourire et ses muscles et ses yeux et sa sexy-adorable-attitude et… Et il avait bien commencé par lui dire qu'il allait _l'embrasser_ ?

Stiles réussit à sortir un « ok » étranglé et un tout petit peu strident, et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir Derek sourire un peu plus contre lui avant de finalement poser sa bouche contre la sienne, resserrant la prise de ses mains pour lui faire basculer légèrement la tête en arrière et avoir un meilleur accès. Le contact resta très léger et simple, mais Stiles pouvait sentir son pouls battre dans ses oreilles et leurs souffles se frôler. Maladroitement, il leva les mains pour les poser sur les côtes de Derek, et celui-ci le récompensa en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure, apaisant la sensation d'un petit coup de langue.

Le geste fit couiner l'adolescent et Derek recula légèrement, appuyant son nez contre le sien.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmmm ?

L'esprit embué, Stiles bouda à l'arrêt soudain et se servit de son appui pour se pencher en avant et l'embrasser à son tour. L'autre l'accueillit avec un grondement, glissant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos pour le ramener plus fermement contre lui. Il bascula en arrière pour s'allonger sur le canapé, et Stiles sursauta en se retrouvant couché sur sa poitrine. Immédiatement, Derek se tendit, nerveux.

\- Trop vite ?

\- Oh ferme-la…

Il se tortilla avec enthousiasme pour s'installer confortablement, ignorant les mains qui se crispèrent contre lui, et attrapa son visage pour continuer à l'embrasser. Stiles était conscient de son manque d'expérience – vaguement, dans le minuscule coin de sa tête qui n'était pas complètement obsédé par la sensation de la barbe contre sa peau – mais Derek semblait plus qu'heureux de le laisser faire, le guidant simplement lorsqu'il le sentait hésiter.

Stiles soupira en sentant la main dans son dos glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins et recula lentement, le souffle court. Derek fit gratter ses dents le long de sa mâchoire pour aller caler son visage contre son cou, refermant sa bouche sur une parcelle de peau pour l'aspirer fermement. Le geste tira un couinement aigu à l'adolescent et son – tout nouveau – petit-ami le relâcha, calmant ses câlineries. Il se racla la gorge, fermant les yeux avec une grande inspiration.

\- Bien, Peter et Laura ne devraient tarder à rentrer… j'aimerai autant éviter de subir les remarques de mon oncle.

\- Oh ouais, c'est clair… Je l'aime bien, mais il est space !

\- C'est une façon de dire.

Maintenant que la tension redescendait un peu, Stiles rougit furieusement en réalisant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, à savoir complètement affalé entre les jambes ouvertes de Derek. Celui-ci sourit et s'étira brièvement pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui, un bras derrière ses épaules pour le garder contre lui. Content de voir qu'il ne s'écartait pas complètement pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé devant leurs familles, Stiles se détendit à nouveau… avant de pousser un grognement et d'enfouir son visage dans le pull de Derek.

\- Seigneur, Scott va être totalement _insupportable_ quand je vais lui raconter…

...

Le Shérif Stilinski et les deux Hale revinrent au même moment – Stiles était persuadé qu'ils s'étaient attendus devant la porte pour faire une entrée théâtrale tous ensemble. Ils n'étaient même pas dans une position compromettante – merci Derek – en plus ! Ils regardaient la dernière saison de The Flash, en tout bien tout honneur. Ils étaient peut-être _un peu près_ l'un de l'autre, mais ce n'était pourtant pas comme si c'était la première fois !

Pourtant, son père eut un sourire amusé en retirant sa veste et adressa un clin d'œil à Laura.

\- Je vais sortir la bouteille de champagne. Vous pensez pouvoir en boire ?

\- Oh, pour une occasion pareille, sans aucun problème !

\- Papa !

Peter se contenta d'un sourire amusé en déposant les sacs de nourriture sur le sol pour se rapprocher d'eux. Derek se tendit immédiatement, mais son oncle l'ignora pour poser un doigt sous le menton de Stiles et lui faire tourner le visage. Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa.

\- Eh beh, mon cher neveu, tu ne l'as pas raté.

Stiles vira au pourpre en réalisant qu'ils parlaient du suçon qu'il avait dans le cou. Autant pour la discrétion… Derek grogna et se cacha le visage d'une main, les oreilles rougissantes. Peter ricana et tapota la joue de Stiles en se redressant.

\- Bien, on va manger tant que c'est encore chaud ! Et vu ce qu'on doit fêter, il vaut mieux que vous ayez l'estomac rempli avant de boire…

\- Il n'y a RIEN à fêter !

\- A d'autres fiston, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! Et je dois vingt dollars à Scott… Honnêtement, je te donnais encore deux jours avant de craquer.

\- Ce FAUX-FRÈRE ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a mis la pression ce soir ! Et depuis quand tu paries avec mon meilleur-ami sur ma vie sentimentale hein ?

Le Shérif lui adressa un regard moqueur en faisant sauter le bouchon de la bouteille qu'il tenait.

\- Ton _absence_ de vie sentimentale, jusqu'à présent. Et puis, je suis prêt à lui donner cinquante dollars pour avoir réussi à te convaincre de bouger tes fesses. Je suis content pour vous deux. A force de vous voir vous tourner autour, j'allais finir par vous menotter tous les deux afin que vous vous expliquiez !

Stiles grogna et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Derek pour ne plus voir personne. Il sentit la main de son petit-ami – parce que oui maintenant il pouvait l'appeler son _petit-ami_ – remonter sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux en signe de réconfort et il se laissa un peu plus aller contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être. Ouaip. Son père pouvait être aussi pénible qu'il le voulait s'il avait droit à un traitement pareil à chaque fois…

Laura s'installa sur le fauteuil et tendit la jambe pour donner un coup de pied joueur dans la jambe de son petit-frère. Un sourire taquin étirait ses lèvres, mais elle avait l'air contente.

\- Je comprends mieux toutes tes hésitations.

\- Pitié, Laura…

\- Pas de pitié pour les traîtres. Profite de câliner ton chéri, parce qu'on reprend l'avion dans deux jours. J'ai eu Cora au téléphone, et après la phase de bouderie elle est absolument furieuse et veut te frapper en personne. Et Malia est revenue de l'université, elle est entièrement de son côté.

Derek grimaça. Le Shérif et Peter installèrent rapidement les boîtes de chinois et les verres, et Stiles bouda un moment avant d'en accepter un – pour une fois que son père l'y autorisait ! Avec le sapin qui clignotait joyeusement dans le coin de la pièce, l'ambiance était bien plus apaisée que la veille. Même s'il savait maintenant qu'ils ne resteraient pas encore très longtemps… Il sortait avec Derek quoi ! Et il allait revenir !

Le chinois disparut rapidement – ainsi que la bouteille – et Stiles comatait à moitié à présent. Les autres parlaient architecte et permis de démolir, alors il avait rapidement décroché. Lui et Derek s'étaient légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre – les remarques moqueuses, ça allait bien deux minutes – mais l'homme avait posé une main sur ses genoux, juste une présence. Stiles s'amusait distraitement avec, glissant ses doigts le long des siens, lissant sa paume avec ses pouces, pinçant doucement ses phalanges.

Derek finit par replier doucement ses doigts, piégeant les siens et attirant son attention. Il le regardait avec amusement, un sourcil levé, mais ses oreilles étaient légèrement rouges.

\- Ça va tu t'éclates ?

\- Ouaip…

\- Scott t'a épuisé ou quoi ?

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains. Peut-être un peu… mais il avait surtout la sensation de s'être débarrassé des dernières tensions qu'il aurait pu encore avoir. Et avec l'alcool, il avait un peu la tête qui flottait. Il se laissa glisser un peu plus dans le canapé, l'épaule calée contre les côtes de Derek. Celui-ci secoua la tête et le bouscula gentiment.

\- Va te coucher si t'es fatigué.

\- Naaaan…

Pour être sûr de ne pas se faire dégager, Stiles accrocha une main dans le pull de Derek et appuya un peu plus son visage contre le haut de son bras. Le Shérif rit doucement devant son manège, les mains croisées sur son ventre pour digérer plus tranquillement.

\- Dire que je désespérais de voir ça arriver un jour… Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis que Stiles l'a ramené ici. Voir même avant de la part de mon fils. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai pu endurer avant que vous n'arriviez…

\- Si ça ressemble un tant soit peu au Derek qu'on a pu voir les deux derniers jours, je vous plains très sincèrement Noah.

Derek grogna et jeta un regard noir à son oncle, mais son bras se resserra autour des épaules de Stiles. Bien, au moins il n'allait pas recommencer à lui parler d'aller se coucher ! Dans son lit… confortable… étroit… et qu'ils partageaient tant qu'ils avaient des invités… Donc là maintenant que Derek _savait_ et qu'ils _sortaient ensemble_ , ils allaient… dormir ensemble…

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet et Stiles sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler. Laura gloussa joyeusement – bien évidemment, ça n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu, à croire qu'il était sous surveillance !

\- Une pensée à nous partager, Stiles ?

\- Non, rien du tout, merci bien. Sinon, une ou deux salles de bain dans la prochaine maison ?

Heureusement, sa question relança la discussion sur la construction et l'attention se détourna de lui. Très bien. Sauf que son imagination continuait à s'emballer ! Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis ça en tête hein ? Sa somnolence avait complètement disparu à présent, et il préféra attraper son téléphone et surfer sur les réseaux sociaux plutôt que de commencer à paniquer totalement…

...

La fatigue dut tout de même le rattraper puisque ce fut Derek qui le réveilla doucement, les doigts glissant sur son poignet et le nez pressé contre le haut de son crâne.

\- Hey, cette fois faut vraiment que t'ailles te coucher là…

\- Mmmmpff…

\- Tout le monde est déjà parti. Et je commence à avoir des crampes.

Stiles bougonna encore un moment, frottant son visage contre le pull, pas vraiment décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Derek rit légèrement et se déplaça pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Allez.

\- Michaaant…

\- Je peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux.

\- Hein ?

Pour le coup, Stiles se réveilla correctement et se redressa. Derek haussa les épaules, les joues roses.

\- C'est bien ça que t'avais en tête tout à l'heure non ?

\- Comment tu… non, en fait, m'en fous. Tu dormiras pas sur le canapé, c'est clair ? Juste…

\- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

\- Mais on peut faire des câlins ?

Derek avala visiblement sa salive mais acquiesça. Stiles fut le premier à passer à la salle de bains et à se glisser dans le lit, remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton pour se protéger du froid – maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa bouillotte personnelle sous lui, la température ambiante lui rappelait clairement que c'était l'hiver et qu'il avait neigé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. L'autre le rejoignit rapidement, s'installant confortablement…

… mais à quelques centimètres de lui, presque incertain. Stiles esquissa une moue boudeuse et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu m'as promis des câlins, et tu es _trop loin_ pour ça.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Derek. Franchement. On a déjà fait ça hier soir et tu ne faisais pas autant de manières. Viens là.

Cette fois-ci, Derek rit doucement et se détendit un peu plus, glissant jusqu'à ce que son épaule touche la sienne. Stiles laissa échapper un grognement, attrapa son T-shirt pour le tirer encore plus vers lui et soupira lorsqu' _enfin_ un bras se glissa autour de ses hanches. Derek frotta son nez contre sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Utilisant la prise sur son bassin, il les fit basculer tous les deux jusqu'à ce que ce soit Stiles qui soit allongé sur sa poitrine plutôt que l'inverse. Ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas le principal intéressé.

D'ailleurs, Stiles gigota un instant pour se mettre plus à l'aise, une jambe par-dessus celle de Derek et le visage calé dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir la barbe frotter contre son front comme chaque inspiration le faisait bouger, et il grogna en pensant à la marque rouge qu'il allait certainement avoir le lendemain matin.

La main de Derek se mit à monter et descendre dans son dos, lui tirant un petit gémissement de bien-être.

\- Ouais, beaucoup mieux…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Humhumm…

\- Tu vas t'endormir dans la seconde, pas vrai ?

Pour le punir de son ton amusé, Stiles mordit la clavicule sous son nez. Il n'était pas un bébé à ce point, bon sang ! Derek tressaillit à la brève douleur avant de rire et de se tordre le cou pour rendre la morsure sur le haut de l'oreille de l'adolescent. Stiles glapit, et ils luttèrent un instant sous les couvertures en riant, à coups de dents joueurs.

Derek finit par l'épingler au matelas, une main maintenant son poignet contre l'oreiller, l'autre refermée sur sa taille nue – son pyjama était remonté pendant la bagarre – et mordillant le bout de son nez…

… Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et que la voix du Shérif s'éleva.

\- Boys, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, je suis vraiment très content pour vous… mais je vous préviens, si j'entends encore le moindre bruit un peu trop fort sortant de cette chambre, Derek finit sur le canapé, la porte d'ici fermée à clé et mon arme de service sous mon oreiller. Je suis clair ?

Derek rougit violemment et appuya son front contre le sternum de Stiles, alors que celui-ci poussait un gémissement désespéré.

\- P'paaa…

\- Vous êtes toujours habillés j'espère.

\- Oui, bon sang !

\- Si je rentre maintenant, je vais conserver la vue ?

\- Va-t'en ! Va dormir ! Bonne nuit !

\- … Bonne nuit Shérif.

Noah rit dans le couloir, mais aussitôt ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner. Derek relâcha sa prise sur son poignet et se laissa tomber sur le côté – mais gardant toujours sa deuxième main sur le flanc nu de Stiles. Celui-ci boudait sérieusement à présent. Maintenant qu'il était enfin avec Derek, que tout le monde les avait charriés pendant toute la soirée, dès qu'il essayait d'être un tout petit peu plus proche de son copain il fallait que son père vienne jouer les rabats-joie !

Le pouce de Derek dessina un cercle sur sa peau, ramenant son attention sur lui.

\- Ton père a raison. Il est tard. On devrait dormir.

\- Humpf… j'ai le droit de profiter un peu de toi avant que tu repartes d'abord !

\- Ssshhhh…

Cette fois-ci, Derek se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Très doucement, il picora ses lèvres deux, trois, quatre fois, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soupire et se détende définitivement, accrochant ses mains derrière son cou pour le garder proche. Derek appuya son nez contre le sien, souriant alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'adolescent laissa échapper un petit bruit de contentement, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Ça va ?

\- Moui…

\- Je vais revenir aussi vite que possible. Et je vais me racheter un téléphone dès que j'arriverai à New York.

Il avait plutôt intérêt, parce que de toute façon il connaissait le numéro de son fixe là-bas donc il allait le harceler si jamais il ne donnait pas de nouvelles… Un bâillement incontrôlé lui échappa et Derek rit doucement, l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Dors.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis encore là demain.

C'était un bon argument. Stiles le considéra encore quelques secondes, mais Derek s'était rallongé et l'avait tourné vers lui, de sorte que son épaule lui serve d'oreiller. C'était une bonne position, aussi, en y réfléchissant bien. L'adolescent accrocha une main à son T-shirt et se blottit un peu plus contre son petit-ami, souriant mollement quand il sentit sa main se remettre à caresser son dos.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaam ! Des câlins ET des bisous cette fois-ci ! Et ça va, Peter aura pas été trop méchant...**

 **Plus que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue... donc on se voit la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oops, je suis un peu en retard... mais on est toujours samedi ! Mais j'étais moins préparée...**

 **On approche tout doucement de la fin ! Encore un chapitre après celui-là, puis l'épilogue... j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Contrairement aux dernières fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble, Derek était toujours dans son lit lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient dû se séparer pendant la nuit, parce qu'il le regardait allongé sur le côté, la tête soutenue par une main. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux étaient encore un peu endormis et très doux. Stiles se sentit rougir et grogna en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

\- Arrête ça…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

La voix était un peu rauque, moqueuse, mais la main de Derek glissa sur son bras comme pour se faire pardonner. Ça allait d'ailleurs devenir problématique s'il laissait tout passer juste pour une câlinerie… Stiles soupira et se tourna vers son petit-ami avec une moue boudeuse. Le réveil indiquait clairement huit heures du matin, soit _beaucoup trop tôt_ pour un jour de vacances.

Derek gloussa et enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, frottant son nez contre sa tempe avec un petit soupir.

\- Tu veux dormir encore ?

\- Hmm…

\- Je vais me lever. Je dois aller acheter un sac pour mes affaires. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

L'idée réveilla un peu plus Stiles et il releva la tête du cou où il se cachait avec plaisir.

\- Faire les magasins ? Tous les deux ?

\- Juste me chercher un sac. Mon oncle m'a avancé de l'argent sur mon dernier salaire.

\- Mais que nous ?

Derek haussa vaguement une épaule, mais le coin de ses lèvres s'étirait dans un sourire amusé.

\- C'était un peu l'idée. Mais si tu préfères dormir un peu plus…

\- Nan nan ! Je veux venir !

Cette fois-ci, Derek laissa échapper un grand sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher en embrassant son épaule, par-dessus son T-shirt. Stiles plissa les yeux. Ce sale type lui avait délibérément tendu un piège pour l'obliger à quitter son lit délicieux aussi tôt en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Ça méritait clairement une vengeance. Plus tard. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Et… pour l'instant il était encore bien trop confortable pour cela.

Mais Derek en avait décidé autrement. Il fit remonter son nez le long de sa gorge, embrassa l'angle de sa mâchoire... et se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas, faisant rentrer un vent d'air froid sous la couette. Stiles poussa un glapissement strident, jura et jeta son oreiller à la tête de l'autre qui riait comme une baleine.

\- Tricheur ! Tortionnaire !

\- Je prends la salle de bains en premier. Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que Laura te pique la place après.

Stiles se releva sur les coudes pour le fusiller du regard, mais Derek lui adressa simplement un rictus en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Ce sale traître… Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse que pouvoir avoir une journée rien que tous les deux – parce que oui, s'il allait au centre commercial avec Derek, il avait bien l'intention de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible – avant son départ, ça valait bien un ou deux sacrifices.

A contre-cœur, Stiles se traîna hors du lit pour descendre déjeuner. Son père, en uniforme, haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant debout si tôt.

\- T'es tombé du lit ?

\- Grmpf…

\- Décidément, Derek va avoir une excellente influence sur toi. Il pourrait vite devenir mon préféré.

\- T'habitues pas trop hein !

\- Oh je n'oserai pas en rêver…

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard sombre, mais le Shérif se contenta de rire en lui tapotant l'épaule et en sortant de la cuisine. Voilà, qu'il parte ! Il avait du travail qui l'attendait, au lieu de martyriser son pauvre fils ! Même Peter et Laura n'étaient pas encore levés – ou du moins, ils n'étaient pas en vue. Stiles en profita pour s'accorder un Pop-tart en guise de petit-déjeuner. Comme il était tout seul, il ne risquait rien à aller en piocher un dans sa cachette secrète…

Derek revint de la salle de bain alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Il sourit en le voyant mordre plus férocement dans sa pâtisserie, mais se contenta de s'asseoir face à lui avec son café. Le silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par les mastications de Stiles et le sirotement de Derek. Stiles avait prévu de bouder un plus longtemps, juste pour le punir de la façon dont il l'avait laissé en plan au réveil…

… Mais il finit par enrouler ses pieds autour d'une de ses chevilles sous la table, le nez toujours baissé vers son repas passionnant. Derek sourit un peu plus et appuya son deuxième pied contre les siens, finissant d'entremêler leurs jambes.

Revigoré par leur petit échange, Stiles se dépêcha de finir de manger et se rua dans la salle de bains. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser le temps aux deux autres Hale de mettre la main sur son petit-ami et contrecarrer leurs plans ! Il choisit soigneusement son meilleur jean et son pull le plus beau – et chaud aussi, fallait pas oublier que c'était l'hiver. C'était leur premier rendez-vous quoi !

Visiblement, Derek était aussi pressé que lui, parce que dès que Stiles fut prêt il l'entraîna dehors, jetant un rapide « A plus tard ! » à sa sœur et son oncle. Ils avaient pris la Jeep, Stiles au volant, non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Derek hein… même s'il n'avait pas touché un volant depuis _des mois_ … on ne savait jamais…

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au centre commercial. Premièrement, la vague de retours et d'échanges de jouets était déjà passée. Ensuite, il était _vraiment_ tôt. Certaines enseignes étaient encore en train de relever le rideau de fer qui protégeait leurs vitrines. Derek avait noué ses doigts aux siens dès leur descente de la Jeep, l'air de rien, indifférent au regard des quelques personnes âgées déjà là pour faire leurs courses. Ce qui n'avait absolument pas dérangé Stiles !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul magasin de bagagerie dans la galerie, ce qui simplifiait beaucoup les choses. Stiles s'approcha d'une sacoche, curieux… et s'étrangla immédiatement devant le prix à presque trois chiffres. Pour un petit sac quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être pour un sac de voyage – même si d'accord, Derek n'avait pas non plus accumulé une montagne de choses depuis qu'il était là !

\- T'inquiètes, c'est Peter qui paye. Et… on a les moyens.

\- Donc t'as carte blanche avec sa carte bancaire ?

\- Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr.

\- Et le raisonnable, pour toi, c'est… ?

Derek se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin.

Au final, le raisonnable s'avéra être une séance de cinéma, un repas au restaurant et l'achat d'une grosse peluche de loup – « c'est ton cadeau de Noël en retard. Et comme ça tu penseras à moi quand je serai à New York ». D'ailleurs, Derek avait rougi en marmonnant sa dernière phrase. Stiles avait catégoriquement refusé de lâcher l'animal tout doux de tout l'après-midi.

Dès qu'il avait commencé à y avoir un peu trop de monde à son goût, Derek l'avait emmené dans un coin moins fréquenté de la ville, dans un tout petit café qui faisait le meilleur moka à la cannelle que Stiles ait jamais bu. Avec des pâtisseries à la noisettes absolument divines – désolé, Mrs Pastry. Et maintenant, il était confortablement calé dans l'une des banquettes en cuir vieilli, grignotant son dernier gâteau avec la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de Derek.

Celui-ci sourit doucement et glissa un bras derrière son dos, juste pour pouvoir le pousser un tout petit plus contre lui – et Stiles allait très vite s'habituer à son côté un peu surprotecteur.

\- Donc ça valait le coup de se lever plus tôt ?

\- Mmm carrément. Pas envie de rentrer.

Derek appuya son nez contre le haut de son crâne en un « moi non plus silencieux ». Ils étaient ensemble depuis tout juste 24 heures, alors ils avaient bien le droit d'en profiter un maximum ! Pour la peine, Stiles se tortilla pour pouvoir l'embrasser à l'angle de la mâchoire – un peu timidement malgré tout, ce n'était pas évident d'avoir un tel geste d'affection en public. Derek sourit un peu plus, amusé.

\- Tu m'as mis des miettes partout dans la barbe, pas vrai ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Sale gosse.

Il se dégagea juste assez pour pouvoir frotter sa joue avec un grognement. Stiles déglutit et se sentit rougir. D'accord. Si Derek l'avait vraiment regardé comme ça depuis un certain temps comme le disait Scott, et qu'il avait réussi à ne pas le voir… Il comprenait mieux la frustration de son meilleur ami. C'était un mélange d'amusement, d'un peu d'irritation, et beaucoup de tendresse. Merde, ils avaient perdu un sacré temps en fait…

Sa poitrine se serra un peu et il enroula nerveusement ses doigts dans le bas de son pull, fixant sa tasse vide.

\- Vous décollez à quelle heure demain ?

Le coin des lèvres de Derek se crispa légèrement. Il avala une gorgée de son café avant de soupirer.

\- Huit heures.

\- C'est tôt…

\- Laura ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard, vu la discussion qu'il va falloir avoir avec Cora.

\- Ouais, vu comme ça… J'imagine qu'il va falloir pas qu'on tarde trop, si tu as tes affaires à préparer.

\- Y a rien qui presse.

Mais sa voix n'était même pas convaincue. Stiles s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis. Ils avaient discuté d'autre chose pendant toute la journée, en plaisant et en se chamaillant comme ils le faisaient déjà avant, et en plus il venait de dire qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à la maison à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Vraiment crédible… Il ramena sa tasse vers lui, faisant tourner son fond de boisson d'un air un peu boudeur.

Derek glissa sa main sous son pull pour aller gratter doucement la peau fine de son dos.

\- Hey.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça va aller.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de protester – d'ailleurs, Stiles n'allait même pas protester d'abord, c'était lui qui était allé chercher son cul appétissant dans la rue et qui s'était déclaré le premier, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper – il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Stiles fondit aussitôt, les joues rougissantes – il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le café mais quand même ! Un petit grognement de déception lui échappa lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et Derek rit doucement. L'adolescent rougit encore plus.

\- Abuse pas trop non plus !

\- J'en profite tant que je peux avant que tu ne t'y habitues trop.

Ouais, comme s'il pouvait un jour s'habituer à ça… mais il allait pas non plus se plaindre. Ils finirent leur café tranquillement, mais c'était clair que leur petite ballade était finie. Stiles soupira en remontant dans la Jeep, Derek toujours côté passager. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, même s'il était à peine six heures du soir, et le trajet se fit en silence. Même pas de radio. Ce n'était pas que Stiles n'avait pas envie de voir son père, Peter et Laura… bon, peut-être un peu. Mais il voulait encore profiter !

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Derek ne fit aucun geste pour sortir de la voiture. Au contraire, dès que Stiles détacha sa ceinture, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le tirer vers lui, un sourcil levé d'un air quémandeur – oui, les sourcils de Derek pouvaient être quémandeurs. Et convaincants.

Un peu surpris quand même, Stiles se contorsionna pour se retrouver assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit-ami, le haut du crâne assez inconfortablement pressé contre le revêtement du toit. Derek esquissa un sourire en coin malicieux.

\- Juste encore un peu ?

\- Oh god ouais, j'espérais que tu dirais ça…

Il noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme, accueillant avec un petit grondement satisfait les mains sur ses hanches et la langue contre la sienne. Bien, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient juste devant la maison qu'ils devaient _forcément_ rentrer tout de suite. Et tant pis s'ils se faisaient charrier toute la soirée… Un moment comme ça, ça en valait clairement le coup !

...

Par contre, le lendemain, Stiles haïssait _définitivement_ son réveil. Non pas qu'il dormait encore, hein. Derek était enroulé dans son dos, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre glissé sous l'oreiller. Son doigt tapait contre sa hanche depuis un moment, signe qu'il ne dormait plus non plus. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et le Hale grogna, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Stiles.

\- J'arrive.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais ils entendirent des pas s'éloigner – des talons, sans doute Laura. Derek soupira une dernière fois avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Stiles roula sur le dos en silence pour pouvoir le regarder. Derek n'essaya même pas de lui sourire, se contentant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser de son front.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Tu peux rester au lit.

\- C'est ça ouais, t'y crois.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à lui arracher un souffle amusé alors qu'il se levait. Son sac tout neuf était presque prêt, juste à côté de la porte. Le Shérif lui avait proposé de laisser ici quelques unes de ses affaires, comme il avait déjà le nécessaire à New York. Au moins, Stiles n'aurait pas trop l'impression qu'il avait totalement disparu…

Ils se préparèrent sans échanger un mot. Noah les attendait dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Stiles haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant en tenue de ville, pas en uniforme, mais son père se contenta de sourire doucement.

\- Je me suis débrouillé pour commencer plus tard aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui vais te conduire.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles le serra dans ses bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de reprendre la route _tout seul_ une fois les Hale embarqués à bord de leur avion… Derek le remercia d'un hochement de tête, les lèvres serrées. Peter et Laura descendirent les escaliers à ce moment-là, leurs sacs en main, et un sourire un peu soulagé aux lèvres. C'était dur de leur en vouloir, ils rentraient _chez eux_ , avec Derek, mais… ouais, Stiles leur en voulait quand même un peu.

Laura secoua la tête devant leurs mines d'enterrement.

\- Vous allez survivre, les garçons, c'est bon. Tu n'as qu'à monter avec eux jusqu'à l'aéroport Der-bear, on aura six heures de vols pour te préparer à affronter Cora.

\- Tu te ramollis, Laura…

Derek lança un regard noir à son oncle et le bouscula en récupérant les sacs pour les porter aux voitures, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Laura leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Stiles et d'embrasser sa joue pour le saluer.

\- Fais pas attention, mon frère est un nounours en marshmallow. Faut lui accorder sa dose de câlins par jour, sinon il devient grognon… et vu que c'est nous qui allons devoir le supporter, autant la lui donner tout de suite.

\- Hum…

\- Oh seigneur, tu es comme lui c'est ça ?

Le Shérif rit devant l'expression dépitée de la jeune femme alors que Stiles rougissait furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, lui, vu que dès qu'ils se mettaient ensemble l'univers entier se liguait pour les séparer ! Parce que sinon, il se portait volontaire pour lui donner son quota de câlins tous les jours, hein.

En attendant, il avait déjà Derek juste avec lui – et son père mais bon, c'était pas pareil – dans la voiture, c'était mieux que rien. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés à l'arrière, leurs mains jointes sur la banquette entre eux. Le pouce de Derek tapait en rythme contre les phalanges de Stiles alors qu'il regardait la route défiler par la fenêtre, les mâchoires serrées. L'adolescent finit par resserrer sa prise sur ses doigts pour attirer son attention, haussa un sourcil et articula un « ça va ? » silencieux.

Derek soupira et esquissa un rictus un peu désolé.

\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'avion. Et je redoute Cora.

\- Si jamais elle essaie seulement de t'abîmer, tu peux lui dire que je vais venir lui rendre ses coups de pieds au centuple !

Il lui adressa un regard peu convaincu – en même temps, si toute la famille redoutait la crise de la cadette, il n'était pas très crédible – mais finit par sourire avec amusement et se pencha pour presser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Stiles grogna en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son père – très, _très_ concentré sur la route – avant de se détendre et de poursuivre sa bouche, juste pour avoir un bisou de plus. Derek le laissa faire avec plaisir, frottant ensuite son nez contre sa joue.

Ils ne dirent plus rien le reste du trajet. De toute façon, Stiles était persuadé que sous ses airs innocents, le Shérif avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, et puis il pouvait sentir la tension familière de son hyperactivité fourmilier sous sa peau. Il se contenta de se blottir – autant que sa ceinture de sécurité le lui permettait – contre son petit-ami, profitant des caresses sur ses bras et son dos. De toute façon, ça semblait aussi bien calmer ses tremblements que ceux de Derek, alors c'était tout bénef.

Un petit geignement de contrariété lui échappa lorsque son père se gara sur le parking de l'aéroport. Peter et Laura devaient rendre la voiture de location et les rejoindre en suivant à l'entrée du terminal. Résultat, Stiles boudait en se balançant sur ses talons, les mains enfouies dans la poche ventrale de son sweat, pendant dans Derek vérifiait encore une fois qu'il avait bien son passeport – que sa sœur lui avait rapporté.

\- Tu m'appelles quand vous arrivez, hein ?

\- Je t'enverrai un message, promis. De toute façon, Laura a enregistré ton numéro dans son portable, et ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu glisser tous ces morceaux de papier un peu partout dans mes affaires.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas non plus spécialement cherché à être discret. Mais c'était un moyen comme un autre d'être sûr que Derek avait bien son numéro de portable pour pouvoir le contacter ! Parce que bon, même si lui avait les numéros de Peter et de Laura… il avait un peu peur des retombées si jamais il les harcelait un peu trop pour avoir des nouvelles de son petit-ami.

Avec un soupir, Derek laissa son sac tomber à ses pieds pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirer vers lui, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir appeler ce soir. Ça va prendre du temps de calmer Cora et Malia, et de m'excuser. Mais je te jure que dès demain matin, je m'occupe de me procurer un nouveau téléphone, et tu pourras m'inonder de sms.

\- T'y répondras ?

\- Peut-être pas à tous s'il y en a trop.

Ce qui était quasiment certain d'arriver… merde, Derek commençait vraiment à bien le connaître. Stiles bougonna un peu, mais enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il sentit l'autre lui rendre son étreinte et appuyer son menton contre sa tempe. Son souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille alors qu'il murmurait.

\- Ton père est toujours là, tu sais ?

\- M'en fous. Laisse-moi profiter encore d'abord. Je lui infligerai ma déprime intense bien assez tôt.

\- Deux semaines. Trois maximum. Tu auras repris les cours, ça t'occupera. Et tu as Scott.

\- Hummf, c' pas pareil.

\- Dis-toi que ça ne pourra pas être pire que pour moi.

Vu comme ça… Stiles tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un léger baiser réconfortant sur l'os de sa clavicule. Derek frissonna légèrement et resserra la prise sur ses hanches. Oh. Intéressant. Il ne pensait pas découvrir un point sensible aussi vite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait partir, déjà ? Il était un adolescent en plein forme, bien sûr qu'apprendre quelque chose comme ça allait lui donner envie d'en savoir plus !

Un gémissement de dépit lui échappa quand Derek s'écarta, mais il rangea rapidement ses mains pour lui en voyant Laura et Peter s'approcher d'eux. Casseurs d'ambiance… Le Shérif, qui s'était un tout petit peu éloigné pour examiner le tableau des vols, revint lui aussi dans les environs. Cette fois-ci, le départ était vraiment imminent.

Stiles pensait qu'il était prêt à le voir partir. Vraiment. Il le savait depuis des jours, et puis Derek allait revenir. Il lui avait promis, il avait laissé son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette chez eux. Il avait promis de l'appeler aussi. Et pourtant, il pouvait sentir la panique lui nouer la gorge au fur et à mesure que les autres se rapprochaient, comme s'ils allaient l'étouffer. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il pouvait sentir une sueur froide se former dans son dos…

Deux mains chaudes se refermèrent autour de sa mâchoire et Derek l'embrassa fermement, coupant court à son début d'hyperventilation. Stiles sentit tout son corps se ramollir et sa panique se calmer presque immédiatement. Le contact de leurs lèvres ne dura pas très longtemps, mais Derek laissa ses mains là où elles étaient, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Hey. Pas de ça.

\- Mais…

\- T'es venu me chercher dans une foutue _tempête_ , Stiles. Alors, ça, à côté, c'est rien du tout.

Pas faux. C'était ridicule. Stiles se força à inspirer profondément, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons pendant cinq secondes avant d'expirer. La main de son père qui se posa sur son épaule, stable et réconfortante, l'aida à se calmer un peu plus et à ne pas repartir en crise lorsque Derek le lâcha. Laura esquissa un petit sourire et attira l'adolescent dans une étreinte, embrassant doucement sa joue.

\- Allez, vous vous revoyez bientôt. Et puis, tu peux être sûr que nous aussi on reviendra souvent dans le coin. Ce n'est pas un adieu. Attends un peu que Cora te mette la main dessus, je suis sûre qu'elle voudra te dire deux mots aussi.

Stiles lui jeta un regard un peu craintif. C'était une menace ça ou pas ? Peter ricana et lui tendit la main pour la serrer – dieu merci, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à un câlin avec lui.

\- On va bien prendre soin de lui. Et je m'assurerai qu'il revienne correctement préparé, cette fois. On a du matériel en trop, au donjon.

\- C'est bon, on a compris Peter.

L'homme se contenta de rire au ton agacé de Derek et au regard noir du Shérif. Il avait réussi à faire rougir Stiles, c'était le principal. Laura jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et reprit sa valise de cabine.

\- Il va falloir qu'on rejoigne notre porte d'embarquement. Sois un gentil garçon, Der-bear, dis merci et au revoir.

Derek grogna au ton trop enjoué de sa sœur, mais serra la main de Noah avec un vrai sourire reconnaissant.

\- Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Shérif.

\- Pas de problème, garçon. Dès que tu as les papiers dont on a parlé, envoie-les-moi, je commencerai ton dossier avant ton retour.

\- Entendu.

Derek se tourna ensuite vers Stiles. C'était plus difficile maintenant qu'il y avait tout le monde autour d'eux, alors il se contenta d'un petit sourire, ses doigts frôlant les siens à côté de sa hanche sans vraiment les saisir.

\- Je t'envoie un message en arrivant. Et j'appelle demain.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt.

\- Promis.

Stiles ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour continuer leur discussion – juste encore un peu, deux minutes, c'était pas la fin du monde – mais la prise de son père sur son épaule se resserra et le tira légèrement en arrière, alors que Derek se penchait pour récupérer son sac. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main un peu crispé, avant de se faire pousser par son oncle vers les portiques de la douane.

Le Shérif Stilinski en profita pour entraîner doucement son fils vers le parking. Celui-ci renifla légèrement en s'installant sur le siège passager, les mains jouant déjà avec son téléphone même s'il savait qu'il ne recevrait rien avant plusieurs heures. Mais il était hors de question qu'il pleure, bon sang, il n'était pas une gamine de douze ans ! Son père démarra avec un soupir, frottant sa nuque d'une main.

\- Eh bien, ça va être très calme maintenant à la maison…

\- Humhum.

\- Au moins, ça te fait un bon entraînement en attendant qu'il reconstruise son chez-lui. Et qu'il reparte travailler. Tu as réussi à faire sans lui pendant dix-sept ans, je pense que tu survivras vingt-et-un jours.

Stiles se contenta de bouder. C'était pas pareil ! Mais Noah leva les yeux.

\- Je savais bien que tu serais une vraie dramaqueen… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te dépose chez les McCall en rentrant.

Le ton complètement décontracté et l'attention réussirent à arracher un petit rictus amusé à l'adolescent.

\- Tu préfères que ce soit Scott qui me supporte en ce moment, avoue-le.

\- Exactement. Ce petit morveux n'avait qu'à pas tricher pour me soutirer mes vingt dollars. Tu peux même dormir là-bas ce soir, je t'en prie.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles éclata de rire si fort que les larmes lui montèrent réellement aux yeux. Il adorait son père. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Passer la journée avec son meilleur ami, et ne pas rentrer se coucher dans son lit qui devait encore sentir le parfum de Derek. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se détendit et il déverrouilla son téléphone pour prévenir Scott de son arrivée imminente. La réponse arriva à peine une minute plus tard.

 **De : Scotty-chou**

 _La trilogie Batman et la glace menthe pépites de chocolat t'attendent._

 **A : Scotty-chou**

 _T'es le meilleur_

* * *

 **Bah voilà, Derek est parti... mais promis il revient vite ! On se retrouve samedi prochain !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avant-dernier chapitre aujourd'hui... ça passe vite !**

 **J'ai pas été trop méchante avec nos deux chouchous, vous avez les retrouvailles juste en dessous... j'espère qu'elles vont vous plaire !**

 **(je suis à la bourre dans les réponses aux reviews, promis, je rattrape dans la semaine !)**

* * *

Au final, le reste des vacances s'était déroulé plutôt calmement – en même temps, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Avec son père de retour au travail, il avait passé presque tout son temps libre avec Scott, et parfois Allison, à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à travailler leurs devoirs pour la rentrée. Le réveillon du Nouvel An s'était passé de la même manière, tous réunis chez Mélissa avec le Shérif et le père d'Allison. La reprise des cours également avait été très tranquille, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. La routine reprenait.

Sauf que maintenant, Stiles se séparait encore moins de son téléphone portable, à l'affût de la moindre vibration. Derek avait tenu parole en lui envoyant un message très bref dès qu'il avait atterri. Mais il ne l'avait par contre appelé que très tard le lendemain, visiblement épuisé. Il ne lui avait pas raconté en détail la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Cora et Malia, mais apparemment elle avait été rude et les choses ne s'étaient pas calmées aussi vite qu'avec Laura ou Peter. Les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours en colère après lui. Les démarches administratives avaient été compliquées également – rouvrir des comptes en banque, son abonnement téléphone, refaire faire tous ses papiers…

Malgré la fatigue audible dans sa voix, Derek avait pourtant réussi à tenir parole. Il avait répondu à ses messages tous les jours – même si ce n'était qu'un seul dans la journée – et l'appelait régulièrement. De temps en temps, Laura piquait le portable de son frère pour papoter avec lui, principalement pour contrarier son frère. Pour le Nouvel An, une fois la fête terminée de leurs deux côtés, ils avaient passé presque deux heures à discuter, Stiles blottit sous sa couette avec la peluche de loup serrée contre lui.

Mais Derek n'avait pas encore mentionné une seule date de retour. Et ça faisait déjà trois semaines et demi. _Vingt-cinq jours_. Non pas que Stiles comptait précisément hein. C'était juste qu'au bout d'un moment, même les quelques appels Skype qu'ils avaient réussi à se programmer ne suffisaient plus. C'était son petit-ami, bon sang ! Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, ses câlins et ses caresses et ses baisers et ses sourires et tout _lui_ lui manquait !

Stiles poussa un soupir lorsque la cloche sonna, la tête enfouie entre ses bras – de toute façon, les cours de mathématiques étaient toujours trop barbants et trop faciles. Scott laissa tomber sa main sur son épaule et le secoua avec un petit sourire.

\- Allez, dehors. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de dormir ici.

\- Humpf…

\- Alleeeez, arrête de te morfondre ! Tu vas pouvoir l'appeler ce soir, ton chéri.

\- Derek ne m'a pas envoyé un seul sms de la journée…

\- Okay, alors, je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où Allison et moi on t'a fait tenir la chandelle. Si jamais on est ne serait-ce que la moitié de toute ton côté bisounours, je jure que plus jamais je ne te ferai subir ça !

La remarque arracha un sourire à Stiles. Ce n'était que justice après tout ! Mais il se laissa traîner hors de la classe pour se faire entraîner par le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Mais ça n'empêchait qu'il boudait. D'habitude, même s'il était en cours, Derek lui envoyait toujours un petit message. Une bêtise, ou une remarque de Peter, ou pour se plaindre de ses sœurs… n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'il était parti, il n'avait jamais eu une seule journée de silence !

Pour la énième fois, Stiles sortit son portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas raté un sms. Toujours rien. Quelqu'un le bouscula et il faillit faire tomber son téléphone dans la cohue. La panique l'envahit immédiatement, lui faisant pousser un petit glapissement… et la main d'Allison se referma sur ses doigts pour l'empêcher de le lâcher définitivement.

\- Hey.

\- Alli, ma sauveuse, mon héroïne, ma Wonderwoman, ma…

\- _Ma_ copine.

\- Roooh sois pas jaloux Scotty… tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? Y a deux minutes ? A propos du côté bisounours et tout ?

Scott eut la décence de rougir légèrement et appuya son épaule contre la sienne en une excuse silencieuse. Bien. Non parce qu'il avait beau avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Allison rit et se glissa entre eux, refermant ses bras autour de leurs coudes. Ils se laissèrent porter par le reste des élèves, même si cette fois Stiles garda précieusement son portable près de son cœur. On ne savait jamais !

L'air vif et froid de dehors le saisit au visage et il grimaça, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe. Maintenant que les fêtes étaient passées, qu'il n'y avait plus de neige et qu'il n'avait plus sa bouillotte personnelle, l'hiver perdait tout son intérêt. Stiles enfonça son menton dans le col de son sweat en grommelant et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour offrir le moins de prise possible au vent. Au moins il ne pleuvait pas…

Il y avait beaucoup d'excitation autour d'eux. Même pour des adolescents enfin libérés pour le week-end. Stiles pouvait entendre quasiment toutes les filles du lycée glousser de manière hystérique et se chercher les unes les autres pour discuter. Il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'il comprenne un seul mot, mais ce n'était pas normal…

Allison s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, pressant sa joue contre son épaule avec un sourire.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois qu'on est venu te chercher.

Hein ? Sauf que non ? Son père était de garde ce soir, et de toute façon il était venu avec sa Jeep comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Mais Allison avait l'air extrêmement amusée, et même Scott avait un grand sourire. La jeune fille lâcha sa prise sur son coude et le poussa gentiment en direction du parking. Puisque tout le monde insistait… Stiles releva la tête. Et bloqua.

Derek l'attendait.

Adossé à une Camaro noire à la carrosserie luisante absolument sublime garée juste à côté de sa Jeep. Vêtu d'une veste en cuir sombre par-dessus le pull loup qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Les mains dans les poches. Avec un petit sourire en coin absolument craquant maintenant qu'il avait son attention.

Stiles laissa tomber son sac et se mit à courir, bousculant plusieurs élèves au passage. Il pouvait vaguement les entendre crier avec indignation, mais il en avait absolument rien à faire. En moins de dix secondes, il s'était jeté dans les bras grands ouverts de son petit-ami. Derek rit en le réceptionnant, mais referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer encore plus proche, glissant son nez – froid ! – dans son cou avec un petit soupir.

\- Hey.

\- Hey… T'es vraiment là ?

\- Humhum.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu !

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Stiles laissa échapper un grognement. Une surprise, tu parles ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne lui avait pas écrit du tout ! Il voulait ménager son arrivée et lui donner une crise cardiaque oui ! Mais bon, vu l'effet qu'il faisait auprès de ses camarades – d'ailleurs si le groupe de filles derrière eux n'arrêtait pas de glousser, il allait leur arracher la gorge avec les dents, c'était SON chéri à lui ! – il pouvait bien lui pardonner. Il glissa ses mains glacées sous le pull de Derek pour pouvoir les réchauffer directement sur sa peau, lui arrachant un grondement.

Derek s'écarta légèrement, les sourcils froncés, mais finit par secouer la tête et attrapa sa mâchoire entre ses mains pour amener son visage contre le sien. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation lorsqu'il l'embrassa devant tout le lycée, ses lèvres quémandeuses et sa langue câline. Stiles sentit ses orteils se tordre dans ses chaussures alors qu'il répondait avec enthousiasme, ses mains se crispant sur la peau nue et chaude de son dos. Bon sang, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas déjà _dans_ la voiture…

Un objet lourd et dur lancé à l'arrière de sa tête l'obligea à reculer avec un jappement de douleur. Derek grogna, cherchant sa bouche encore une seconde, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Scott se tenait derrière eux, le sac de cours de Stiles à leurs pieds – visiblement, il s'était servi de ça pour attirer leur attention.

\- Bien, je suis absolument ravi pour vous, mais là ça commençait franchement à devenir interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans et je refuse catégoriquement de voir ça.

\- Tsss, rabat-joie…

\- C'est ça. Mets ton cul dans cette voiture et arrête de te donner en spectacle. Tout le monde vous regarde.

Ça en même temps, il n'en avait rien à faire, même si ça avait un côté extrêmement satisfaisant de voir l'expression ahurie de Witthemore et sa bande de lèches-bottes. Mais Derek rit, un peu embarrassé et le haut des oreilles rougissant – Stiles voulait juste les mordre. Il l'écarta un peu plus, réajustant son pull, et ramassa le sac à dos.

\- Très bien. Je te ramène ? On reviendra chercher ta Jeep durant le week-end.

\- Oh yessss !

\- Scott ? Je te dépose quelque part ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, passant son pouce sur sa gorge d'un air menaçant. Il avait attendu VINGT-CINQ jours pour retrouver son petit-ami, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre encore plus longtemps pour pouvoir en profiter ! Heureusement, Scott sembla bien comprendre la menace parce qu'il leva les deux mains dans un geste de paix.

\- Non merci, je dois raccompagner Allison. Mais c'est sympa d'avoir proposé. Faudra qu'on se fasse une sortie ensemble un de ces quatre.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Derek.

Allison lui sourit, un peu en retrait, et Derek lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Stiles poussa un gémissement désespéré et attrapa le bras de son petit-ami pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Ouais, ouais, double rencard, c'est noté, c'est super, pas ce week-end Scotty on peut y aller maintenant ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant son impatience, mais se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement et fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière passagère, déposant ses affaires à l'arrière au passage. Stiles s'installa avec enthousiasme, retenant un gémissement de bien-être. Bon sang, le confort des sièges en cuir n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ceux de sa Jeep… Et la vue n'était pas mal non plus.

Derek semblait bien plus reposé, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, sa barbe soignée, le cuir – ce _cuir_ quoi – tendu sur ses bas alors qu'il conduisait souplement… Histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être trop tenté et de provoquer un accident, Stiles coinça ses mains sous ses cuisses. On ne savait jamais. L'autre le vit faire du coin de l'œil et un petit sourire amusé étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Donc… pas trop fâché de ne pas avoir reçu de message plus tôt ?

\- Nan, ça valait le coup. Ça fait combien de temps que tu prépares ça ?

\- Je suis parti de New York il y a trois jours.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas l'avion…

\- Non. Et je voulais revenir avec la Camaro.

\- Ouais, bon, pour ça, je vais pas m'en plaindre.

Une merveille pareille ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Derek n'avait pas tiqué plus que ça aux prix dans la boutique de bagagerie. Par contre, si ça faisait vraiment trois jours qu'il roulait, et même plus qu'il était parti…

\- Et mon père est au courant depuis quand ?

\- Le début. Mais je lui ai demandé de garder le secret.

\- Ce sale traître !

\- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a préféré être de garde ce soir ?

Oh. Immédiatement, Stiles sentit son visage s'embraser et gigota sur son siège. Etre super heureux et excité de le revoir, crever d'envie de pouvoir se blottir contre lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'était une chose. Plus… ils n'avaient eu que deux jours ensemble quand même ! Mais Derek sembla sentir sa nervosité et lâcha le volant pour poser une main apaisante sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai eu le droit à une remarque comme quoi il était privé de sucre depuis trop longtemps, et que s'il nous supportait ce soir il allait forcément faire une overdose. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste être avec toi.

Stiles se détendit aussitôt, un peu embarrassé. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Derek allait lui sauter dessus, hein. C'était la faute de son cerveau trop rapide ! Pour s'excuser de sa réaction, il attrapa la main contre son cou pour nouer ses doigts aux siens et les poser sur ses genoux tant que la route le lui permettait. Son petit-ami sourit un peu plus et rendit la pression.

\- J'avais pensé à t'emmener dîner dehors ce soir mais…

\- On va commander des pizzas, lancer un truc débile sur Netflix, et se câliner jusqu'à demain matin, c'est clair ?

Derek rit.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

 _Nan mais oh !_

Au final, c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait, et Stiles était _vraiment_ reconnaissant que son père rentre très tard. Actuellement, il était très confortablement allongé sur le canapé, Derek à moitié couché sur lui, et il profitait laaargement des attentions qu'il portait à son cou. Bon, il était bon pour porter une écharpe en revenant en cours, vu les brûlures de barbe qu'il pouvait déjà sentir et les – au moins – deux suçons qu'il lui avait faits, mais ça valait clairement le coup.

Il y avait un épisode de Supergirl qui bourdonnait en fond sonore, les deux cartons de pizzas vides sur la table basse, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger. Sa main frotta doucement le dos de Derek, récoltant un bourdonnement de bien-être en réponse. Il se détacha de sa gorge pour venir frotter son nez contre sa mâchoire et l'embrasser paresseusement. C'était amusant de voir ce côté gros chat satisfait qu'il pouvait avoir, tout en langueur et à la recherche de la moindre caresse. Stiles sourit contre sa bouche à cette idée. Derek se redressa sur un coude en haussant un sourcil, mais son expression était encore très douce et légèrement amusée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ronronnes aussi parfois ?

Derek rougit et haussa une épaule.

\- Tu verras bien. Va falloir travailler un peu plus dur pour le découvrir.

Stiles gloussa, certain de son coup, et se pencha pour mordre sa clavicule à travers son pull. Derek poussa immédiatement un grondement sourd qui fit vibrer sa poitrine. Il roula pour les renverser hors du canapé, amortissant leur chute avec son dos alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt pour le chatouiller sans pitié. L'adolescent hurla aussitôt de rire, se tortillant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'attaque déloyale. Il finit par bousculer la table basse et Derek s'arrêta, riant lui aussi.

\- Si on casse le mobilier, je n'ose pas imaginer les commentaires de ton père au retour…

\- Espèce de sadique.

\- J'ai travaillé avec Peter.

Stiles se contenta de lui tirer la langue et se dégagea pour remonter sur le canapé – beaucoup plus confortable. Derek réarrangea la table et ce qui était dessus avant de revenir s'installer à côté de lui, passant un bras derrière ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui mine de rien. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un encouragement… Il se cala contre lui avec un petit soupir satisfait. La fatigue commençait à lui tomber dessus, après sa semaine de cours et l'excitation de la soirée.

Derek se mit à faire glisser ses phalanges sur son bras, de haut en bas, très lentement, ajoutant à la langueur qui l'envahissait.

\- Je reprends la chambre d'amis ce soir.

\- … Okay.

\- C'était une condition de ton père pour mon retour. En attendant.

\- Vous en êtes où d'ailleurs avec la nouvelle maison ?

\- On a trouvé un architecte, il doit commencer les plans d'ici la semaine prochaine. Et les travaux de démolissage de l'ancienne maison devraient démarrer au même moment. L'idéal serait de pouvoir m'y installer l'année prochaine.

\- Donc tu vas rester là pendant un an ?

Non pas que ça le dérangerait, hein. Au contraire. Loin de là. Mais Derek secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Non, je vais chercher un appartement en attendant. Il y a plusieurs hangars inoccupés à la périphérie de la ville, ça peut être un bon investissement. Et puis, ça fera un endroit où dormir pour Peter et mes sœurs quand ils viendront dans le coin. On ne va pas vous envahir à chaque fois. J'ai assez abusé de la générosité de ton père.

\- Tu n'as abusé de rien du tout !

\- S'il te plaît ?

Stiles se blottit un peu plus contre lui en bougonnant. Derek à l'autre bout de la ville, ça voulait forcément dire moins de temps ensemble comme ça – parce qu'il était quasiment sûr que le Shérif ne l'autoriserait pas à déménager à mi-temps chez son petit-ami. Mais Derek accentua ses câlineries.

\- Les démarches vont quand même prendre au moins deux ou trois mois. Je ne serai pas loin. Et puis je vais commencer mon stage d'insertion à la station du Shérif.

\- Ouais ouais… Remarque, au bout d'un moment, ce sera pratique d'avoir un endroit tranquille loin de mon père.

Derek s'étrangla à ses mots et lui pinça le bras, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as _dix-sept_ ans.

\- Et tu as eu l'approbation de mon père pour sortir avec moi ! Tu crois pas qu'il se doute de ce qu'un jeune homme enthousiaste et plein de vie comme je suis a en tête ?

L'autre homme grogna, s'agitant un peu inconfortablement sur le canapé. Oh. Intéressant ça aussi. Au moins, Derek ne le repoussait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui… Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin et attendit qu'il se calme, se concentrant plutôt sur la télé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Stiles finit par fermer les yeux, somnolant doucement. Un bâillement lui échappa, et il put sentir le torse sous sa tête se secouer sous le petit rire de son petit-ami. Par contre, il n'avait pas intérêt de lui proposer d'aller se coucher !

Un marmonnement lui échappa alors qu'il glissait sa main sous son pull pour avoir un vrai contact peau contre peau.

\- Chuis content que t'aies vu et parlé avec Cora mais… chuis aussi content que tu sois revenu.

Derek pencha la tête pour frotter son nez contre sa tempe, embrassant le coin de son œil.

\- Je suis content d'être revenu.

\- Humm…

\- Mais on attendra quand même que j'ai un appartement pour ce à quoi tu penses.

 _Sadique_.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Sont à nouveau ensemble !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue... oui, épilogue. Parce que je galère toujours à boucler une fic.**


	14. Epilogue

**(J'ai 1h d'avance avant samedi, mais demain je ne vais pas avoir vraiment accès à mon pc, donc zut je triche !)**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic... C'est fou comme la publication est allée vite, alors qu'il m'a fallu 3 ans pour la finir !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, j'ai passé un bon moment à la sortir de mon cerveau ^^**

 **Un immense merci à tous les guests anonymes (ou pas Mikawaii-chan !) et les identifiés qui ont commenté à chaque chapitre...**

 **Je sais que certains m'en ont réclamé, mais pas de lemon ici ! On termine comme on a commencé, sur du fluffy !**

* * *

Stiles siffla joyeusement l'air de « Vive le vent » en descendant de sa Jeep, resserrant son manteau autour de lui pour échapper un peu à l'air froid. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais vu les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel ça ne saurait tarder. Il s'engouffra dans la pâtisserie, bénissant le chauffage à l'intérieur alors qu'il se frottait les mains pour en chasser l'engourdissement. Mrs Pastry lui sourit joyeusement derrière son comptoir, son visage de plus en plus ridé à chaque fois qu'il venait.

\- Stiles !

\- Bonsoir Mrs Pastry. Ma commande est prête ?

\- Bien sûr mon petit. Liam va te l'apporter.

Deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'on lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite, la vieille dame avait finalement embauché un apprenti pour prendre la relève. Ce qui ne l'empêchait absolument pas de venir tous les jours s'installer dans son fauteuil près des fours pour superviser la boutique.

Le jeune homme déposa une grande boîte en carton blanc sur le comptoir, fermée par un ruban rouge. Mrs Pastry tendit sa canne – bon sang, Stiles ne s'habituerait jamais à la voir avec un accessoire pareil – pour donner un petit coup dans la jambe de Liam.

\- Ajoute un cupcake chocolat pistache toi.

\- Mrs Pastry…

\- Tutut ! J'ai été totalement injuste avec ce garçon, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

\- Si jamais Derek perd ses abdominaux, je reviendrai vous dire deux mots.

L'ancienne boulangère se contenta de balayer la remarque de la main alors que Liam sortait un petit paquet déjà prêt. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en secouant la tête. De toute manière, c'était pareil à chaque fois qu'il venait ici… Il régla rapidement ses achats, attrapa le sac en papier qu'on lui tendait et salua les deux commerçants – il y avait déjà deux autres personnes qui entraient dans la pâtisserie, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Un frisson lui échappa dès qu'il mit un pied dehors. Sa Jeep n'était pas loin, et il pressa le pas pour la rejoindre… quand un petit bruit l'arrêta. Stiles hésita une seconde, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Mais le son se renouvela, un peu plus faible encore, et ce fut ce qui le décida. Il déverrouilla sa voiture juste pour pouvoir y déposer son paquet, attraper la veste qu'il avait oublié l'autre jour sur le siège arrière, et fit demi-tour.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de bruit à présent, mais Stiles était presque sûr de savoir d'où ça venait. Il contourna la boutique pour se retrouver proche des poubelles, à l'arrière, et s'accroupit. Bingo.

Recroquevillé contre le mur, tout près des containers, il y avait un petit chiot tremblant. Blanc et noir, tout pelucheux avec des yeux bleus très clairs – un husky ? –, mais qui tentait de grogner en montrant les dents devant cet humain inconnu – même s'il n'était absolument pas menaçant. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un… Souriant, Stiles tendit doucement une main vers l'animal apeuré.

\- Hey, p'tit loup, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? C'est pas un temps à rester dehors ça… Tu t'es perdu ? Ou alors y a encore un abruti qu'a pas pensé à faire stériliser sa chienne et qui a voulu se débarrasser des bouches encombrantes ?

Non, il n'était pas pessimiste. C'était juste que ça arrivait bien plus souvent que les gens ne le pensaient, surtout avec des races de grands chiens… Le chiot jappa faiblement, mais s'approcha lentement pour renifler ses doigts. Stiles continua à parler d'une voix stable et enjouée jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte totalement de son recoin pour continuer à sentir son sweat. Avec des gestes lents et doux, il l'attrapa par la peau du cou, ignorant son couinement, et l'enroula dans sa veste. Le chiot semblait frigorifié, et même s'il était tout petit il avait quand même de bonnes dents et de bonnes griffes.

Stiles se redressa en gardant son colis précieux contre la poitrine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez p'tit loup on va rentrer à la maison hein. Au chaud, tu vas voir, ça va être chouette. On ne laisse pas un bonhomme comme toi dans la rue. Et je suis sûr qu'il y en a un qui va absolument craquer, tu vas voir. Il grogne beaucoup, mais vous allez bien vous entendre.

Seules des pleurnicheries lui répondirent, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. C'était normal après tout, le pauvre petit se faisait « enlever » par un truc dix fois plus gros que lui ! Lui aussi à sa place serait mort de trouille ! Il revint rapidement à la Jeep, remontant dedans comme il le pouvait sans bousculer le chiot. Enlevant les boîtes de la pâtisserie du sac, il y glissa l'animal pour pouvoir le caler, sur le plancher devant le siège passager. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très loin…

Stiles fredonna gaiment les chants de Noël que diffusait son vieux poste autoradio, autant par plaisir que pour laisser toujours entendre sa voix à son nouveau copilote. Il s'éloigna du centre-ville et des quartiers résidentiels, s'engageant sur le chemin qui menait vers la réserve. La route était en bien meilleur état qu'elle avait pu l'être, mais les pluies de ces derniers jours avaient recommencé à creuser des rigoles, secouant sa Jeep. Stiles fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les reboucher…

La maison qui se dressait sur les terres des Hale le fit sourire. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait eu la main un peu lourde sur les illuminations de Noël, mais… Derek n'avait rien dit non plus quand il avait commencé à accumuler les achats ces cinq dernières années ! D'ailleurs, le Père Noël qui montait et descendait son échelle sur le toit, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené.

Il n'y avait pas encore d'autres voitures devant la maison, à part la Camaro, donc il avait le temps. Stiles sortit de la Jeep pour en faire le tour et ramasser plus confortablement le sac en papier et lui. Il pouvait toujours revenir chercher les pâtisseries. Le chiot gémit pitoyablement lorsqu'il le cala contre sa poitrine, toujours aussi tremblant.

La chaleur l'enveloppa dès qu'il mit un pied dans le hall d'entrée et il soupira de bien-être.

\- Chuis rentré !

\- Tu as pu avoir la bûche ?

\- Ouais, et ton cupcake habituel… C'est pas juste, maintenant t'es devenu le préféré de Mrs Pastry !

Il put entendre Derek rire dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers lui, mâchouillant un peu nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir avant de rentrer comme ça… mais en même temps, il se doutait de sa réaction ! Derek était bien devant les fourneaux, à surveiller la sauce qui épaississait doucement dans une casserole. En cinq ans, il avait fini par apprendre une ou deux choses !

Derek se retourna pour lui sourire et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser. Un couinement l'arrêta et il fronça les sourcils, baissant la tête vers le sac en papier. Un gémissement désespéré lui échappa.

\- Sérieusement Stiles…

\- Mais c'est un bébé !

\- C'est le troisième chien que tu ramènes.

\- Je ne laisse personne dans la rue, c'est clair ? Et puis regarde-le ! Il a presque les mêmes yeux que toi !

\- Le _troisième_ , Stiles.

\- Maaaiiis ! D'abord, t'es bien content quand j'emmène Sam avec moi à la station. Et mon père était ravi de se retrouver avec un chien maintenant qu'il est tout seul à la maison. Ose le regarder et me demander de le ramener là où je l'ai trouvé.

Derek grogna à la mention de Samantha, la jeune berger allemand qui suivait son amant partout – il n'était que profileur dans le comté, alors avoir une protection supplémentaire n'était pas un mal. Et oui, Noah Stilinski avait recueilli le cocker un peu âgé avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Mais ils n'étaient pas un chenil bon sang ! Même si Stiles savait pertinemment que jamais il ne lui demanderait de mettre le chiot dehors.

La main toujours posée sur la hanche du plus jeune, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sac pour croiser le regard du petit husky qui geignait toujours doucement. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon. Et tout petit. Et qu'il avait des yeux incroyables, relevés par le masque de poils noirs tout autour. Et qu'il avait l'air à la fois frigorifié et complètement perdu. Et adorable, emmitouflé dans la veste de Stiles.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres malgré lui alors qu'il tendait la main à l'intérieur du sac pour lui faire sentir ses doigts. Stiles se mordit la langue pour étouffer une exclamation de victoire et se pencha pour planter un baiser sonore sur la joue barbue la plus proche de lui.

\- T'aime mon Sourwolf !

\- On se calme. Tu vas commencer par mettre des affiches dans la ville, avant de t'emballer. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait déjà appartenir à quelqu'un.

\- Vu là où je l'ai trouvé, crois-moi, c'est plutôt…

\- _Stiles_.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Des affiches. Promis, demain, à la première heure si ça te fait plaisir. Comment on va bien pouvoir l'appeler ?

\- On ne lui donne pas de nom tant qu'on ne sait pas s'il en a déjà un.

\- On va quand même pas l'appeler « le chien » durant tout ce temps ! On va finir par s'y perdre à force !

Derek le fixa un long moment, un sourcil levé, mais finit par secouer la tête et l'embrasser, lentement. Stiles se détendit contre lui, s'appuyant dans l'étreinte familière en fermant les yeux. Il grogna en sentant sa langue le taquiner, sans vraiment approfondir le baiser, et se pressa un peu plus fort contre lui…

Un couinement le fit sursauter et il s'écarta immédiatement pour arrêter d'écraser le pauvre chiot emmailloté entre eux. Derek secoua la tête et plaqua un dernier baiser sur sa bouche avant de revenir à sa sauce.

\- Installe-le dans la salle de bain, Scott et Allison ne devraient pas tarder et ça va lui faire trop de monde. Surtout si Sam le voit. Laura a téléphoné, elle et Cora seront un peu retard. Et ton père passe prendre Melissa avant de venir.

\- Ça marche !

\- Et ramène la bûche pour qu'on la mette au frigo.

Stiles marmonna vaguement un « oui oui » alors qu'il continuait à bercer le petit chien en montant les escaliers. Il savait déjà où se trouvait les gamelles et les couvertures qu'il pourrait lui laisser – après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire ça. Malgré son excitation et son envie de rester avec lui, il arrangea la salle de bains aussi vite que possible pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise et referma la porte derrière lui. Il devait encore se changer pour le réveillon familial et sortir les derniers cadeaux pour les déposer au pied du sapin…

Il ressortit rapidement pour récupérer la bûche de Noël et le cupcake pour son chéri – qu'il avait bien l'intention de partager avec lui le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, Derek s'activait à présent à mettre la traditionnelle dinde au four, les sourcils froncés de concentration en réglant la température et le minuteur. Stiles sourit, déposa ce qu'il tenait au frigo et enroula ses bras autours de la taille de son petit-ami, appuyant son front entre ses épaules.

Derek fredonna simplement en réponse, refermant la porte du four. Il posa ses bras sur les siens, noua leurs doigts ensembles, et tourna la tête pour appuyer son nez contre son front.

\- Loki.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour le husky.

Stiles resserra son étreinte en gloussant.

\- Je t'aime. Tu vois, j'ai toujours eu raison de ne pas abandonner les pauvres âmes perdues dans la rue.

Derek repensa à l'écrin à bijoux et son contenu, soigneusement emballé et à sa place dans le salon. Le salon de sa – _leur_ – maison familiale reconstruite après toutes ces années. Tout ça à cause d'un gamin trop curieux et agaçant qui avait été incapable de se tenir loin de lui. Il se retourna pour l'enlacer à son tour, appuyant ses lèvres au creux de sa gorge, là où il pouvait sentir son pouls – chaud et vivant et amoureux…

Là, juste là où il se sentait vraiment à la maison.

* * *

 **Cette fois c'est le bon clap de fin... Snif !**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui se posent (ou m'ont posé) la question, je travaille sur une nouvelle fic... mais j'en suis encore relativement au début, et je ne sais pas la longueur qu'elle fera. Du coup, j'espère la finir avant décembre, mais je ne promets rien ! Et je ne la posterai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée.**

 **En attendant, j'ai un OS à venir d'ici quinze jours (je sais pas encore quand), et je vais essayer d'en sortir un ou deux autres entre temps ! Donc à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
